Scripted Lines
by Xishmish
Summary: AU Regina is an acting coach and Emma an aeronautical engineer, set in Seattle. They meet in completely harmless circumstances that take them on a journey that changes their lives forever, what starts out as a business transaction develops into a genuine friendship and takes them both into deep and unexpected romantic waters. Rated M for sexual situations, sort of a slow burn SQ.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Concrete Angel (Christina Novelli)**

Tonight was one of those nights, one of those that stretched for miles and then you suddenly realize you've been living in a continuous loop for days; maybe months, yet the best part of living in a big beautiful city was that at night… everything looked dazzling and enticing, street lights blinked in a blur from afar, tall buildings around you fully alive and you can't help but to wonder about the countless existences evolving around you; strangers walking by people simply living their lives like it's nothing but the smoothest of all rides. Seattle was no different, the city had a certain magic that Emma loved. It wasn't the main reason why she decided to move there when she started engineering school, but it was definitely one of the heavy ones. Still years later even after graduating the woman lingered around; this had become her home and besides the fact of feeling practically dead inside she loved her life, she adored her job but she hated having to go to an empty apartment every night.

It was tough, but she managed… the incredibly attractive blonde was a walking dream that any man or woman would melt and topple over for, her co-workers and best friends Ruby and Neal always ganged up on her and bombarded her with questions of why she would always reject their incessant tries at matching her up with best suitors or so they thought they were, the pair eventually gave up after realizing those few women the blonde did actually go for wouldn't last past a month or two and then be kindly kicked to the curb with a lame excuse.

Emma had always been incredibly kind, and shy for her own detriment; after graduating first of her class she was quickly hired by one of the biggest commercial airlines in the country as an aeronautical engineer, the job was demanding but she simply loved it; the hangers had become her entire life and working on those complex machines was a passion that kept her sane for most of the day until said day was over and she found herself just like tonight, walking down a street near her apartment's district. Hands in pockets, guarding herself from the cold, or perhaps from contact with others, passing by restaurants and small stores that seemed to be alive and thriving independently from the loneliness that raged within her. The blonde stumbled upon a tiny yet modern bistro/café, without paying any mind to the name of it she entered and was quickly welcomed by much needed warmth and that awkward feeling of seeing the place filled with people with other people, talking, mingling living… unlike her alone self. The blonde shrugged the black leather jacket off her shoulders, leaving only a tight black sweater that stuck to her athletic figure like a glove, accentuating her tasteful musculature. Green emerald orbs caught more than a few set of eyes on her; the woman continued as nothing and modestly made her way to an empty booth near the back wall.

Emma sat down and watched a seemingly pleasant girl walk towards her; she had eyes just like hers and a necklace with a ring on it.

Emma smiled shyly and tucked a few strings of hair behind her ear as the young girl smiled kindly.

"Good night ma'm my name is Delilah and I'll be taking care of you tonight, here's our menu can I start you with a drink?"

The blonde eyed the menu and closed it "I have the worst luck at choosing new things to try, what would you recommend?"

The girl smiled amused at the comment and nodded. "I personally love our salads and wraps, you could not go wrong with either one of them… Um, our Italian espresso is excellent too"

Emma shrugged and looked at the girl in the eyes confidently "Surprise me with your favorite meatless wrap and I'll definitely take that espresso please" She finished with a genuine half smile.

The young girl blushed despite the fact that Emma wasn't trying to flirt with her, it was something she managed to do to people on the daily yet never even realized it herself; in this case that old saying applied… the sexiest people don't even have to try and most of them have no idea that they are.

"Of course, I'll put this in and be right back with your coffee" The girl said and turned on her heels.

Emma sat back and began to play with a book of matches that displayed the bistro's logo. Just as the woman began to find comfort the in booth her eyes became enthralled with the woman crossing the street and making her way into the cafe. The blonde swallowed hard as the stunning woman became less blurry and simply more and more vivid. She had silky dark hair that bounced to her shoulder length in perfect waves with pixie ends, her skin was a light olive tone, her lips crimson red, a body to die for; Emma continued to observe the woman casually making conversation with her very own waitress Delilah who was now behind the bar. The blonde noticed they were candidly sharing in an exchange of words as if they knew each other, Regina revealed her ravishing smile and Emma lost it. After placing her order, the woman watched the beautiful stranger sit on an empty table engrossed on her cell phone.

Emma felt her heart race and her palms sweat, the woman broke the play motions with the book of matches and ran her hands on her jeans; trying to control her body's betrayal. Truth be told this never happened to her, it wasn't easy to take her breath away, and in all honesty… right about now Emma's lungs were scraping for air.

Regina's exquisite fingers motioned as she swiped the brightly lit screen of her phone, in Emma's mind maybe she was reading a text message from her boyfriend or husband, in reality the woman was going through her next scheduled classes for the week. After each long day, she went in for her favorite macchiato and took it to go. Every single night.

After a few minutes of what many consider rudely or creepily staring at the woman, Emma saw Regina lift her gaze to meet hers and her stomach shattered, the blonde quickly adverted her eyes as she had been caught ogling. The woman played it cool and reached for her own cellular device. Regina smiled to herself and went back to her task.

Delilah walked towards Emma's booth with her espresso and the blonde felt relieved. She couldn't help but to eye over at the stranger that had taken her, she noticed another waitress handed the brunette a cup with a lid, she left a few bills on the table and walked out the door. She was gone.

After finishing her espresso Emma could not help but to feel completely disappointed, the beautiful stranger was gone and all of the sudden the vibrant brightness of everything had gone back to its usual bland pale. It took the blonde finishing her delicious wrap enough time to work up the courage to ask Delilah about the intriguing woman.

"Can I ask you a rather weird question? I hope you don't think I am out of line or anything…"

Delilah smiled and blushed. "Sure ask… anything"

"That brunette woman who came in earlier, she came up to the bar and was talking to you" Delilah's hopes quickly deflated "She waited for her drink and left… do you know her?"

"Oh yes… that's Regina Mills, she's an acting coach at the theater across the street… she orders the same thing every night, usually pretty distant and most people fear her but I think she's actually pretty nice"

Emma listened to the young girl attentively and nodded with a casual smile as she engraved that name to her brain "What do you mean by people fear her?"

"Well just some of the students that come in here… in my line of work you hear a lot, not say much" The girl finished with wide eyes and a candid smile.

"Thank you Delilah, the wrap was delicious and so was the coffee"

The girl shrugged her shoulders and smiled still flushed. "My pleasure and I hope to see you again…?" The girl cued the other woman expectantly.

"Emma… my name is Emma"

"Nice to meet you Emma… Well… I'll go back to the other table; I think they are giving me the evil eye"

The woman smiled and so did the young waitress as she walked off with a small goodbye.

Emma browsed through her wallet and after leaving a very generous tip she walked off the booth and out of the bistro.

Once outside the blonde looked around the deserted street, there was of course no trace of Regina Mills, she looked at the grand theater and after a few minutes of contemplating the woman walked to where her motorcycle was parked.

After the riveting ride home, it was a bittersweet experience walking through the door and into her apartment, the place was a high end dwelling, her lucrative job kept her bank accounts extremely healthy yet it was dark and lacking another trace of human life. As soon as Emma flipped the light switch on, the fairly neat place was revealed though her loving golden retriever Jackal had been all over her as soon as she opened the door. The definitive accent of the place was the huge glass windows that gave her a fantastic view of Seattle's skyline.

"Hey buddy…" Emma greeted her beloved dog warm heartedly. "Did you miss me?" Emma closed the door behind her and placed the mail on a living room table.

Jackal barked as the woman smiled and thoroughly pet him. The loving animal was very well kept and looked as healthy as a canine could; he had been Emma's companion for the better part of 4 years and counting; baby talk was always a must with her favorite furry dude. "I'll take that as a yes" Emma smiled "Are you hungry?"

The woman went to the kitchen and opened a cabinet where she kept a wide selection of food for Jackal; she placed some on his stainless steel bowl and made sure he had enough water. Caring for him was a task she loved tending to, he was basically all she had in her small circle of people in the city, besides Ruby and Neal. Jackal deviated his attention from Emma to the bowl quickly.

The woman took a deep breath and decided to go through the mail she had just placed on the nearby surface; she opened the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle of water and opened it taking in a big gulp of the crystalline liquid. After scanning the first envelope… bill, junk, bill, bill… coupons God what a waste of trees she mused annoyed, after a few more flips through the batch she found a peculiar envelope with two familiar names on it.

She quickly opened it and lost all her colors, the shift was quick because she felt instantly pissed, her cheeks flushed as they did when she was truly mad. Emma took the envelope and its contents and plummeted on the couch, she could simply not believe her eyes. She loved her family, and contact with some of her family members wasn't always a joyful ride. Her mother Mary Margaret always made her life simply difficult; nothing was ever enough… no matter how hard Emma tried to make her mother happy nothing ever measured to her standards or expectations from her only daughter, Killian on the other hand had always been the star child, her favorite from the pair and Emma's only brother and fraternal twin. David her father had Married Mary Margaret a year after she had the twins, the loving man adopted them and raised them as his own, David was the only parent Emma felt a true connection with besides her colorful and amazing grandmother Lila, she had been more of a mother to her than Mary Margaret ever was, Emma was the center of Lila's universe and the old woman was not shy about it.

"Killian Swan & Belle French would like to cordially invite you to their wedding taking place on February 14th please kindly acknowledge this invitation to our special day and let us know if you will be attending with a guest or alone". Emma's eyes faintly filled with tears she refused to shed as she observed the two options as if they were mocking her "Attending with a guest next to a blank box… attending alone next to another blank box" She threw the invitation on the coffee table and walked off.

A couple of days had passed, the blonde had been haunted by the impromptu invitation all weekend; after she got over the hurt at the fact that she found out about her twin brother getting married by a paper invitation was a slap in face, she knew Killian had a bit of a selfish side and this didn't surprise her much; now the whole attending deal was a completely different subject. She was expected to of course go alone, which meant an endless weekend of bullshit comments and cruel taunts from her mother, the blonde wasn't in the mood but she couldn't let down her father and at the end of the day, Killian was still her twin brother. It was a drag, a fucking drag at that… having to give her mother and her friends the satisfaction of bullying her into annoyance and leaving before the set time as always was not in her plans.

Emma was working on the cockpit of an airbus A – 380, the plane was a sight that would have terrified anyone afraid of flying as in it nakedness it displayed the tiny and complex parts that held it together.

Emma looked concentrated and deeply annoyed, Ruby noticed and walked closer to the woman standing on a high platform.

"Ugh come off piece of shit!" Emma growled at a small cap screw located in a very hard to reach place.

"Easy there tiger… what the hell is up with you today?" Ruby asked her friend as she extended her hand motioning Emma to hand her the tool she was using to undo the screw. Emma sighed; her face flushed and her eyes filled with annoyance, seeing a familiar face was very comforting; the blonde handed the tall blue eyed brunette the requested tool.

Ruby easily tweaked and removed the cap screw that had been eating at Emma for the past fifteen minutes. "Nothing… I'm fine"

"Bullshit" Ruby quickly called her friend's bluff. "I know you better than my tits Emma spill it… or I'll put this screw back on I swear to God"

Emma let out a small laugh, this woman was her filter-less best friend and she always knew how to make any moment lighter in about two seconds with a curse word and perhaps an awkward and unique comment like the one she had just let out. "I got an invitation in the mail to my brother's wedding"

Ruby furrowed her brows "What the fuck? Killian is getting married? I didn't even know he was engaged"

Emma rolled her eyes; thinking of the facts angered her all over again. "Well that makes two of us"

The brunette's eyes widened "What?! The prick never told you he was getting married before this?"

"Nope"

"I swear Emma… either he or you had to have been picked up from the side of a highway… you guys are so different it's fucking scary I mean what kind of person does that kind of shit to their sibling?"

"Killian does"

"Who's the lucky girl?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

Emma let out a small sigh of disbelief as she bit the inside of her cheek "Belle…"

"What?!" Ruby's eyes almost popped out of her perfect face "Oh hell no he didn't Emma are you serious?"

"Dead serious"

The woman threw the metal tool with the rest and wiped her greasy hand on her uniform. "What a fucking douche I mean what the hell is this, a competition?"

"Quite frankly Ruby I don't care… I'm just dreading having to go and spend a weekend with my mother throwing this wedding on my face"

"You don't wanna go alone… Shit Em…" She realized as she looked into her friend's kind eyes, Ruby loved Emma like a sister and seeing people hurt her drove her to the edge "You know what? Fuck him I'll be your date, take me I clean up pretty damn well" She winked playfully.

Emma let out a small laugh "I love you Rubes but wouldn't that be considered to be like incest or something?"

Ruby smirked "Take Neal" Emma looked at her "Yeap sorry… I had a momentary brain fart"

"I'll figure something out, I still have two weeks, I'll think of something"

"Ahhh! Asshole!" Ruby shouted and threw another tool at a wall; a few other mechanics turned around. The woman shrugged and smiled.

Even though the whole wedding fiasco had taken a huge chunk of her thoughts the past few days, Emma could not stop thinking about the beautiful stranger that swept the rug right from under her. After finishing her shift, the woman changed into a black tank top and her burgundy jacket, a pair of jeans and her usual boots. Once arriving to the theater Emma easily parked the sexy motorcycle near the sidewalk in a small spot between two cars, this was one of the benefits of riding solo, no hassle, no traffic and always being able to find a place to park. The woman removed the black helmet and her golden mane cascaded down her shoulders, back and finally her waist.

The truth was; Emma felt curious… she wanted more of this woman; she wanted to know what her voice sounded like, she needed to see her up close… engrave every detail about her in her brain just as she had done with her regal name _Regina Mills_.

Emma walked inside the opulent looking theater and found an old man carefully polishing some antique looking accents on the entrance of the grand place, the man seemed to be completing his task with care, as if he had been doing it for years and the theater's life depended on it. The Tchaikovsky theater had been a gem and landmark in the city for years, one of the oldest and most acclaimed theaters in Seattle.

"Um… Excuse me Sir…"

The man was in his late seventies, hair white as snow and his eyes kind as a child's

"Yes dear? How can I be of service?"

"Thank you… I am actually looking for a teacher here, Regina Mills"

"Ah yes… Miss Mills is in a session at the moment, but you may find her right down that hall to the right… main stage"

Emma smiled and nodded "Thank you Sir"

"Oh well it is my pleasure dear"

The man continued with his task. And Emma turned to explore the cool place trying to find the woman who had been occupying her mind for the last three days.

Emma was nervous and her stomach felt as if it were full of eagles instead of tender butterflies, curiosity was simply killing her and the desire to know this woman was stronger that any coherent thought her mind was throwing at her trying to stop her from making a complete fool of herself or coming across as a crazy stalker.

The woman found the main stage and before she entered, she braced herself, she felt like she wanted to throw up and her hands were as sweaty as her mouth was dry, she could hear voices coming from the inside, echoing and getting lost in a mild reverb. Emma peeked in and saw a man and a woman on stage playing a scene, it seemed to be a love scene of some sort, and sitting across from them was the beautiful stranger, legs crossed majestic as a judge. This woman was hands down the most stunning human she had ever encountered and she hadn't even seen her up close. The blonde stood there and watched.

"Why didn't you write me? Why?!" The short beautiful girl with green eyes said with intensity that reached Emma, the blonde was instantly hooked on this girl's acting. "It wasn't over for me! I waited for you for seven years… and now it's too late" She finished with emotion.

"I wrote you three hundred and sixty-five letters… I wrote you every day for a year" The tall handsome man tried blandly.

"Ok. Stop"

Emma swallowed hard as she heard Regina's dark and seductive tone of voice, it was silky and deep made her hands sweat even more, the blonde wiped them on her jeans.

"Sebastian that was atrocious" The poised woman said and the man on the stage seemed annoyed and intimidated at the same time. "We have been stuck on this scene for forty five minutes, would you like to see me cry? Or perhaps beg? You're not listening to a word I've been saying so please behave like a professional and stop wasting my time!"

The woman stood from her chair and walked closer to the stage; the air got uncomfortable quickly yet Emma continued to spy on them.

"You have to make me feel like you mean it, let the moment play you. Eva you're doing well… again"

Whoa, Emma thought the girl's acting had been fantastic; perhaps Regina was one of those teachers who did not make it easy to get praise out of her.

"Why didn't you write me? Why?! It wasn't over for me! I waited for you for seven years… and now it's too late"

"I wrote you three hundred and sixty-five letters… I wrote you every day for a year"

"Ugh… how daunting Sebastian, you make me want to kill myself or get on stage and punch you in the face for making me waste 300 dollars on a ticket to watch you murder this part"

The woman walked to them and cued Eva to recite her lines again. She brushed passed the man and took over the entire place, her presence alone was muting.

Eva looked down and took a deep breath, she was about to play romantic opposite to Regina Mills, she didn't know if she wanted to cum or pass out from sheer intimidation. The girl composed herself and began.

"Why didn't you write me? Why?!" Her green eyes pierced Regina's dark brown ones "It wasn't over for me! I waited for you for seven years… and now it's too late" She finished perfectly and full of emotion, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I wrote you three hundred and sixty-five letters…" Regina knew the lines by heart, no need to look at the script and she was fucking good. "I wrote you every day for a year" The woman walked closer to Eva and invaded her space now mere inches from her face completely in character.

"You wrote me?"

"Yes"

"It wasn't over…" Regina said her breathing beginning to race. "It still isn't over" The woman finished fervently and placed both her hands on each side of Eva's face and kissed her passionately.

Emma's green eyes were lost in the emotion of the romantic scene that had been perfectly executed. Yes they guy sucked and Regina and Eva were astounding. "Shit…" Emma breathed out as an idea hit her like lightning.

Regina broke the kiss and Eva's face had turned a deep shade of vermillion by this time.

"See Sebastian… was that too difficult?" The brunette said as if ordering fries from a drive thru while the other actress wanted to plummet or excuse herself; go to the restroom and definitely cum on her panties. "Not only is your audience paying a lot of money and taking time from their lives to come and have a good time, but this is your craft, for Christ sake go home and please read my notes" The woman finished annoyed and cold as ice; Emma quickly understood what Delilah had meant by people fearing her, this woman was as intimidating as it got.

She watched the two actors walk away into the back stage and Regina turned and walked off the stage to gather her belongings.

Emma braced herself, there was no turning back and well this was it. She controlled herself and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans one more time. Regina was now walking up the red carpeted stairs and her face grew puzzled as she saw the blonde woman standing there.

"Can I help you? You must certainly be lost" Regina asked making Emma feel like an intruder.

"Oh no no… I'm not lost, I um I actually was looking for you…" The blonde looked around awkwardly looking for a word to call the woman "Ma'm"

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Emma… Emma Swan" The blonde smiled and couldn't believe she was extending her hand to this gorgeous but seemingly irritating woman.

Regina looked at the blonde's extended limb and decided to comply.

"Regina Mills… Well what can I do for you Miss Swan?"

"I don't know if this is the right place… I mean maybe we could go some place and talk?"

Regina smirked and blinked rapidly "I don't know who you are, for all I know you're a psychopath, why would I go anywhere with a complete stranger?"

Emma buried her hands in her pockets, damn it this woman was making her sweat it. She let out a small laugh "I am completely harmless I promise, I mean I don't even eat animals… really far from a psychopathic profile"

Regina observed the woman with a sardonic expression.

"Look… I just, I was watching you" The blonde pointed at the stage "You're an amazing actress"

"I am not an actress Miss Swan I am an acting coach"

"Well you were awesome… I mean" The woman tried to struggle through this but God was she desperate.

"How does this pertain to your interest in reaching me?"

"Actually I am in need of your services"

Regina let out a scoff "Excuse me?"

"As… an.. actress" The blonde looked around uncomfortably again "Your services as an actress, I would pay you extremely well I promise"

"I just told you Miss Swan I am not an actress... am i not saying it right?"

"Oh but you're amazing at it I mean that scene was incredible, you would be perfect for what I have in mind"

Emma didn't mean it but it sure as hell sounded kind of dirty, Regina looked at Emma suspiciously and deeply confused.

"One cup of coffee and I'll explain everything, If you're not interested then we can forget about it… nothing ever happened"

Regina looked at Emma and the blonde simply couldn't read her.

"Please?" And there it was… Emma's charm flourishing.

"Alright… _one_ cup of coffee and you better be brief, I have a date to attend to"

Emma was instantly bummed but it wasn't as if she had any hopes with this woman, this would be a business transaction and perhaps a chance to be in Eva's shoes for a weekend.

 **A/N: There it is! Let me know what you think would you like more?**

 **Yes! the scene played in the theater is from the notebook :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Everybody Wants (Half Moon Run)**

At this point Emma felt proud of herself and halfway accomplished, she had convinced the insanely challenging woman to at least allow her a cup of coffee and a chance to explain the scheme of what was in her head a not so well thought out business transaction plan, yes Emma had been completely spontaneous and perhaps jumped the gun rather quickly but as soon as she saw Regina execute that scene flawlessly she saw potential for her upcoming weekend of hell. Showing up with this woman as her girlfriend would shut her mother up for the duration of the travels and more than one would die of green envy.

The blonde had only spent a few minutes face to face with the enchanting woman and was taken aback by simply how much more beautiful she looked without twenty feet on distance between them. Emma swore that she would take this chance to engrave as much of this woman into her skull as she could. She wasn't sure if she would continue to succeed at her pursuit of getting her to agree to her crazy potentially excellent plan to drive half her family insane, but she sure as hell would try.

Just as the blonde was admiring the sexy beauty mark on her cheek, the brunette was trying her best to snap the woman back to reality with a simple look of exasperation. "Miss Swan?"

"Ah yes, right… how does the bistro across the street sound?"

"Actually quite well, I was headed that way before you decided to peep into my session, and took fifteen precious minutes of my time… which if I may say, your clock is ticking"

"We better get going then"

The more Regina spoke, the more Emma thought perhaps this wouldn't be the best of ideas; the woman seemed to be so demanding and uptight, but then she remembered Delilah's words; if the young waitress who had shared far more time with the woman liked her then perhaps she was judging her too quickly and Regina would eventually stop submerging every single comment into a bucket of pure sarcasm.

As soon as they walked into the café, Emma removed her jacket and revealed her captivating shoulders and arms; the older woman momentarily choked on a gasp she managed to hide maybe too well; yet Emma could not help but to notice as Regina scanned her figure with lustful eyes that quickly changed into seemingly unimpressed ones.

Both women sat across from each other at a booth and as soon as the familiar waitress noticed them; she was unable to resist an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone and check them both out.

"Good evening ladies, as you know my name is Delilah and I'll be taking care of you tobight; may I start you both with a drink? Miss Mills your usual?

The jovial girl looked between them expectantly.

"Yes please… and thank you Delilah" Regina finished with a pleasant smile on her face.

It was refreshing to see the woman wasn't a complete ass to every single human she encountered.

Emma smiled and satisfied with this asked to have a soy java cappuccino. "Hold the whipped cream"

And just like that the girl was gone.

"Ok let's get to this business proposal of yours Miss Swan, time is of the essence"

"Right… well, the thing is… I have this wedding to attend to in two weeks and I need someone to be my… date"

Regina raised an unimpressed brow "I hate to shatter your bubble, but I am not an escort nor am I a prostitute…"

Emma blushed, deep down the blonde was laughing; this woman was so fucking difficult, it seemed as if she loved pushing people's buttons for sheer fun and damn it Emma found that she simply loved getting her worked up.

"It's nothing like that, I guess I should be a little more specific… you see my brother, is getting married and well my overbearing unsatisfiable mother is… Um... a little difficult"

Regina listened to the woman attentively.

"If I show up alone she will drive me insane with her ridiculous taunts as to why I am still single and how I will remain single forever and never find anyone… I just need you to play the part of my girlfriend for three or four days tops"

Emma made it all sound just so simple.

"If I am not mistaken you had previously said date… not girlfriend" Regina pointed out. "And I told you Emma, I am not an actress"

"Miss Mills" Emma felt weird saying it "Regina… can I call you Regina?"

Regina nodded as she blinked.

Delilah placed both their drinks on the table and walked off with a small smile.

"I saw you back there… you were incredible"

"In that case Miss Swan you should hire the actress, not the coach… I am convinced that Eva will be more than willing and interested in the part, now if you excuse me I must be going"

As the blonde saw Regina stand and reach for her purse in what seemed like her effort to pay for the beverage and leave, Emma quickly stood and gently wrapped her hand around the woman's forearm.

"No, wait…' Her eyes somehow turned deeply emotional.

"Please…"

Regina looked into the woman's green eyes and something moved within her, they were like the orbs of an innocent child pleading and afraid to go to school the next day; simply petrified because she knew she would be torn to shreds. The woman found herself feeling compassion for the blonde, despite what most people spoke of her; she wasn't as horrible as they painted her to be.

Regina took a deep breath. "Alright"

Emma smiled and sat back down, Regina followed. "If I were to agree to this; what would the part you have in mind consist of?"

"I just need you to be a believable girlfriend, the normal stuff I guess; accompany me to places, show affection"

Regina let out a small scoff and laugh "So basically you need arm candy"

Emma fidgeted in her seat. She wasn't the best with words, give the woman a mathematical equation and she had it hands down, a 747 and she'd dissemble it and put it together with eyes closed; but when it came down to matters of the heart she was simply a cluts.

"Look, I suck at relationships, maybe that's why I am in this situation; I don't think I've gone out with anyone for more than a month straight"

Emma was withholding information, but Regina didn't have to know that; in truth even though the brunette remained quiet she had always avoided commitment herself, all her relationships were solely based in fun and pleasure… friends with benefits and handpicked one night stands. Regina was extremely reserved with her emotions and despite the fact that she had never engaged in a serious relationship with anyone, she wasn't stupid and knew what the basics were.

"I see your point Miss Swan, yet you are still a complete stranger… this is a lot you're asking for. I would be completely vulnerable at the mercy of an unfamiliar person for nearly a week… somehow it doesn't sound like an ideal situation for me at all"

"That's totally fair and you're right… what if you had a chance to get to know me better? Feel comfortable enough to trust me with your safety for a weekend? I mean I still have two weeks till the wedding… deal?"

Regina pursed her lips and considered the proposal. "It sounds quite fair I suppose"

"Thank you Regina… You'll be saving me from—'

"No no… don't thank me just yet I have not agreed to anything"

Nothing was set, but Emma could feel she had this in the bag or at least seventy percent of the whole deal _that_ was a lot.

"I am sure you're pretty expensive, but whatever you want… just name it" Emma had no idea if she could cover the woman's wages… for all she knew it would cost her more than her apartment and her life savings, the blonde wasn't rich; but lived extremely comfortably yet she had no idea if Regina charged like an A list celebrity; if that were the case she would be thoroughly fucked.

Regina found the comment amusing, though her fees as an acting coach were above the clouds, her drive wasn't money.

Regina's appearance screamed "old money" right from the way she expressed herself, to the quality of every single article on her or near her, Emma felt the woman had a lot more to tell and she definitely hoped she would get the chance to hear it.

"I usually charge five hundred dollars per session, yet the monetary aspect of this isn't a concern for me at all"

Regina found Emma sort of adorable and pleasant to look at. The brunette was an excellent judge of character and the moment she crossed eyes with the blonde she knew she was far from harmless, but _this_ was entertaining.

"Wow expensive indeed, but I wanted the best… so… how does ten thousand sound for four days? I'll take care of all your expenses of course"

Poker faced Regina tilted her head to the side, sassing Emma was definitely fun "Agreeable… were you to pass my safety standards, you'd have yourself a deal"

Emma grinned. _Success._

"Well, Miss Swan I am positively late for my prior commitment" Emma observed her impeccably manicured hand disappear in her black Hermes purse "Here's my card"

Emma took it and as she watched Regina leave the establishment. The blonde looked at it and realized she had gold in her hands, she couldn't explain it… but somehow she felt this very moment marked a different chapter in her life; no expectations… nothing at all, all she knew was that Regina had left but the colors around remained vivid, and it was a nice change of pace for her usually flat life.

Later that night back at Emma's apartment, Ruby naturally retrieved a couple of beers from the stainless steel refrigerator. The equally tall woman handed her best friend a crisp bottle after opening it.

The attractive brunette jumped on the counter agilely and sat on the surface. "So tell me all about this tempting dark woman" Ruby finished playfully.

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled "There's not much to tell Rubes… I think I got my date for the wedding"

"You already covered that part Goldie locks… I'm talking about the dirt!"

"Ruby there's no dirt ok… she's an actress, no… excuse me, an acting coach… it's not like I actually bagged myself a date with my charms… and if i did then... this will be the most expensive date I've ever managed to score"

"How much are you paying this woman to be your _woman_?"

"Ten grand"

"What?! The fuck Emma have you lost your freaking mind?" Ruby's jaw hit the ground and so did her feet.

"It's not a big deal… look she's good ok? I think she will be perfect" Emma finished and chugged down some of the cold beer.

"Will you at least get to fuck her?"

Emma grimaced at her friend's crass way "Ruby… seriously?"

"What? I'm asking a perfectly logical and good question… that's a huge chuck of money you're dropping for this woman… She must be hot… yeah that's the only explanation" Ruby said matter of factly as she shrugged her shoulders and gulped some beer "Wait…" blue eyes widened "You like her"

"Pff no I don't"

"You fucking like her Emma Swan don't you dare lie to me I can smell the pile of bullshit from here"

Emma couldn't help but to laugh "I won't lie Ruby, she's stunning but no I don't… she's way more than what I can handle and besides… this is just a business transaction"

Ruby gave Emma the biggest "bullshit" smirk she could manage.

"Yeap you totally like her"

"We could do this all night… it is pointless"

"Damn straight, because you know I'm right" Ruby smiled down as she looked at the alert golden retriever "Right Jackal your mama is so full of shit she's going to topple over" As if on cue the dog barked and both Ruby and Emma broke out in laughter.

"Shut up" Emma finished playfully.

"I will only say one thing, it was about damn time"

Emma rolled her eyes.

Three days after, Emma had woken up determined to convince this woman to come through for her; yet deep down having a goal for the day other than going to work, hang out with her friends and care for Jackal felt nice. It was her only weekday off and she was ready to bring her game up a notch... if she had any; she had less than two weeks to persuade Regina to officially accept her offer.

Emma had decided to give the woman some space to take in what she had exposed and besides the last thing she needed was to come across as a suffocating stalker.

After finishing up some things the blonde looked at her phone, it was 5:45pm she _knew_ Regina would be at the theater; she put on her helmet and roared her bike; after skillfully avoiding traffic and outsmarting six yellow lights Emma was at the entrance of the Tchaikovsky. Instead of finding Regina inside, the brunette was outside next to a black Mercedes Benz with the hood up.

Emma parked and removed the black helmet from her head; she placed it on her bike and walked to the woman with an aggravated look on her gorgeous face, Regina hadn't seen Emma arrive nor approach her.

"Hey… is this your car?"

After seeing Emma, the woman relaxed a little, she seemed extremely anxious "Ah, fantastic Miss Swan"

Just as she was going to talk to the blonde, her phone rang "Excuse me I have to take this" She buried her hand through her black hair "Вы нужны документы сейчас?"

Emma had no idea what the woman had just said but she stood there quietly eyeing the obviously broken down vehicle. She motioned at it wondering, Regina continued to talk on the phone and nodded giving the woman a green light to check it out.

Regina sighed "ОК. дедуля Постараюсь'" And like that she ended the call.

Emma was tinkering with the vehicle.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Regina asked "I called roadside service but they will be here in two hours" The woman scoffed "Incompetent idiots"

"I fix airplanes for a living Regina… your carburetor is not getting enough fuel"

In the middle of the inconvenience and annoyance, Regina was impressed and did not expect to hear what she had. "Well can you fix it?"

"I can but it's going to take me some time, besides… I'd need my tools"

"Fuck"

A dirty word out of the uptight woman's mouth made her seem more real and imperfect in Emma's eyes, and hell it was definitely sexy.

"Are you in a hurry to get somewhere? I mean I can take you if you'd like" Emma offered as she tried to clean the grease from her fingers.

"Yes! I would definitely appreciate that endlessly Miss Swan"

Emma closed the hood, and Regina retrieved her purse from the vehicle along with a yellow envelope "I need to get these to The Exchange building as soon as humanly possible"

Emma walked and Regina followed, the brunette motioned to get in the nearby compact vehicle conveniently parked a few feet away from hers and exactly at the direction Emma had pointed.

The blonde motioned to the black Ducati "This is me actually"

Regina's face fell and a mortified expression took over, though she tried her best to hide it and not come across as completely ungrateful. "You're kidding right?"

Emma readied her extra helmet and enjoyed every second of Regina's internal meltdown, the blonde grinned.

"Never mind Miss Swan but I'll rather take a cab" Regina instantly dismissed the idea and began to scan the loud street for a taxi cab.

"Regina, its Friday… 6:15pm you will be stuck in traffic for hours, I can get you there in ten minutes" The blonde offered with an amused smile.

"Oh you are enjoying this aren't you? Regina's brown eyes narrowed.

"Actually, yes a little" Emma laughed lightly and handed the woman the head garment.

Emma got to wear a cool full face helmet while Regina was stuck with a half hat helmet.

"You get to wear the fashionable looking helmet"

" _Ugly_ looking helmet you mean" Regina rolled her eyes and placed it on her head with dread; though the woman was endlessly thankful for having worn pants today.

Emma roared the engine on "Are you ready?"

"Sadly"

Emma smiled at herself this was too good, she revved the engine up a couple more times "Hang on"

Regina placed her perfect Manolos on each side of the sly vehicle and looped her arms around the attractive blonde; she had to admit… feeling Emma's stomach had been the highlight of her day, but of course first caught death than admitting to that.

And they were off. As promised Emma got her to her destination with a minute and six seconds to spare. Regina was able to run up the building and deliver the documents as Emma waited for her on her bike. After that she took the woman to her house in the outskirts of Seattle. The ride required a bit of highway travel and just as the sun was setting on the beautiful city; tall buildings stayed behind and were replaced by the green and equally tall pines and lush vegetation. In contrast with the cool breeze, Regina clung to Emma for dear life her warmth and scent comforted her as she left her busy day behind and was smitten by the sensation of freedom she was experiencing on her very first motorcycle ride. The woman had always hated them, she thought they were unsafe and loud but she was surprised by how safe she felt at the moment.

After a twenty minute ride they had safely arrived to a beautiful house by the water side. 5148 Ne 41st St read the signs and Regina was home. The woman hopped off the Ducati and removed the goofy looking helmet; action she had been dying to accomplish for the past hour. Emma removed hers and allowed her hair to cascade down.

"Well… _safely_ brought to your doorstep, not too shabby for my first attempt" Emma joked.

Regina smiled and caught her drift quickly "Thank you Miss Swan for everything"

Emma knew she meant it, the blonde nodded and smiled "Sure no problem… but"

"Yes?"

"You can call me Emma you know? The whole Miss Swan thing makes me feel old"

"Very well… Emma, thank you and good night" She finished with a smile.

Emma watched the woman take a few steps "Regina wait"

The brunette turned expectantly.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? You know… to continue with my effort to measure up to those safety standards of yours"

Regina smiled to herself "Call me and we can set the time and place"

Emma nodded and put on her helmet; after a few seconds the woman was gone.

Regina searched for her keys and entered her home.

 **A/N: There you have it the second chapter :) drop me a review and let me know how you are feeling this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before continuing I wanted to thank all of you awesome people who showed me so much love after these first couple of chapters, I will reply to each an everyone of you in the upcoming couple of days… once again thank you!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Gorgeous (X Ambassadors)**

Saturday morning had arrived. In the familiar atmosphere of the hangars; Emma's light eyes were focused on a single spot that monopolized her entire attention. She was next to Neal under the right wing of a Boeing 747; both engineers looked up with resolve.

Neal held a tablet like device which was hooked to the area they thoroughly inspected. The man touched the screen and waited anxiously.

On the display each section of the diagram turned red one by one "Fuck! It's not working" Neal let out frustrated.

Emma continued to look at the part that had been giving them troubles for the past hour. She suddenly realized and pointed the problem out to her friend and co-worker. "There it is" The woman tinkered with a confusing set of tiny wires and instantly every single section on Neal's screen began to turn green.

The man smiled to himself "How the hell do you do it?"

"What are you talking about?" She continued finishing up with the wires.

"I've been working on this piece of shit for three days"

Emma looked at him and shrugged casually giving him a half smile "I guess two set of eyes are better than one"

The charming man shook his head and continued to work on the wing. "So at what time's this date with your new hot woman?"

"Ruby is such a blabber mouth… it's not a date it's-"

"A business transaction" They said in unison.

"Yeah I heard all about it" Neil sassed.

"So much for privacy… tonight at seven"

"Nice, where are you taking her?"

"I was thinking of Canlis"

"Too snooty for me"

"Neal your favorite places to eat consist of a menu that has beer, wings and a pool table"

The man smiled mischievously "And don't forget the hotties"

While they continued the casual exchange Emma's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. The woman tucked a few strands of hair that had escaped her pony tail and looked at the new message; it was from Regina.

" _ **Will my choice of attire be bound to your thrilling mean of transportation tonight? I would offer to pick you up but my car is still in need of repair"**_

The blonde found that strange, she figured Regina would have had the vehicle up and running by now; that with her sovereign demands, she would have had those guys from road side service rushing to get her back in circulation. She began to type on the screen _**"You can wear anything you want; we won't be riding the bike tonight"**_

" _ **Perfect then, I'll see you at 7:00 my place"**_

" _ **See you later ;)"**_

Emma had completely forgotten about the dire consequences of using her bike as transportation on a date; the majority of her past conquests would always arrive to places with disheveled out of control hair, not to mention the ones who got their dresses or skirts blown by the wind.

Emma turned to Neal and gave him her best bribing smile "What are _you_ doing tonight?"

"The usual"

"Do you think I could borrow Cecilia for a few hours?"

Her friend shrugged selflessly and smiled. "Sure, she's yours"

"Thank you, I had completely forgotten about that, Regina is not the motorcycle type"

"Sheesh like that's ever mattered to you before…"

Emma had to count herself guilty on the one. The truth was that everything about her life screamed lonely and free; not even her vehicle was built to harbor more than two people. Countless women complained in the past yet Emma never considered their objections; it simply didn't matter to her and changing her life choices for a woman had never been a point to be discussed.

After finishing their task for the day, the pair was on the way to the parking lot. Neal opened the door of his sexy red Accura NSX and retrieved a sports bag. "If you don't get lucky after your date, we'll be at the bathtub"

The man left the door of the vehicle open and agilely threw the set of keys in the air for Emma to catch; after the blonde did so without trouble, she handed him the keys to her bike and entered the sports car.

"Thanks, I'll call you"

The man threw on the full face helmet and got on Emma's black Ducati; after starting the engines they both parted.

Subsequent to the much needed shower, Emma got ready and finished looking as desirable as always with minimum effort, though tonight her choice of clothing was still within her style parameters in a less casual way. The blonde smelled and looked irresistible; after throwing on her best black leather jacket, she made sure Jackal's bladder was empty and his bowls were full and like that she was gone.

Emma couldn't deny she was a bit nervous; she loved Regina's company and found her smart mouth highly entertaining but she only hoped she was able to keep the brunette fully engaged; she would try her best to finish sealing the deal.

The ride to Regina's house was fast and smooth; the night was splendid and the sky perfectly clear; which was a rarity for the usually wet Washington state signature weather. The blonde parked the vehicle and walked to Regina's door. She looked down at herself, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

A few minutes had passed when the door opened and the woman revealed herself. Regina looked devastatingly ravishing; the simple tight black dress and stilettos complimented her skin and crimson lips to perfection; Emma felt seduced by everything her five senses were experiencing.

"Evening Miss Swan" The brunette greeted.

Both women tried to disguise the effects each obviously had on the other with resolve. Emma didn't want to chase Regina away and ruin her business plans, the brunette on the other hand had found herself enjoying the blonde far too much lately and this worried her as it was not part of her usual behavior.

Emma grinned "Still with that…"

"Right… _Emma_ " Regina finished with a smile.

Satisfied, Emma gave her a small smile back. "Are you ready?"

Regina nodded "I am; allow me to take my purse and coat then we may go"

Emma nodded and waited for the woman; she sneaked a peek into the seemingly impeccable house. Regina returned a bit more covered up but still stunning. After the brunette locked the door, the blonde walked her to the car and opened the door for her. Regina raised a brow and grinned with smug satisfaction; she entered the sleek vehicle and waited for the blonde to do the same, Emma smirked as she walked around the car… this woman was a thrill.

Emma settled in her leather seat and pushed the clutch; shifted to first and pushed the gas pedal.

Regina eyed he action "So you are adventurous on all your choices of transportation"

"Oh… the stick shift" Emma turned to her and smiled "Actually she's not mine"

" _She?_ "

"Cecile… I mean the car, it's my friend's… and if I were to have one of my own I wouldn't drive manual"

Regina let out an amused scoff and rolled her eyes "Cecile... how chauvinistic of your friend, no offense"

Emma laughed "Yeah he's a character… great guy though, one of my best friends actually"

Emma revved up to higher speeds and they were well on their way up the lit highway; no words were spoken for a few minutes, only the reverberation of the music playing enveloped them. Everything felt exciting and new to Regina tough she was very careful not to show it. The last two occasions she had been around Emma, she noticed how the blonde made her feel at ease, a feeling she usually found within herself alone in the past, she felt protected even though there was no physical danger in sight… the sensation was a good but there was no discussion to be had within a body where her mind was the autocratic ruler.

Emma broke the silence "Do you have something particular in mind? I was thinking of Canlis, unless you want to skip the meal all together we could do something else or go somewhere else, your choice"

Regina was pleased with Emma's selection "Actually I am not very hungry, but they serve a great scotch"

"Alight" Emma smiled and turned her attention to the road.

Once inside and at their secluded table, they sat across from each other. Regina had ordered the scotch she was craving and remains of her deep red lipstick were already printed on the glass rim. Emma went for an imported beer.

"I would have never pegged you for a scotch person"

Regina smiled flirtatiously and narrowed her eyes "And why is that?"

"Because you're so…" Emma searched for words as she took in a deep breath and Regina raised an eyebrow. "Girly"

"Best adjective you could find?"

"I pictured you would be maybe a cosmo lover, perhaps a martini buff" Emma knew she was stirring the pot and she found that she loved getting Regina worked up, in all honesty the blonde saw the brunette as very self sufficient and independent; in reality far from a stereotypical high maintenance woman.

"Well you're wrong" Regina sarcastically smirked "And in truth I can't hold it against you, you don't really know me…" The woman smiled and took a sip "Still I thought you held me in higher regards… and in my defense I would have never judged your alpha oriented drinking choices" The woman liked her lips and smiled without taking her eyes off of Emma's green ones.

Emma looked at the beer bottle in her hand and let out a small laugh "Touché"

Regina joined in and after a few minutes the laughter died down and silence took over.

The blonde was first to speak up again "So… tell me, Do you speak other languages?" Ever since hearing the brunette the day before, Emma was itching with curiosity.

Regina narrowed her eyes and grinned "I feel like I am the one being thoroughly checked for approval here"

"Not at all… I heard you yesterday and was curious that's all"

"What you heard was… Russian"

"Russian… wow, difficult enough" It was Emma's turn to be impressed.

"It isn't when you speak it from childhood"

"Are you Russian?"

"My grandfather and father are, so I would say partly… my mother was Italian"

Emma raised her eyebrows and nodded "That's… awesome" No wonder she's so absolute and seemingly fearless Emma thought, she noticed the woman had referred to her mother in past tense so she looked down briefly and chose to respectfully change the subject; she didn't want to make the brunette feel as if the was scrutinizing her.

"If I remember correctly, the reason for this _meeting_ was for me to measure you up to _my_ safety standards, not the other way around"

Emma knew Regina didn't mean that in a bad way, the blonde smiled and licked her lips as she blinked "Fair enough… what would you like to know?"

"If I were to accept this proposal of yours" Regina raised a provocative brow with intent "Where would you be taking me?"

"Vancouver"

"As in Canada?"

"As in tiny town three hours south from Seattle… very much still in Washington state don't worry"

"Ah… small town girl, interesting"

"My twin brother is getting married so unfortunately it would be frowned upon for me to skip it... Vancouver is no Seattle but I promise to try my best and keep you entertained with the least possible amount of drama"

"And a twin…"

"Fraternal... we are polar opposites"

Regina raised an eyebrow and turned her head to the side slightly with skepticism.

Emma laughed coolly "I pledge to keep you as far away from my mother and my brother as I can"

"Are you kidding? Emma I thrive in confrontation" the woman said assertively.

Emma continued to laugh and shook her head "So I've seen, believe me… I can't wait to hear that yes come out of your mouth, you will be perfect"

"I like your confidence; you really are convinced I will agree to this aren't you?"

"I am optimistic"

"Or maybe delusional and a little pretentious" Regina said roguishly.

Emma grinned maintaining eye contact with the brunette. _Tease_.

"You tell me"

"We shall see" Regina offered as she took a sip of her drink still not breaking eye contact with the blonde. Emma raised her bottle and did the same.

In the past half hour Regina had learned a few things about the blonde, noticed she was left handed and quite the challenger, yet held kindness in her eyes… deep down the brunette had already made up her mind but watching Emma work for it was highly entertaining.

"So you are in the aeronautical field…"

Emma swallowed and nodded "I am and I love it… I don't remember ever wanting to do anything else… my mother on the other hand hates it, she says it's a man's job" Emma hid it well but Regina caught a faint gleam of sadness in her eyes.

"Quite frankly I think it's admirable… extremely challenging career path with a great deal of responsibility"

Emma smiled coyly "Thanks"

Regina smiled back.

Now it was Emma's turn to revise. In the past forty five minutes she had gotten to see that Regina was not quite the irreverent person many thought her to be, the brunette had an absolute presence and assertive ways, but she was considerate, straight forward, sarcastic in the best way possible and surprisingly nice… aside from the obvious fact of making every facial expression and mannerism drip with raw sensuality. This woman ran deep and she could taste just how close she was to getting the chance to be able to dive in and get to know her better. Regina was a polychromatic puzzle juxtaposed in the most compelling ways.

After a few more drinks circulated through their blood stream and moods became more allowing and daring, Regina decided to politely bring the encounter to an end. Emma drove her home and then walked her to the door. The night was cool an inviting; that exact time when everything seemed more beautiful and anything felt possible. _Dangerous_.

Regina smiled and looked down at her feet and then back up with a smile "Thank you for everything Emma I must admit it was quite pleasant"

Emma smiled and nodded "My pleasure Regina and thank you I had fun too"

Emma hadn't had a night like this in a long time and the change of pace was nice.

Regina nodded and Emma began to walk to the vehicle, after a few seconds the blonde turned around. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Regina sighed.

"Buying a new car is on the top of my list… it's not ideal being stranded in my house" Regina joked lightly.

Emma furrowed her brows "A new car? Yours is a classic! Let me fix it for you"

"I would hate to make you go through all that trouble; you don't have to do that"

"It's no trouble at all… remember? I love it" Emma insisted with a smile.

"Very well then…"

"Where did you have it towed to?"

"It's actually right here in my garage"

"Great, if you want to I can come by tomorrow and work on it"

Regina sighed and agreed "It's all yours"

That car was the only thing that kept Regina connected to her deceased mother, Emma had absolutely no idea yet this meant a great deal to the brunette.

"Good night Emma"

Emma took a deep breath and nodded with s small smile "Night"

The blonde walked to the car and left.

Emma awoke excited to greet the new day; she took jackal for a long walk… dropped Neal's car off and picked up her bike, had lunch with her best friend Ruby, who did not rest until she had hold on every little detail of Emma and Regina's outing.

"Did you kiss her?" Ruby asked with wide expecting eyes and a big smile.

"It wasn't a date"

Ruby rolled her eyes and pursed her lips "Ok fine, but I think you're in denial with your whole Pretty Woman gig… you totally like this chick Emma, you actually borrowed a car so she wouldn't be cold"

"Rubs I just met her and besides… I am supposed to be making her feel comfortable not the opposite, going a little out of my way is… harmless" Emma shrugged.

"Bullshit"

Emma lughed. "You're gonna have to let it go"

"Ok… if this is completely innocent and "harmless" tell me right now that you did not make plans to see her again today"

"It's not like that"

"See? Bullshit"

"Alright fine!" Emma rolled her eyes and sighed "Maybe I find her sort of…"

Ruby looked at her with resolve; she knew she was right and hell she wanted to hear it, the carefree woman never understood why people went around the bush in life when communication was right there for everyone to use and simply avoid a whole lot of well… _bullshit_.

"Magnetic"

"That's it?"

"Yes"

"Bullshit" Ruby finished sardonically; the woman placed both feet on the chair next to her and crossed them along with her arms. Emma smiled and shook her head once more.

Yes maybe Ruby was right, but Emma had to focus and remember what this was… an innocent business transaction.

Once lunch with Ruby had come to an end the blonde rode her bike to Regina's house. She had packed the tools she knew would need. Emma still hadn't received the yes she so anxiously sought after; the blonde felt very confident this was a done deal, but she could not help but to feel a hint of insecurity at the thought of Regina stringing her along for fun. Those doubts quickly dissipated and she simply reached the conclusion that she could do nothing but just wait and see.

The ride to Regina's house seemed to be becoming shorter and shorter; perhaps this was given to the fact of the continuity of her visits though she had to admit she enjoyed the chance to get in synch with her thoughts, after all the scenery was simply beautiful and peaceful.

The blonde was back to jeans a black tank and another one of many jackets, she killed the engine and removed her helmet… she noticed Regina had opened the garage door; leaving the Mercedes in plain view. Emma pulled out her cell and called the brunette "Hey… I'm here"

Regina walked through the house "I know I swear I could hear you five miles away" Regina was exaggerating; perhaps trying to convince herself she hadn't looked out the window and smiled as she heard the roar of Emma's Ducati. "I'll be right down"

By the time Regina was outside Emma had already popped the hood open and gathered her tools.

"I see you've found your way around"

"I hope you don't mind"

Regina gave her a small smile with crossed arms "Not at all… do you think you can fix it?"

Emma's eyes roamed the brunette discreetly; she noticed Regina was wearing jeans and a loose blouse that dropped on one side, exposing her toned olive shoulder and her bra's strap.

"Sure… it's not as complicated as it sounds" The woman began to take a few cap screws off.

"Do you need anything else besides your tools? I mean can I get you anything?"

The blonde stopped what she was doing and removed her jacket exposing her inviting arms, shoulders and torso; Regina scanned her body… thruthfully it was hard not to; she put her hair up in a pony tail. Emma shook her head "Not yet… if I do I'll let you know"

The blonde returned to her task and Regina continued to observe with absolutely no clue of what Emma was doing. She couldn't deny it was rather pleasant, just as the engineer pushed, pressed, turned and tinkered with things her muscles flexed the brunette could feel the heat rising in her body.

A few strands of blonde hair fell on her face; as Emma tried to unhook one last crucial piece. Boy was it tight! One more pull of the socket wrench and an abundant gush of oil stroke Emma's chest with no mercy, Regina yelped and jumped back, the blonde on the other hand was used to it.

With the back of her hand she wiped off a bit of oil from her chin; luckily the only amount that had reached her face. Her top on the other hand was not so lucky.

"Ok… now I need something"

Regina hissed and observed the beautiful mess; the woman let out a small laugh "Your top is ruined" The brunette found the situation comical yet she felt bad for Emma and it showed.

"Come inside… I'll find you something else to wear"

Regina lead the way and Emma fallowed; the blonde looked around at the tastefully decorated house… every single inch of the place screamed Regina; the woman had excellent taste… the home was beautiful yet cozy. The brunette got lost in the depths of the dwelling while Emma continued to look around but mostly down at herself; the blonde reached for the hem of the tank and removed it casually, this action leaving only her black bra and smooth stomach in view.

Regina returned with a clean hand towel and a one of her own simple tanks no one ever got to see. The brunette came to a halt and swallowed hard as her eyes hit Emma in this unexpected exposed state. The older woman swore she felt the space between her hips tighten once she discovered the blonde had quite the enticing pelvic line and stomach. She shook herself out of the trance.

"Here…" Was all Regina could manage at the moment.

Emma smiled and wiped off as much oil from her skin as she could "Thank you"

The brunette smiled back a bit nervously.

Eventually Emma finished her task successfully and Regina's car was alive again. The brunet was endlessly grateful and in spirits of repaying the blonde she offered her to stay for a glass of wine. Emma accepted gladly and waited for the other woman in the small cozy terrace that overlooked at the calm Seattle waters. The sun was setting as Regina walked out with two glasses of red wine and handed one to her guest.

Emma smiled "Thank you"

"I hope red is ok, I apologize for the lack of beer" Regina smiled.

She looked down as if looking for words on the ground and then looked into Emma's kind green eyes.

"Thank you for fixing my car… it means a lot to me" In that instant Emma saw the real Regina unscripted and raw "That was actually my mother's car… the only thing I agreed to keep of hers with me after she died"

The blonde felt happy for being able to give that to Regina yet at the same time she felt horrible for bringing a faint gleam of sadness to her eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry Regina"

The brunette shook her head and smiled "It's ok… it happened a long time ago"

It was easy to see Emma's inner beauty, Regina had a rather rough and double ended relationship with the majority of humans she encountered; yet meeting someone like the blonde was something to be appreciative of… she had stumbled upon a rarity many longed for, something they wished to find in a friend… a lover or even a simple stranger.

Emma lingered looking into her eyes as much as she could without seeming like it was too much "Well… I should get going, thank you for the wine" She smiled and gulped the rest.

Regina nodded and blinked softly "You are most welcome and…"

Emma looked at her expectantly.

"The answer is _yes…_ "

Emma smiled and in no time she was beaming.

 **A/N: There it is! Once again thank you for the amazing response you guys have given me, I am so excited about this story and absolutely love writing it** **drop me a review! I love to hear what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am incredibly flattered and so happy you guys are loving this story so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reviewing it, connecting with you makes it much more exciting and meaningful.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **First (Cold War Kids)**

A few calendar days had passed; Emma and Regina had not spoken since the day the blonde was able to fix the brunette's car and both women ended their evening sharing a glass of wine and a hand full of grateful smiling glances.

Regina's week had progressed at its expected pace, schedules and sessions were met without complications; though the raven haired woman was honest enough with herself to admit that she had caught her mind wandering off briefly a couple of times. Each instance was swiftly brushed off with a deep breath, a raised eyebrow and head shake. Regina's life was systematically arranged and this was her craft; she liked it that way. For people whose center and core balance are characteristic for being unshakable... dismissing distractions becomes automatic, just like liars eventually believe their own lies.

Emma on the other hand was basically crawling on walls. The blonde had spent all afternoon in a constant fidgeting loop. Ruby leaned back on the comfortable couch and blew the invisible fringe on her eyes, the woman's body jiggled like jello due to Emma's incessant leg shaking; the blonde was smeared on the same couch biting on a cuticle.

"Emma stop it you're driving me crazy!" Ruby's said glaring her blue eyes.

The blonde rose from the couch and walked to the kitchen "Do you want some coffee? I'm gonna to make some coffee"

Ruby twisted her face sardonically; swung her legs and sat up "Yeah cause that's exactly what you need"

Jackal observed the pair from a few feet away as he rested his perfect face on his paws; he sighed.

Emma opened the cabinet and pulled out her favorite roast "What do you mean?"

Her friend walked up to her as she rolled her eyes and snatched the coffee package from the blonde's hands; Emma furrowed her brows in confusion with mouth agape. "If you drink coffee I swear I'm going to tie you up or maybe throw you out the window" The brunette warned.

"What? Why?"

Ruby gave her a mirthless laugh "Because you're freaking the fuck out Emma _that's_ why" The tall brunette opened the refrigerator and pulled out two beers "You need to relax not get lost in a self induced panic attack… here" She handed Emma the bottle.

The blonde took it and exhaled deeply "I guess you're right I am a bit anxious" She twisted the top open and took a big gulp.

Ruby raised a sarcastic brow "Right… just a tad… look, you're gonna be fine… I mean you say the chick is like the goddess of acting"

"She's excellent, but you're forgetting kind of an important part… _I'm_ not" Emma began to drum her fingers on the counter top.

The wedding was only five days away; which meant both women would be departing to Emma's hometown the next day, not to mention Regina should be well on her way to meet with the blonde at her apartment to prepare for the events and create a back story any minute.

Ruby placed her hand on Emma's freezing the nervous reflex. "Stop it!"

"Really how hard can it be? Just follow her flow; shit enjoy a little… I'm sure you're gonna get to have your hands all over her… It's called instinct Emma; nature's bound to take over" Ruby winked "If you know what I mean"

Emma raised an annoyed brow "No actually I don't know what you mean… what are you implying?"

"Ugh you like her dude… and if you would just grow some balls you'd at least admit that to yourself"

"We barely know each other Ruby"

"And who the hell cares? When you find the instructions manual on human behavior and emotional guidelines of how to; let me take a look at it… God knows I'd bank on the shit"

"You make absolutely no sense" Emma said coolly with a closed mouthed smile.

The tall brunette walked to the living room and sat back on the couch. "Based on what you've told me, I think I am the only one in this trio who isn't full of shit…"

Emma snorted out a small laugh "You're deluded if you think she likes me"

The brunette raised her hands in the air "Whatever… it's like everyone in your world is walking down the street with bright pink dildos hooked to their crutch and you two are the only ones who don't notice" She put her feet on the coffee table and crossed them as she washed some beer down.

Emma twisted her face and smacked her own forehead "Ruby"

"True story" She shrugged lightly.

Emma shook her head to herself "Why are you still here anyway?"

Ruby deadpanned.

"Oh no no… I am not leaving till I see this all powerful hottie, don't even think of kicking me out"

"Well too bad, because I am indeed kicking you out my dear friend"

Ruby slouched her shoulders and stomped her foot on the pristine hardwood floor "Emma!"

"Ruby! She's gonna be here any minute and I'm already sloshing on my edges"

"Really? I hadn't noticed" The brunette teased sarcastically.

Emma huffed and smiled "Your're hilarious... whatever up… up!" The blonde reached her hand out to help her friend off the couch.

Ruby pouted with furrowed brows and complied "This is bullshit"

Emma pulled her up with a smile "Don't be such a baby… I promise I'll tell you all about it"

Just as they were getting ready to walk to the door, Jackal rose and began to pace near the door wagging his tail.

Ruby's eyes widened and a satisfied smile took over her face, while Emma mirrored the bug eyed expression with a frown and mortified twist. "Shit she's here" Emma whispered.

Ruby nodded static and began to jump still holding Emma's hands "I feel like a school girl! How anticlimactic" The woman whispered in excitement.

Emma turned and looked at the door knowing it was only a matter of minutes before she heard the bell.

The sweet golden retriever rattled around as his collar's sounds amped up Emma's angst.

The door bell rang.

Jackal barked and Ruby tried to swallow a laugh while Emma glared at her. The blonde walked to the door and her equally tall friend followed.

As soon as Emma opened the door a smile was painted on her face; Regina mirrored it while the golden canine swiftly launged himself up placing both his paws on the raven haired woman's chest.

Regina took in a sharp breath; while her stunning brown eyes almost jumped out of her face, the usually poised woman clenched her fists and stiffened not really knowing what to do.

Emma's eyes widened and Ruby pressed both lips together tightly trying to hold back a laugh.

"Jackal get down! Shit I'm so sorry Regina he doesn't usually do this" The woman said as she tried to peel her beloved dog off her guest.

"Come on buddy"

After she succeeded, the brunette tried a smile and began to straighten her clothes, smoothing down her expensive coat. The woman tossed her hair and managed a polite smile "It's quite alright… chipper little friend you've got there"

Emma let out a small laugh "I think he likes you… maybe a bit too much"

Jackal continued to sniff Regina with intent and pleasure.

Ruby enjoyed every single second of the scuffle and was now tugging on her earlobe straightforwardly inspecting the woman standing a few feet away from her.

Regina was quick to notice the bold woman and gave her a discrete yet imposing look, silently prompting Emma to introduce the strangers. Ruby continued to defiantly grin never breaking eye contact.

"Regina this is my best friend Ruby… Ruby, this is Regina" The blonde buried her hands in her pockets while Ruby extended hers to the stunning woman.

"Hi, Ruby Lucas" She smiled.

"Regina Mills" The woman said politely and scanned the other from head to toe challengingly.

Ruby was not one bit bothered and noticed this defiant woman matched up the dominant Godly creature from her friend's late night tales over beers and chips; she noticed her luscious lips bore a scar on the top side. Emma looked elsewhere awkwardly and scratched the back of her head.

"Well I was actually on my way out Regina; It was nice to finally meet you"

Regina tilted her head at Ruby's last words. "Likewise Miss Lucas" The raven haired woman said without taking her piercing eyes from the taller brunette.

Ruby on the other hand reveled on the fact that Regina was obviously marking her territory.

"I'll see ya Emma… call me later" She said as she walked passed Regina who did not turn and instead took a deep breath and smiled at Emma while she shed her coat with grace.

The blue eyed brunette let her jaw fall and eyes narrow as if an arrow had pierced her stomach; this woman was fine and Ruby being well… Ruby had to do what she did best. Emma tried to stall and her friend gave her two thumbs up while she bit her lips with unquenchable satisfaction; checking out her ass **'So fucking hot'** the woman mouthed. The blonde continued to see her friend making expressions on Regina's back and over her shoulder,

"Bye…" Emma forced a smile "Ruby."

By now Ruby was bucking her hips in and out, while her motioning hands held an imaginary body she was mindfucking.

Emma laughed to herself and closed the door. "Bye!"

The blonde leaned back on the door momentarily as she prepared herself.

"I'm sorry; she can be a little…."

"Presumptuous…" Regina said as she looked around Emma's apartment.

The blonde pushed herself off the door and smiled "She's very forward but has the biggest heart; she's insanely smart too… we work together actually"

Regina took in the information with a nod and smiled "Beautiful home Emma"

The blonde walked to the stainless steel refrigerator "Thanks" She said with a small smile "Would you like something to drink? I've got some wine"

The blonde never drank wine, yet she was not about to let Regina in her little secret; she had bought the bottle earlier after careful consideration of her choices.

"That would be great thank you" The brunette said as she respectfully stood in place eyeing her surroundings in detail.

"Please make yourself comfortable…"

Regina smiled while she made her way to the couch and sat with poise.

By the time Regina's perfect ass hit the expensive leather, Emma was already across from her on the nearby matching seat. "Here" She handed the brunette the young Cabernet filled glass.

"Thank you"

Emma exhaled deeply and rolled her shoulders. "So… Where should we start? I can't believe I hadn't thought of this before"

"Fret not" Regina smiled smugly "Luckily you've hired the best acting coach on the west coast"

Emma adjusted her position on the seat and grinned. _Game on_.

"I trust you… and I am glad because I might unwillingly make this very had for you"

"There is no such thing as bad opposites Emma" Regina said with conviction and presence that would make her have chemistry even with a chair. "Unless both sides are in equal lacks of talent"

"Which isn't our case because no matter how much I suck at _acting_ you will make us both look great"

"Exactly"

"But… in order to get to that place, I need some information… and we will have to craft a solid back story" The woman said as she opened her purse and took out a small case; opened it and revealed a pair of reading glasses, after putting them on Emma swallowed hard. Nothing could ever make this woman not look sexy. She continued to watch as pulled out a sleek black notebook with a hard cover, the brunette opened it and as she readied her pen she looked up.

"Where and when were you born?"

Emma raised her brows and took a deep breath "I was born October 18th 1988 in Vancouver actually"

Regina began to write and looked up at Emma "July 15th 1984, New York"

Emma opened her mouth as if she were going to speak and Regina's lips curled up I amusement "You might want to write this down" She finished and went back to her notebook.

The blonde blinked and swiftly stood up and tried to find a pad and pen.

As the blonde searched a drawer in her kitchen, Regina spoke over without taking her eyes away from the paper. "Favorite type of food"

"Anything that doesn't have animal meat in it" The blonde said as she returned with a simple note pad and black pen. She sat back down.

Regina faithfully wrote and looked up "Italian" The blonde smiled caught a bit off guard "Right…" And as she focused on her paper she began to write.

"In my down time I enjoy reading" Emma looked up and focused her attention on Regina's provocative lips moving. "Appreciate the rain and I thoroughly dislike cucumbers"

Emma bit her bottom lip and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear "Me too…" She smiled. "I mean I love to read and taking things apart, I enjoy the occasional video game and I can't live without music…. Oh and I am deathly allergic to bees"

Regina raised an eyebrow and then continued to write.

"Alright… how did we meet? Do you have anything already in mind?"

Emma smiled awkwardly and shrugged "Not really… I guess we could say through a common friend"

"Very well…" Regina accepted the answer and wrote it down, Emma did the same.

"How long have we been in a relationship?" Regina raised her eyes and met Emma's gleaming green. By now Jackal began to walk towards the older woman and she observed him moving closer and closer.

Emma began to speak "Maybe six months? I mean not too new to seem like a casual date, and not so long that they will start asking when we're getting married"

Regina's eyes followed the beautiful golden retriever as he jumped on the couch and stretched his legs placing his head on her lap. The woman looked at Emma "Seven… six is too even numbered, seems fabricated"

Regina continued to look down at the canine. Emma realized "Oh I'm sorry Regina… Jackal, leave Regina alone buddy" The dog looked at her, ignored her words and exhaled deeply.

The brunette motioned with her hand "its ok, he's not bothering me" She gave the blonde a small smile and Emma returned it looking into her eyes.

"Okay" She finished softly. _And a chord was struck_.

Regina let out a small laugh "It seems he completely disregarded your words I must say"

Emma rolled her eyes and shrugged "You will see a lot of that in the next few days" She smiled as she looked at Jackal while Regina pet his head softly. "He's actually the only one who acts like he gives a shit about what I say, besides Ruby and Neal of course"

"I can most definitely relate to _that_ … my father is an extremely difficult man, we do not mix"

"I'm sorry to hear that" The blonde offered genuinely.

"Quite frankly I do not care… I think we are far too similar him and I, perhaps that's the reason why we clash"

"How about your grandfather? I mean you mentioned him the other day"

Regina smiled softly "He is the kindest man I know… we are very close; he's actually the one I spoke to on the phone the day you heard me speak Russian"

"That's so crazy… I am super close to my grandma, she practically raised me, I refused to live with my mother since I was about fourteen"

Regina smiled and found the similarity heartwarming.

They spoke for hours writing information about each other on their note books, two glasses of wine later and they had already filled out a couple of pages with valuable data. Emma sat up to change the song playing; she swiped her iPod's screen and settled on a new tune. "What about the um… you know, romantic stuff?"

Regina looked up still sitting on the couch with elegantly crossed legs. "What about it?"

Emma scratched the back of her head "I mean shouldn't we practice? Maybe feel more comfortable with each other"

Regina rolled her lips on her tongue and blinked softly; her mouth forming a seductive smile. "Actually, romantic "situations" are fueled by chemistry" The brunette swiftly uncrossed her legs and stood. The blonde licked her lips and swallowed a gulp placing her hands on the edge of the counter.

Regina walked slowly towards her with panty dropping confidence "It basically means two components interact with each other" The alluring brunette penetrated Emma with her deep dark eyes and walked closer, the blonde's breathing began to quicken and she took a step back until her back hit the edge of the counter "In a way that causes a reaction..." Regina Invaded her personal space and with tempting lips; she placed both hands on each side of the surface.

Her eyes traveled from Emma's lips up to her eyes and she grinned. "The reaction will be far greater if we simply allow the sensations to…. _pervade"_ Regina finished almost whispering inches from Emma's lips and smiled.

The blonde's heart almost pounded out of her chest, but she kept her cool in check. Emma's gleaming eyes traveled from Regina's exquisite crimson lips up to her gripping eyes.

"Wouldn't you agree?" The older woman questioned with sex dripping from every single word she spoke. The blonde gripped on the surface's edge tightly; swallowed hard and licked her lips yet again "You're the coach, I trust your judgment"

"Very well…" Regina smiled again and backed away a little; remaining still dangerously close to the blonde. "There is only one rule to be remembered Emma..."

"Go on" The blonde said softly looking into her eyes.

"Whatever situation we may find each other engaged in, will be completely platonic and professional. Is that clear?" Regina said with allure that simply did not match her request.

"Of course" Emma said getting sublimely lost in Regina's sweet breath.

"It is settled then" The woman said and completely parted from the blonde's grasp like nothing had happened seconds before. "What time shall we meet tomorrow?

Emma took a deep breath and shook herself back to reality "I booked us on the 10:00 am flight to Portland; so I'd say at the airport by 9:00? after we arrive, it's a fifteen minute drive back to Washington State and into Vancouver" Emma smiled "We should be there by lunchtime with my beloved mother" Emma finished with sarcasm.

Regina raised a brow and returned the smile picking up her purse. "I will see you tomorrow then"

Emma nodded "I'll walk you to your car"

Regina smiled and they were out of the apartment minutes later.

Shortly after and once outside; they walked on the wet shiny pavement until they reached Regina's black Mercedes.

The brunette took a deep breath and reached for her keys "Thank you for walking me out Emma"

She unlocked the door and opened it. Emma extended her hand to Regina; the brunette looked at the expecting limb and took it.

The brunette smiled deliciously and enticed Emma one last time with her seductively challenging eyes.

"See you tomorrow" Emma let out penetrating Regina's nostrils with her irresistible scent mixed with the cool air.

"See you then" The woman finished and entered her vehicle.

 **Thank you! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and drop me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, read and reviewed. I am thrilled to know how much you are liking the story because in truth so am I. To those I cannot reply because they reviewed as guests or without signing in, thank you! you guys are amazing 3**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Tear In My Heart (Twenty One Pilots)**

The infamous day had arrived; Emma had barely been able to sleep. First off she had no idea what to expect from the upcoming days, she had gradually hit every phase of an absolute nervous breakdown up to the point of culmination, which was where she found herself at the moment. Perhaps it was the caffeine crash in her body or simply adrenaline withdrawals, but she was grateful to be feeling more like herself this morning. The blonde was back to her effortlessly sexy attires; wearing a plaid shirt, a black vest, jeans and tall boots to her knees. She was sitting at the gate engrossed on her cell phone; making sure her car rental reservations were confirmed and ready. Bringing the note pad full of Regina facts was a must though in all sincerity she had no need for it, her fucking brilliant retention capacity made it that much easier to remember every single detail. She was sure that was the only reason why she recalled everything from her favorite color to name of her first grade teacher; and perhaps the way her lips gestured in all kinds sensual ways when she was deep in confrontation with another person… but wait that wasn't on her notes.

Emma's only bag had already been checked in and the only thing missing from the equation was the woman who would be playing her girlfriend starting in exactly one hour and eighteen minutes.

Back at the other end of the terminal Regina walked without flaws; the provocative brunette was on her cell phone entertaining a call; her full sized pair of Loui suit cases had also been checked in. The brunette walked up to the counter of a coffee house near the gates.

Regina's good friend Katherine was on the other end of the line. _**"Ok so let me get this straight… you're getting paid to go away with this woman and be her girlfriend for a week?"**_

"Yes… and it is not a week; it's four or five days" Regina smiled at the young man on the other side of the counter "Tall caramel macchiato… and a cappuccino soy… please" Regina said still holding the phone to her ear. The man nodded pleasantly.

" _ **You're such a slut!"**_

Regina Jerked her head back and furrowed her brows "I am no such thing!"

" _ **A lesbian slut!"**_

Regina rolled her eyes and finished with a raised brow letting out a deep breath; explaining herself would only extend the conversation forever and she could care less about her friend's taunts. The brunette didn't believe in labels or relationships for that matter.

The boy returned with Regina's order and she handed him her exclusively colored credit card.

"I only called you to inform you of my plans just in case something happens then you know where I am"

Regina took her credit card from his hand with a smile and leaned her head to her shoulder trying her best to keep the phone on her ear. The brunette placed the piece of plastic back inside her neatly kept expensive wallet and back into her purse.

" _ **This is too exciting keep a girl informed Regina, I'll be on the edge of my seat. Tell me is she hot?"**_

"Bye Katherine"

" _ **No! wait Reg—"**_

The raven haired woman ended the call, took both cups and made her way to the assigned gate.

After a short walk, she spotted the Emma and her lip curled up mischievously.

The blonde noticed a perfect pair of strapped heels and the exquisite legs they were attached to. She slowly looked up to find the elegant woman approaching her flawlessly dressed. Regina grinned as she closed the distance between them and handed the cup to a smiling Emma.

"Thank you, I needed this…" Emma took a sip and noticed Regina remembered what she liked.

The alluring woman sat next to her "How long until we board?"

The blonde looked at the chart behind the gate agent and then at her phone. "Actually any minute now"

After making a pause and getting lost in a small realization Emma was hit by the immensity of what Regina was giving her "Thank you for doing this…"

Regina smiled coolly "You're welcome; I simply hope I don't find myself regretting this before the week is over… that is one very small town you are taking me to… must be asphyxiating" The older woman said with dread and took a sip of her coffee.

Emma took no offense to the comment. She reached inside her sling bag and pulled out an envelope which she handed to the brunette.

Regina eyed it, swallowed and took it; after opening it the brunette saw a small stack of hundred dollar bills, she smirked. "Ever heard of that guaranteed small piece of paper called a check?"

Emma gave half a shrug "Cash talks louder than anything else" She finished with a smile "It's all there; you can count it if you want"

The brunette gracefully placed it in her purse "I believe you"

Their exchange was interrupted by the voice of the gate agent through the speaker "Good morning my name is Carly and my goal is to make your experience as stress free and efficient as possible. Welcome to flight 2057 to Portland. We will begin boarding customers traveling with infants in car seats or strollers. Then we will board by zone. Please take a moment to locate your zone on the boarding pass. Thank you for choosing West Pacific Airlines.

Just as the nonthreatening professional voice carried the words with flawless fluidity, Emma felt her nerves shoot transmission of impulses and sensations all throughout her body; she drew in a long breath and smiled at Regina. This was real and happening _now_.

Regina shifted in her seat with grace and began to ready herself.

The brunette smirked "You seem nervous, for someone who lives around airplanes this should be considered highly out of character"

"I am not afraid of flying of course… I am definitely dreading having to see my mother's face today though" Emma lied. She was nervous shitless and the reason was sitting right next to her.

"I would like to invite our premium Zone to board at this time through the Sky Priority Lane. Please look for the letters PREM on your boarding pass. Thank you for your business and loyalty. If you are traveling with carry-on bags today, federal regulations permit one carry-on bag and one small personal item such as a purse, computer bag or briefcase. Please remove any items you may need in the flight as well as items of high value, spare lithium batteries and e-cigarettes. Once again thank you for choosing West Pacific"

They stood in line a few feet away from the woman. Regina rolled her eyes as the professional gate agent continued to speak and was grateful she was next in line to hand her the boarding pass. The amicable blonde with piercing blue eyes scanned her ticket and smiled "Have a nice flight"

Regina nodded and gave her a forced smile. Emma was next; the blonde offered a kind closed mouthed smile and they were both lost in the depth of the jet way.

The flight ended up being a breeze; they landed right on time and were able to pick up the compact rental car as scheduled. Both women were now on the highway making their way back into the Washington state line; Regina was lost in thought as she looked out the window. The view was simply stunning and unexpectedly pleasant, warm faint ray lights filtered through the glass and onto her skin. The brunette did not share this with Emma but the more they approached their destination, the more excited she became. This was new and somehow Emma had the ability to remind her she was human and in those brief moments she felt like such a creature, she felt emotion… and feeling again was a refreshing change of state for her usually proper and impeccable self; though the origin and directions of said emotions were subjects she willingly tried her best to brush off.

The blonde drove with effortless skill; she seemed cool and calmed yet cruising the familiar streets was hitting her hard. Well known land marks were left passed as they drove through the heart of Vancouver WA. The town wasn't as incredibly small as Regina described it; in fact it was quite charming with a bit of that eclectic feel, signature of the north western state. They stopped at an all too familiar street light, the vivid bold red spoke to Emma of what was near; the blonde smiled and turned to Regina coolly "We are about eight seconds away from my parent's house, are you ready for this?"

Regina turned to look at the blonde and grinned smugly "I am well prepared, the question is Emma… Are you?"

The brunette laughed to herself and looked ahead. This woman was a delicious challenge and no matter how many times she did this, the blonde seemed to find herself wanting more and more of it. The light changed to green and she stepped on the gas pedal; they drove down the long street and Regina noticed the neighborhood was on the higher scale of upper middle class. The vehicle came to a gradual stop and Emma turned into the looped driveway of a beautiful two story mansion. Emma parked the car and killed the engine. She turned to Regina.

"Before we get out and there's no turning back, there's something I want you to wear for me please?"

The brunette cocked her head with honest curiosity "What is it?"

Emma reached to the back of her neck and removed a silver piece of jewelry from her neck. The piece was simple and held a single black labret piercing hoop. "I've worn this since I was a kid, my grandmother gave me the necklace"

Regina smiled "I see; so you might as well urinate all around me…"

"I wouldn't do that… not yet at least" Emma sensed the light tone on Regina's comment and entertained her joke. The brunette let out an amused laugh.

"That is absolutely disgusting"

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to of course"

By the time Emma finished her sentence; Regina had put her alluring dark hair up and exposed her neck for the blonde. "I should charge you extra for this" She added pretending extraordinarily well the blonde's request hadn't moved her walls a little.

Emma put the necklace on her smooth neck gently and smiled as she leaned back and looked into her eyes "Thank you… it looks good on you"

Regina flared her nostrils lightly and smirked. "Alright Emma... action"

The blonde grinned and stepped out of the vehicle, she stretched and on the other side, Regina exited with grace.

The brunette noticed three faces trying to hide by the window and raised a brow.

"For not caring much, your family certainly seems to be particularly interested, " Regina said as she straightened her clothes.

Emma turned to the large living room window and saw her father, mother and Belle's face. "Oh my God" She said with dread and annoyance.

Her brother Killian sat on a chair with his feet up on the coffee table. "Is she hot?" He asked confidently.

To that comment his blue eyed red headed fiancé turned and glared.

"What?" He laughed and winked at her cynically.

Mary Margaret aimed for the door and as she walked by her son she touched his legs "Feet sweetheart"

The man rolled his eyes and put his feet down. He adjusted the neck of his black shirt.

Emma's father spoke as he continued to look out the window "She's gorgeous" He said with no lechery.

Mary Margaret jerked her head back. "David?!"

The man looked around innocently "What?! It's the truth"

Killian grinned smugly "Women are so wicked dad, unforgivable like a whiplash"

"She looks like a snob" Belle let out.

Mary Margaret opened the door just as Emma was about to ring the doorbell; Regina was right next to the blonde.

"Emma!" The woman in the house tried with overplayed enthusiasm.

"Hey mom"

The forty something woman placed her scrutinizing eyes on Regina and the other brunette immediately reacted with a head to toe scan of her own, it was like the seamless hair on their backs stood to end. She noticed Emma's mother had her same eyes though the overload of kindness was amiss. She looked young to have children in their late twenties so she assumed she must have been a teenage mother.

"Well come on in you two, what are you waiting for a written invitation?" Mary Margaret inappropriately joked..

Regina raised an irritated brow.

The blonde took a deep breath then looked at her "girlfriend" and placed a hand on her waist. The touch was light, but the brunette was well aware of it and naturally allowed it.

Both women walked in and the first to notice their intimate embrace was Belle; her face fell; action that did not go unnoticed to Regina.

David smiled brightly and approached his beloved daughter "Emma welcome home sweetheart" The man opened his arms and hugged the blonde. "Hi dad… thanks" She managed as he squeezed her. Once finished he turned his attention to Regina beaming, the brunette noticed he was handsome and seemed like an easy going kind person.

"You must be the girlfriend… Regina, it is a pleasure David Swan" He extended his hand to Regina "Ah heck I'll just give you a hug" The brunette had no time to protest as the unduly excited man embraced her, she turned to Emma with a mortified expression. The blonde bit her lip and smiled amused. Regina glared at her and made a mental note to make her pay for this later.

Mary Margaret eyed them disapprovingly and sorely interrupted "Well that's enough David, don't suffocate them"

Regina noticed the woman was a lover of false smiles. A few seconds in and she already felt bad for the blonde. The last person she registered was the overconfident man sitting back on a chair. _The brother_.

"I am glad you arrived at this time… Belle and I were just getting ready to go meet with the wedding planner outside, her crew is looking out for the best location, you know… for the canopy" The overbearing woman said as she walked to the back door and Belle fallowed.

"You're having the wedding here?" Emma questioned.

Mary Margaret turned "Well of course Emma, it will be charming" The woman finished and walked off; while Belle groaned and quietly fallowed.

Regina's lip curled into a grin and looked at Emma. It was as if they read each other's minds; the blonde grinned back and offered the beautiful woman her arm, Regina hooked hers in and placed her other hand under Emma's vest and over her clothed stomach. The younger woman could feel Regina's grip on her shirt vividly. _She could get used to this_.

While they walked through the back garden's pathway; patches of still alive beautiful lush green could be seen through the left over dusts of white snow.

Emma and Regina walked arm in arm breathing in the cool air. "Who in their right mind would have an outside wedding in the middle of February? Most unfitting"

"My mother would… I bet she's just trying to torture us all by making us freeze our asses to death"

The pair could hear Belle and Mary Margaret bickering as the wedding planner scratched the tip of her nose awkwardly.

"Miss French, Mrs Swan I am sure we can find a middle ground, there's no sense in-"

Belle interrupted her "I paid for blue orchids and I _will_ get blue orchids" She mouthed to the wedding planner.

Mary Margaret furrowed her brows and shook her head quickly "Excuse me? _I…_ paid for orchids though I will say Belle, why do you have to be so tacky? Blue orchids?"

A few paces back Emma rolled her eyes annoyed letting her head fall back and Regina smiled intensely enjoying the verbal quarrel. "This week looks promising… however living with your mother for five days might turn into a borderline traumatic experience"

"There's no way in hell… we're staying here"

"I am rather relieved I must say… no offense" Regina motioned with her free hand.

"None taken"

Mary Margaret turned shouting from a few steps ahead "Time for lunch girls!"

"Coming…"Emma said cheerlessly as Regina continued to smile. "Emma is there someone behind us?" The brunette said through her teeth as they walked back to the house.

The blonde turned to look and shrugged lightly "No…"

"Then why is your hand on my ass?"

Emma smiled and blushed "Right… sorry, this is a small town... you never know who could be watching right?" She winked.

 _She was far from feeling sorry_.

Once inside and at the perfectly set dinner table the whole family sat encompassing it. Sarah, the housekeeper served everyone their respective plates of lasagna next to the salad ones.

"I hope you all enjoy the dish I made it myself" The blonde's mother let out.

Emma sat next to Regina and inspected the steaming plate in front of her with a blank look on her face. The brunette peeked down and realized there was a beef based tomato sauce oozing from the layers of pasta. The older woman immediately caught the look on Emma's face and saw whatever little high expectations she could have had for this trip shatter.

David looked down at his plate and then at his wife, he felt terrible for the blonde while Mary Margaret exhaled dismissively.

"Don't tell me you're still clinging to those silly "I don't eat animals" ideas Emma"

Everyone ate in uncomfortable silence; Regina looked at Emma as she chewed with her mouth closed.

"They are not "silly" ideas mom it's my lifestyle and my choice…" The woman searched for patience and took a deep breath "Never mind… I'll eat the salad"

The unconcerned woman shrugged carelessly and continued eating. "I bought you a dress you know? For the wedding" She added waving her fork in the air.

"I'm not four mom... so no thanks, I can dress myself without your help" Emma said obviously annoyed.

Belle toyed with her food and scratched her head uncomfortably while Killian devoured his food without a care in the world.

"I mean you're always wearing those masculine clothes, they are not appropriate for a wedding Emma, besides after I went through the trouble of finding the perfect dress for you..."

The blonde scratched her ear exasperated "My clothes are not masculine, I am sorry though if I don't measure up to your ridiculous standards of femininity, and I didn't ask you to buy me anything!"

"Your sarcasm is not necessary… don't be rude. Maybe you're right… a dress with your muscles might be pointless"

Regina's eyes widened. This woman was insufferable.

Killian choked on a piece of lasagna as he let out a laugh trying to cover with his mouth.

"Killian chew your food" Mary Margaret scolded.

Emma drew in a deep breath and placed her palms on her thighs "Have you ever read a Stephen King book mom?"

"I have not."

"Well, you should. The Shining is really good"

"What?" Mary Margaret said confused.

Regina smiled with pleasure as she took a sip of water. The blonde had just compared herself to the fictional character Jack who becomes possessed by a mad presence and is urged to kill his family. _Touché Emma_.

"Just forget it" Emma said.

David decided to try and ease the air "So Regina how do you like Vancouver so far?"

The brunette smiled politely "I haven't gotten the chance to see much, but the little I've encountered has been quite lovely Mr Swan thank you for asking"

The man smiled "Ah just call me David… and I'm glad, Emma sweetheart you have to give her the tour"

The blonde nodded and took a bite of her greens. "No worries dad I plan on it"

There was a long awkward pause and only silverware faintly hitting the plates could be heard.

"I am glad you decided to join us for Killian and Belle's special day Regina…" Mary Margaret decided to pipe in "God knows this might be the only wedding I'll get to throw"

Regina slowed her chewing down to a halt and turned to the blonde; she felt as uncomfortable as David and Belle.

Emma's father cleared his throat and lowered his eyes.

Emma clenched her fists letting them fall on the table. "Ok, I'm not hungry anymore"

The blonde stood from the chair "Let's go Regina" She walked off.

Regina immediately took the cloth napkin from her lap and wiped her lips delicately as she chewed her last bite. She placed it on the table and stood "It was nice to meet you David" She managed politely "Thank you for the meal Mrs. Swan. However, I feel the necessity to point out… your lasagna was dry and quite plain…"

Mary Margaret's jaw fell.

"Next time… red pepper flakes" She winked sarcastically "Gives it a bit of a kick… Now if you excuse me I must go find my girlfriend" Regina finished audaciously and walked off regally.

Belle's mouth was equally open; David shook his head with disappointment at his wife and stood as well. Killian, however, looked up from his clean plate and looked around "Where did everybody go?"

The brunette mother slammed her napkin on the table clearly pissed and stood to leave.

Regina walked outside trying to catch up to the blonde who was now making her way into the rented vehicle. "Emma wait!"

The brunette agilely walked off the steps "I am _not_ wearing the right shoes for this…" She mouthed to herself. After reaching the vehicle, Regina entered it and sat on the leather seat. She was going to throw in a smart ass comment about Emma making her run in heels but saw how distraught the blonde looked and her stomach shrank. "Emma…"

Comforting another human was not her forte… but Regina knew how painful it could be to have the people who are supposed to love you unconditionally tear you to shreds.

Emma ran her hands through her hair and allowed her head to fall on the seat while she turned to the older woman. "I'm sorry about all that"

Regina shook her head and blinked softly "You did nothing wrong" The brunette was moved by the sincere rawness in the blonde's eyes; her brown eyes lingered on Emma's emerald ones for a few seconds and then she quickly snapped herself out of the moment. Regina began to buckle up and Emma drove off.

Ten minutes later they were at a drive through window. Regina furrowed her brows "Where are we?"

"I'm starving" Emma said as she looked at the menu.

"I thought you had lost your appetite after the most painful experience in the history of the world"

Emma shrugged "I lied… actually by sitting through that meal with my mom I burned more than two thousand calories just with stress alone" Emma looked back at the menu "Do you want something?"

Regina raised a brow "No thanks, I actually got to eat quite a bit of your mother's bland lasagna"

Emma shrugged and drove up o the window, after ordering her meal and waiting basically nothing; she paid and then parked under a nearby tree. "Do you mind?" Emma asked.

"Not at all, suit yourself…" Regina said as she removed the strangling seat belt.

Emma unwrapped her veggie burger and took a bite. "These are awesome" She spoke while she ate and even though Regina's face was clearly disapproving, deep down the brunette though Emma looked adorable stuffing her face.

"Don't forget to breathe…" The raven haired woman added. "I assume we will be staying at a hotel" Regina said as she inspected herself in the mirror.

Emma was about to answer still with a full mouth and Regina raised a hand "Swallow first please"

The blonde passed down the big bite and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Actually we are going to stay with my grandmother"

Regina jerked her head back "Excuse me?"

Emma took another bite and offered Regina a closed mouthed smile; after chewing and swallowing "She's the best, you're gonna love her I promise"

Regina pondered on the idea with a blank face and she came to the conclusion, that this was a job. She had no choice but to adjust and comply.

"I can't believe that I am agreeing to this but… alright" The sexy brunette finished as she reached over to Emma's chin without even realizing it. She removed a drip of sauce with the back of her index finger and Emma grinned smitten by the gesture.

Regina came back to reality and played the action as best as she could. "You don't want to be walking around looking like a three year old with food on your face" She finished and wiped her finger on a napkin she took from Emma's lap.

"No one is watching… I mean... you didn't have to"

Regina took a deep breath and smiled lightly "It's a small town, you never know who might be watching"

Emma knew that was bullshit, but she immediately felt stress free. Regina had lifted whatever cloud was hovering above her after dealing with her family. The blonde smiled softly as her eyes gleamed "Right…"

To Be continued

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's much more to come so please stay tuned! I would love to know what you think so leave me a review! they are like fuel for writing. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! They give life to this story so keep them coming. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Be Still (The Killers)**

Once done with her meal, Emma decided to take Regina to the only house in Vancouver she called a home. Emma's grandmother had been there for her since she was a baby and officially took her in at the age of fourteen. Regina could instantly see the change in the blonde's demeanor; she looked genuinely happy for the first time since they had landed.

Emma parked in front of a more normal charming house; nothing compared to Emma's parent's mansion, but simply lovely. The raven haired beauty looked at the window taking in the place and notice the name on the mailbox "Blanchard"

Emma drew in deep breath and turned to Regina "Before we go in…"

Regina smiled and raised a brow "What do you want me to wear now… matching bracelets?" The brunette joked looking into Emma's green orbs; though this time the blonde could swear she noticed a gleam of warmth in her eyes.

Emma smiled warmly "No actually… my grandma she's very…."

Regina looked at her expectantly.

"Yes?"

The brunette was hoping she wouldn't say controlling, tyrannical, intolerable or anything that derived from her biological mother's traits.

"Colorful…" Emma finished with an innocent smile.

"Colorful"

"Yes…" Emma shook her head "Let's go in, you can see for yourself"

Both women exited the car and once at the beginning of the path that lead to the door, Emma extended her hand. Regina simpered and after looking at the extended limb for a few minutes she laced her fingers with the blonde's.

After reaching the door Emma rang the bell and looked at the brunette next to her.

Muffled rushing steps could be heard.

Emma rolled on her heels.

A thud was heard inside _"Shit!"_

The blonde let out a small laugh "There it is" Regina smiled as she curiously furrowed her brows. A cussing grandmother… how refreshing.

More steps _"Coming!"_

After the door opened a beautiful woman in her late sixties appeared. She looked young for her age and full of life; Regina noticed she had Emma's and Mary Margaret's eyes, though this particular set of orbs sprouted joy… life and that unmistakable kindness. The woman had a bright smile; the brunette could easily tell she must have been stunning in her prime and still preserved some of those charms. Her hair was short of a whitish blonde color. The woman was sporting a very vibrant scarf tied with a knot to the side of her neck; along a simple blouse and pants.

The old woman's face lit up and immediately threw herself at Emma "Angel face!" She said while swaying Emma from side to side in the loving hug. Regina smiled genuinely; _this_ was real maternal affection. The blonde returned the sentiment with equal excitement.

"You finally came home" She said admiring her beloved granddaughter's smiling face and was quickly thrown off her tracks as she spotted the woman standing next to the tall blonde.

"Oh my God look at you…" She placed both hands on Regina's face with gentle care.

Regina found herself allowing this sweet lady to touch and admire her.

"She's fucking beautiful sweetheart" The woman said as she chewed gum with confidant grace and turned to Emma.

"Yes she is grandma…" Emma smiled and shared a glance with the brunette.

Regina blushed and smiled. "Thank you it is very nice to meet you"

"Her name is Regina… Regina this is my grandmother Lily"

"The name of a queen" The woman was delighted. "Lily Blanchard at your services bright eyes"

"Regina Mills"

The oldest woman leaned in and gave the brunette a genuine warm hug which she welcomed.

"Well come in! before your asses fall off"

Emma let out an amused laugh and turned to see Regina's reaction. What she found was something unexpected; the brunette seemed to be delighted.

They followed the woman into the living room. As she made her way through; Regina noticed various picture frames capturing family moments though most of them seemed to be of Emma's growth during the years. One in particular of a teenage Mary Margaret and another one of a young Emma and Killian leaning on each other's back. She was drawn out of her trance by Emma's grandmother's voice.

"Angel face look at you! I can practically see your bones, what the hell are they feeding you in Seattle twigs and berries?" Lily said as she examined her girl.

Regina raised a brow, she had seen the blonde eat and she knew that she was far from starving herself.

"Grandma I'm fine I have the eating habits of a new born baby, but now I'm totally self conscious… can you really see my bones?"

Lily smiled "You look beautiful sweetheart, I'm just looking for excuses to feed you… come on follow me" The woman began to walk to the kitchen dragging Emma with her. "I have some spinach and feta quiche" She turned with a mischievous smile "Your favorite"

Emma smiled. She was basically three breaths away from exploding as she had just eaten a full sized veggie burger and fries but it was hard for Emma to say no to her grandmother. Regina's amused face could not compare to Emma's expression of being caught between a rock and a hard place. The blonde quickly noticed the brunette seemed to enjoy seeing her in compromising positions far too much.

"Yes dear, how convenient… Weren't you just telling me how famished you were?"

The younger woman took in a deep breath and gave Regina a stealth death glare. The beautiful brunette smiled and bit her bottom lip. Meanwhile Lily dug in the refrigerator for the dish.

"Right… _Regina_ remember how many time you told me you were just dying to try my grandma's quiche? …After all it is my favorite _dear_ "

Regina widened her eyes and for a very slight second Emma feared for her safety.

Lily turned holding a Tupperware and wearing one of her signature charming smiles "You girls are in luck then, there's plenty for the both of you…"

Emma and Regina gave the sweet woman a forced smile.

"Well come on Angel face, get some plates while I put this in the oven"

The quiche was delicious but in the present dire circumstances both women had to force feed themselves the treat. After they were finished Regina demanded her luggage to be brought to where she'd be staying.

Emma successfully dragged both Regina's huge suitcases and her own small sized one. The blonde opened the door to her old room and motioned for Regina to go first. The older woman entered and didn't even have the will to look around; she reached for the full sized bed and sat with agony written all over her face; after all she had just had two full sized lunches in the last forty five minutes.

The younger woman struggled with getting the bags in the room wearing the same intense look of trauma on her face.

"Emma I will have you know that you _will_ pay for this… you will not know how or when, but be assured that it will come" Regina managed as she placed her forearm over her eyes.

The flustered and now breathless blonde furrowed her brows "What? You started it"

The brunette sat up with resolve "Excuse me but I feel like have had a tube rammed down my throat and been over saturated with ten pounds of food…" The woman's expression of anger quickly turned into one of despair "I feel like I am actually going to die… this is horrible"

Emma could not help but to laugh in her own misery as a small burp escaped her mouth "Excuse me…"

Regina rolled her eyes and plummeted back onto the comfortable mattress.

What happens after a rather heavy meal? Usually a body numbing nap. Once Regina stopped moving, Emma decided to rest her head on the pillow and laid next to the brunette. Four hours later Regina began to stir and moan.

The brunette removed her forearm from her eyes and noticed the foreign arm sprawled across her chest. She reached over and patted Emma on the thigh lightly. "Emma… we fell asleep"

Nothing happened.

"What time is it?" The raven haired woman reached for her cell phone on the nightstand with drowsy eyes and looked at the time. "Emma it's six pm wake up"

"Hmmm" The blonde moved a little and pulled Regina towards her. The brunette widened her eyes.

"Emma!"

The taller woman jolted awake "Huh wha… what's going on wha"

Regina crawled out of the embrace and sat on the bed while Emma buried her face in her hands "We fell asleep"

"I am surprised we didn't convulse into an indigestion coma"

Emma rubbed her stomach and looked around. "It feels so strange to be back in this room again…"

Regina ran her perfectly manicured hand through her dark hair and looked around "I agree, I feel like I have been sucked into a wormhole and was spit out in nineteen ninety nine" She said while scanning the place and noticing the grungy décor.

"99 was the era of boy bands Regina and I was so not into it"

The brunette let out a small laugh and licked her lips as she rolled her eyes and spotted the poster on a nearby wall "Right I apologize, this falls more in the category of eighty nine. Joan Jett… Really?"

"What? She was hot" The blonde shrugged.

"Fair enough"

"What time is it anyway?"

Regina looked at her phone once again "6:20"

"Ah! I almost forgot, we're meeting with a couple of good friends of mine in about an hour"

"I would appreciate a heads up before these things… please" Regina said as she unzipped one of her bags open.

"Sure, they are nice though… I think that experience with my mom traumatized you"

"Hardly" Regina had faced far worse people in her short life time.

"They are sister actually; Elsa and Anna"

The woman looked around the room with a wondering look in her face "Um… Emma"

"Yeah?"

The brunette scratched her eyebrow; she knew… but she had to ask "We are sharing this room for the remainder of the trip aren't we?"

"Oh… Yeap" The blonde smiled.

"Of course we are…" Regina's smile turned into an annoyed frown.

"I call dibs on the bathroom" Emma stood from the bed and the beautiful brunette turned just in time to catch her unbuttoning her shirt and shrugging it off. The blonde found that provoking the raven haired woman had become one of her most exhilarating, fun and favorite things to do.

Emma never took her eyes away from Regina's while the brunette took a deep breath and looked elsewhere.

Emma smiled and turned to walk into the bathroom.

Hand in hand Emma and Regina walked into a warmly lit coffee house. The décor was dark and eclectic with a hint of romanticism; Venetian style chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Emma smiled as she noticed a blonde woman sitting on a red Victorian couch and next to her the usually chipper Anna. Elsa waved at the couple and they made their way to them.

Elsa stood and jumped on her oldest friend Emma. "Dork! I'm so happy to see you"

Emma returned the sentiment "I'm happy to see you too idiot"

Anna waited right behind for her hug excitedly.

Regina watched the display of embraces and though of just how many set of those she had seen in such a short period of time. This would have made her want to barf before yet… she could not help but to feel glad for the blonde; the brunette had always noticed a gleam of sadness in Emma's eyes and even though that desolate sparkle still lived in the depth of her gripping emerald orbs, Regina knew _this_ was temporarily numbing it. She didn't know why she cared… she didn't really care why she cared; all she knew was that she had had her fair share of loneliness and emptiness but Emma was different, she could tell the blonde allowed this to affect her and well… Regina on the other hand was "the unbreakable Russian girl" who had been educated to endure, prevail and conquer those emotions that by her father were seen as crippling weakness.

Elsa smiled and acknowledged the brunette. "You must be Regina… it is a pleasure to meet you" The girl said with expressive raw and honest eyes. The older woman could tell she was a true friend and that she genuinely cared for Emma.

"Likewise Miss…"

The smiling blonde shook her head and smiled "Elsa… my name is Elsa" She motioned to the beautiful redhead "And this is my sister Anna"

"Hi" The youngest girl said as she raised a hand and gave the brunette a friendly wave.

"Regina Mills" The woman shared with a small smile and nod.

The foursome sat on the grandiose couch; ordered their favored caffeinated treats and began to mingle.

Elsa and Emma were a dynamic duo since they were in kindergarten and inseparable until Emma left Vancouver to go to college and she stayed in her hometown and became a veterinarian. While both blondes were deep in conversation Anna managed to keep the brunette's attention engaged in her incessant attempts to get to know as much as she could about her.

After a round of coffee and a half full long island in Anna's hands; Elsa placed her hand on Emma's "I am so freaking happy you're here… I missed this"

"I missed you too Els… it feels incredibly weird but also incredibly awesome to see you guys and my grandma"

"I still can't believe you decided to come… Belle is such a sleaze marrying Killian" The woman said genuinely. "When they started dating I thought she was obviously settling for the closest thing she could find to you… your freaking twin! I assumed she was just trying to get something out of her system but marrying him?"

Emma drew in a long breath and shrugged "I really don't care Els… I got over her years ago, whatever makes them happy I guess"

"Emma but that's you brother… I mean it is so wrong for her to go after him but God it is insanely sick of him to take her"

"Honestly that move was something I would totally expect from him… I do agree that wanting me there is totally bizarre though" Emma said and took a sip of her drink.

Elsa smiled and looked at her friend mischievously "But you brought her… Emma she's stunning!"

"And totally mind blowing…" Emma added as she eyed Regina who seemed like she was about to explode feigning contentment while conversing with Anna.

"I think Anna is driving her kind of insane… she's flustered" Elsa joked. "She looks smart, sexy and like she would slap you during sex all wrapped together in a perfect roll"

Emma shrugged and grinned "I can't kiss and tell i am so very sorry"

"Since when?!"

"Since we what? sixteen?" The blonde said as she spotted their waiter; she motioned to him and the young man approached their couch and coffee table.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Actually yes… do you still have those amazing spring nachos?"

Regina overheard the blonde and furrowed her brows with wide eyes "You're joking right?"

Emma shrugged "No… why?" She told Regina and then proceeded to order her food.

"How you manage to maintain a body like that is beyond me" The brunette let out.

The blonde stood from the couch and blinked at Regina while walking off to the bathroom "Magician's code… sorry can't say" She shrugged and walked off.

Regina looked down and smiled.

"So Regina… just how fond of winter are you?" Elsa asked and the brunette tilted her head to the side as she furrowed her brows… it was quite an unusual question but…

"Well I was born in New York and am half Russian… let's say I have had a very serious relationship with snow for the majority of my life… I don't hate it"

"Excellent answer" The blonde added.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I don't know if I should say… but trust me nothing that will kill you"

Regina raised her brow and scoffed "Well I guess that is the right amount of morbid then"

"Oh no…" Anna deflated and said as she saw a familiar couple walking into the place. "What are the chances…"

Regina turned and saw Belle clinging to Killian's arm; the man looked around smugly and led his fiancé to a nearby table.

Elsa flared her nostrils and stared at the pair "When you live in a small town Anna the chances are great... far too great"

"I'm sorry but this has to be so uncomfortable for Emma… I mean it's just weird!" Anna added.

Regina observed the sisters debate and what had crossed her mind earlier began to take shape in her mind and fall into place.

"She's ok with it Anna… let's not make a big deal out of it"

"Elsa I know she's your best friend, but she's my friend too and I love her… and I know Belle, she's trying to fuck with Emma's head, this is so not a coincidence"

Regina shifted in her seat.

"Anna… when Emma comes back, not a word ok?"

The beautiful redhead scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine"

While the sisters continued to discuss, Regina and Elsa noticed Belled kissed Killian and stood from her chair; the woman walked to a jukebox and chose a song that a few seconds later began to play through the speakers of the coffee house.

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and Anna's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Ok… maybe you were right Anna"

"That bitch! I can't believe she's playing freshmen" Anna let out obviously appalled.

"What is going on?" Regina asked lost and slight;y annoyed.

"As you know Emma and Belle were kind of a big deal a while back" Anna assumed.

Regina blinked and pretended like she knew what the girl spoke about "Of course"

"Well that was their song… and the creepy witch is…" Anna furrowed her brows as she looked over Regina's shoulder and her jaw fell even further down "Oh my God she's totally going to dance with her ex's brother to their old song… I'm sorry but this is too messed up"

Regina took a deep breath and felt deeply gutted for Emma.

Anna grabbed her purse "You guys we need to go get Emma and go!"

The brunette placed her hand on Anna's "Please don't…" Regina finished with a small smile.

Elsa glared at the hated couple without blinking and Regina stood from the regal couch as she saw the blonde walking towards the trio.

The stunning brunette walked with grace and intercepted Emma a few steps away from the table they shared with her old friends. The brunette looped her arms around the blonde's neck "Emma… look at me"

By then the taller woman had not seen Killian and Belle dancing in the back of the room. Emma smiled and welcomed Regina's affections gladly, she placed her hands on the brunette's waist "I feel a little blindsided but I'm in"

"Emma… listen to me, _this_ is going to be your first acting lesson" Regina said as her eyes pierced Emma's trying to hold her attention.

In that instant the blonde's smile faded and she swallowed, her eyes became a bit red while Regina's heart seemed to stop briefly; her brown expressive eyes searched for the blonde's green ones.

"Emma don't look at them… focus on me" Regina requested as she caressed Emma's cheek with her thumb and turned her face.

The blonde broke from the trance that was making her heart shrink and looked into Regina's eyes

"It's ok… do you remember that day you rudely peeped into my session?" The woman asked jokingly as she tried her best to ease Emma.

Regina began to dance slowly and Emma followed.

The blonde let out a smile and blinked. "Of course I do"

"Think of how that made you feel…"

The blonde nodded lightly and the side of her lip curled up. "You were amazing" Emma whispered with closed eyes.

Regina had managed to calm her within seconds.

"Let's carry this scene together…" The brunette said with raw emotion emanating from her gleaming eyes.

Emma opened her eyes and got lost in the darkness of Regina's depth. The blonde's heart began to race as she felt the fire of the brunette's fingers trailing softly on her neck; her crimson lips embellished with a perfect scar, every single thing inside and out this moment was catalyzing each cell in her body into oblivion.

Regina leaned in with intimacy and passion; she opened her beautiful mouth and closed her eyes while her lips claimed Emma's. The blonde closed her eyes and in that second knew she would forever have Regina carved into her being like poison and blood. That is when she knew there would be no going back… _ever_.

Time seemed none existent and from a short distance, Elsa smiled with red rimmed eyes while Anna squeezed her sister's hand and in the very back of that same room Belle sank in her self created misery.

To be continued.

 **A/N: Ok another down more to go** **let me know what you guys think it's like ink for my quill!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have taken the time to read this story and have left such lovely and amazing comments, please know you are the ones keeping it alive! Enjoy.** **If you feel so inclined, please check out my book, also based on a SQ story! Twitter: krprince_ Instagram: _ Your support means the world to me! Thank you to those who have already given the book a chance.**

 **The links to the book can be found on my twitter or instagram. Thanks!**

 **Face The Sun (Miguel)**

Emma's fingers gripped on Regina's clothes with devotion. The brunette was blowing her mind with an amazing kiss; every single thing surrounding them felt, tasted, and smelled amazing, Regina temptingly swiped her tongue against Emma's lightly and smiled while still engaged in the kiss.

Green eyes opened slowly, still inches from brown ones. Emma grinned tasting the reverberation that still lingered between them.

"I um…" She cleared her throat and their eyes met.

"Yes?" Regina said.

Emma furrowed her brows and shook her head. "How did I do with my first lesson?" She finished with a smile.

Regina narrowed her eyes while pressing her lips together; she smiled slowly. "You did quite well for a first lesson…" She laced her darkly manicured fingers between the flaps of Emma's jacket and pulled her in lightly. "Excellent attention span," She winked.

The kiss they had just shared made Emma forget all about the reasons why they had it in the first place.

Emma smiled and looked down. "Must be something I picked up in engineering school,"

"Perhaps..."

"What do you say we get out of here?" Emma suggested coolly, with a shrug.

Regina arched a brow and grinned.

Emma blushed and chukled. "Not like that… I mean… I—"

Regina smiled genuinely and blinked softly. "I know what you mean…"

This time it was Regina who extended her hand for the blonde to take.

Emma did not hesitate and accepted the offer. The sisters stood and followed. They walked out, genuinely submerged in the thrill floating around them; between laughs and voices they opened the door and walked out of the place leaving an envy stricken Belle behind. Killian seemed oblivious to everything that'd happened around him.

After strolling down a block, each couple retrieved their vehicle and went home.

Emma and Regina went straight up to the bedroom they'd be sharing and began to settle. The brunette sat on the bed as Emma browsed through her bag.

Regina closed her eyes as she massaged the back of her neck and moaned lightly.

Emma turned her head and blushed. "Tired?"

"Exhausted…"

"Thank you for earlier…" Emma said.

Regina opened her eyes and gave her a half smile. "That's what I am here for," she scratched the tip of her nose gently. "You weren't fully honest with me, though."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I didn't know I was here to make your ex jealous…"

Emma rolled her eyes at herself. "It's not what you think, I don't—"

"Love her?" Regina finished her sentence.

"I don't."

"Good for you… she seems like an immature harlot,"

Emma laughed. "Yep… good judge of character, you're not very far off," The smile on Emma's lip died down and she sat on the bed close to Regina. "Look I… I didn't ask you to come with me because of her,"

For some reason unknown to her, the blonde felt the need to clarify that bit to Regina, who nodded and accepted Emma's words. Suddenly a flashing light reflected and flickered through the bedroom window."

Regina was the first to notice and furrowed her brows. "What is that?" She asked turning to the window, following the source.

"What is what?"

The light flashed again and Emma was able to see it this time; her face shifted to annoyance in seconds. "That's Belle,"

"What?"

"Ugh, seriously… I'll be right back, I don't want her to disturb my grandmother," Emma walked out of the room and Regina was left sitting on the same spot, massaging her neck. The brunette exhaled, feeling irked.

A few minutes passed and Regina began to hesitate… She attempted to walk to the window and watch, but quickly stopped herself.

Emma stood at the front door face to face with Belle.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, obviously bothered.

Belle looked down and then back up into green eyes. "Emma… I'm sorry about earlier,"

"Don't bother, Belle, really, it's not necessary."

"I think we should talk about this, Emma,"

The blonde rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply.

In the darkness of the staircase; Regina tried her very best not to make any noise and disturb Lilly, The woman eagerly tried to make it to the living room, walking like a stealth ninja. Once close to the door, Regina took a deep breath and battled with herself, why was she doing this, anyway? It was simply ridiculous. She clenched her fists and blinked rapidly; in a matter of seconds she pondered on her actions and decided to walk to the window by the front door and take a peek.

Right when her curious fingers carefully moved the light curtain to the side... "Can't sleep, bright eyes?"

Regina jumped startled and turned to find Lily smiling. "Me neither; come on I'll make you some tea,"

She had no choice but to comply.

Beautiful Regina walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chair to sit. Lilly walked around her kitchen with expertise; she took the teapot filled with water and placed it on the stove. Regina watched her, and once the woman finally sat next to her, the brunette gave her a small smile.

Emma's grandmother had a charming and loving way to her; her eyes glowed with something that seemed magical, being around her felt as familiar as breathing and that was something to be cherished.

"I'm going to tell you a story…" Lilly said.

Regina shifted in her seat and got comfortable; the brunette forgot all about her earlier endeavor and listened attentively.

"There once was this girl… with beautiful dark hair like yours," She smiled and reminisced. "Her eyes were this striking green color like an emerald sinking into the ocean..."

Regina smiled; she figured the woman spoke of herself.

"She was fifteen, sweet like only she knew how to be… a lot like my Emma," Lily's eyes were suddenly filled with a small hint of longing and melancholy.

"Smart, first of her class…" She smiled proudly as she chewed on a minty piece of gum. "She hadn't graduated high school and already had a full scholarship in her bag," She shook her head. "Everything was perfect until one day everything stopped for her… she—" Lilly's eyes filled with unshed tears, the woman smiled and blinked them off, never shedding them. "She came home, poor thing was just… shaking like a leaf… afraid, you know?"

Regina furrowed her brows and took a deep breath in, submerged complete empathy.

"That's when she told me she was pregnant…"

"Emma's mother," Regina ventured.

Lilly offered a small smile as she nodded. "I take it you had the fucking pleasure of meeting her," She finished with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Unfortunately," Regina replied with a small laugh of her own. "No offense, of course,"

"Shit, sweetheart, none taken… I know my daughter can be a real bitch," The woman got lost in thought. "She wasn't always that way… after the kids were born, she resented them a little, I could tell… I never understood why… why?" At those words, a tear finally fell. She didn't stop it. "Why she gave that beautiful little girl such a hard time… my angel face, she was the best, you know?"

Regina was hit by that statement and felt crushed to imagine a young, innocent Emma suffering at the hands of her mother. She thought of her own childhood.

"She still is…" Regina added to comfort the woman, who laughed it off and wiped that single tear away.

"The real problems started when _she_ came into the picture." Lilly said, as she pointed to the direction of her front door.

Then, Regina realized that Emma's grandmother was aware of Belle's presence at the door. "That child has beautiful eyes that would melt an iceberg and a troubled mind… that was a bad combination for someone craving freedom and affection like Emma back then, Mary Margaret became worse and worse with each passing day,"

"What about David?" Regina asked.

"That poor fool," Lilly scoffed as she laughed lightly, Regina could tell deep down the old woman felt bad for him. "The fucking idiot is more like a painting hanging on the wall of that house… he loves Emma but has never had the balls to fight for her… to stand up to my daughter, I know Mary Margaret married him because he was an easy way out of the struggle. David showed up with his career and his ambition… he was smitten with her and the kids... Well, the rest is history."

At that moment, the teapot whistled, startling both women out of their deep conversation. Lilly smiled and cupped Regina's cheek with her hand. "I'm glad she has you, bright eyes,"

Regina looked down and smiled; she then looked back up and nodded.

"What's going on?" Emma walked into the kitchen.

"Just making us some tea," Lilly turned to the table and began to pour the beverage. Both her and Regina shared a knowing look and smiled. Emma sat and joined them.

That night Emma and Regina walked upstairs and never touched the Belle subject again. They laughed for a while, still amused by a couple of jokes Lilly had thrown at the table, they changed into their sleeping clothes and shared the medium-sized, full bed. Their bodies juxtaposed on each side of the small mattress back to back as they instantly collapsed on white fluffy pillows.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

The soft morning breeze hit the window. Emma opened her eyes softly; she stretched in bed and looked at the light emanating from the small skylight of her bedroom; she could easily tell the weather would be on their side today. Green eyes looked to her side and saw only slightly disheveled sheets. The sound of water crashing against tiles let her know Regina was taking a shower. The image of that tanned naked body suddenly invaded her mind, she wondered what she looked like and felt like... water running down smooth, olive-toned skin… she pictured her dark hair soaked and pushed back, eyes closed while that perfect neck came into full views as she moved her head to the side.

Emma took a deep breath and tried to ignore all the flaring signs her body was hitting her with; she laid her head back on the pillow and turned to the night stand, she picked up her phone and checked her messages. After a few swipes, she was smiling at the sight of Ruby and Jackal both wearing sunglasses in a freshly taken selfie. _**"Kissed her yet?"**_

Emma typed back still smiling. _**"Yes."**_ She was still walking on cloud nine and didn't want the sensation of having Regina to herself to fade.

" _ **Spill!"**_

" _ **You'll have to wait."**_

" _ **Tease."**_

Emma and put her cell phone back on the wooden surface. She turned to look at the bathroom door and was reminded of how fucking bad she wanted to be on the other side of it. She buried her face in her hands and ran smooth fingers through blonde hair. She wanted to be a tough act to follow... Green eyes looked around... How could she accomplish that? Emma had no idea, but today, she would surpass her very own expectations.

In what seemed like an eternity later, Regina was finally out of the bathroom and looking perfectly flawless; smelling it too… Emma had also taken a shower and dried her hair; it could be said that she was halfway dressed, pants on, bra on, yet no shirt.

Regina was checking herself in a small compact mirror when Emma walked in front of her, picked up her bag and placed it on the bed, wide open. Brown eyes followed the enticing figure. Regina then closed the small mirror.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a serious penchant for walking around naked?"

Emma looked down at herself and shrugged. "I'm not naked,"

Regina raised both brows and rolled her eyes. "Half naked."

"Does it bother you?"

Regina looked at Emma's body and then looked away 'uninterested' "You can do as you please."

Emma grinned, she could see right through the brunette; she was beginning to know her more… her reactions, her expressions and perhaps what lied behind them. Regina was surrounded by gigantic walls that dated far back in time, or so Emma ventured… every chance the blonde got, she savored and paid close attention to, knowing that behind those barriers lived a passionate, delicious, fucking beautiful and addictive woman she wanted to know more and dive into.

Emma smiled and put on a black sweater that fitted her form perfectly.

"So what is the itinerary for today?" Regina asked.

"Actually, I want to take you to this awesome place so you can have the best breakfast you've ever had in your entire life,"

"Quite an arrogant statement, don't you think?" Regina joked with an arched brow and matching grin.

"Oh, it will be the best breakfast you have had and will ever have,"

"Good, because I am starved."

Emma threw on her jacket and grabbed a set of keys from her book shelf.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Pale hands opened the garage door and revealed yet another sports motorcycle.

"You have got to be kidding me," Regina said at the sight.

Emma smiled. "Not at all,"

The wind blew a few strands of hair on Regina's face and Emma's soft fingers reached for them, gently moving them to the side. Brown eyes noticed took in the display of truth and beauty such lack of distance provided. Regina saw how green eyes reddened a bit when the sun was hitting them.

"There," Emma said, with a small smile.

"Your charm can only get you so far with me, Emma, I am not getting on that, not in the middle of winter."

"It's amazing today, not even cold… no snow in sight, come on, please?"

Regina pondered on Emma's begging, and found it quite hard to resist; opposed to whatever statement she had just made about charms and such... She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine…"

Emma beamed. "You won't regret it, I promise,"

"I better not."

Emma walked into the garage and got the engine roaring; after a few minutes, she slowly pulled forward.

"I refuse to wear a ridiculous helmet this time," Regina protested.

Emma handed her yet another funny looking half-hat helmet. "I'm sorry… but this is all I have here too," Emma said with a lamenting hiss and gave Regina her best sympathetic face.

The stunning brunette closed her eyes and shook her head. "Why doesn't this surprise me?" She placed it on her head and sat behind Emma. "I don't understand… Why must you subject your passengers to wear such a ridiculous looking helmet?" She bickered.

"I usually ride alone," Emma shrugged and smiled as she placed her cool-looking one on her head.

"And perhaps _that_ is the reason why," Regina added. "This better be close by, Emma,"

The blonde had already expertly tucked her hair inside the helmet and wore it perfectly; she revved the engine up. "Actually, it's in Portland,"

Regina's eyes almost fell out of her face. "What?!"

"Hang tight," Emma said as she readied to pull out of the driveway.

Regina glared at her and embraced that toned torso tightly.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

They rode through the familiar streets on a fantastic beautiful day. The pavement was wet because of the melted snow due to the unexpected sunshine blast that covered the region. Regina took advantage of the moment and caressed Emma's abdomen through her shirt. As they crossed the Washington State border, tall pines seemed to touch the clear blue skies like summits. They were crossing the Interstate Bridge smoothly. Regina noticed how striking the sight and grandiosity of the Columbia River was, it seemed to wash away everything around them. The woman also noticed how Emma began to slow down. She pulled over to the side while still on the bridge.

The blonde brought the motorcycle to a complete and gentle stop. She parked it and removed her helmet, flaunting her stunning mane.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina asked as she took the idiotic looking helmet off, she couldn't deny the feeling was overtaking her body, the view was stunning.

Emma grinned and placed her helmet on the motorcycle; Regina did the same.

"I love this place," She said, and leaned on the green metal bars while admiring the stunning waters.

"I don't mean to sound like killjoy… but isn't this illegal?" Regina added.

"I used to come here all the time…" Emma shrugged and smiled. "At night… but what's the harm?"

Regina put her hands inside her coat pockets and inhaled the fresh air in.

Emma stretched her arm and offered her hand to the brunette. "Join me?"

Regina arched a brow as she realized the blonde was basically leaning on the edge of the bridge's rails.

The moment felt like an adrenaline filled high, Regina complied and took Emma's hand. The wind felt cool and anesthetizing. Emma placed her arm on Regina's waist and moved behind her. Now, with both hands on the rails, she could enjoy the view while smelling this amazing woman inches from her.

"This qualifies as quite the spot, I will give you that," Regina added.

Emma smiled. "It is… so fucking beautiful and vast. Feeling this small always made me think I was part of something immense,"

Regina smiled and watched the calming waters; she had to agree with Emma. "You are… we all are, somehow,"

Emma could close her eyes and get lost in the scent of Regina's shampoo and the warmth radiating from her body. Who needed drugs when _this_ was there to be inhaled and lived? Regina was a dream.

A rush of yearning and a desire that could not be contained, took over the blonde, she felt energized and could suddenly see more vividly, colors became brighter and she needed to let some of this amazing feeling out somehow. She leaned to Regina's ear and whispered. "Join me?"

"I already am joining y—" As soon as Regina spoke, Emma was already climbing the green metal rails. Pale hands were agile, they hung on tightly to the equally green and sturdy poles of the bridge.

"Come on Regina! Let's be free! Let's stretch this moment forever!" Emma shouted at the blue waters.

Regina's mortified eyes looked up to the obviously crazy woman. "Emma, what the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind?!" She growled.

"I think I have! And it feels amazing!" She laughed as the wind blew their hair freely.

"Emma get down from there, right now!" Regina clenched her fists and stomped her foot on the asphalt. "I did not sign up for you dying today, what the hell am I supposed to tell your grandmother?!"

Out of nowhere, a police cruiser parked by the motorcycle, flashing its red and blue lights. A tall man exited the vehicle and walked towards the pair.

"Fantastic…" Regina said as her nostrils flared.

"Good morning, ladies, are you aware that this is highly illegal?"

Regina rolled her eyes and glared at Emma; she turned to face the man with a perfect, yet forced pearl-white smile. "I was actually trying to convince her not to jump officer…" The woman looked at his name tag. "Petty," Regina said.

The man looked up to the blonde, who still stood on the rails. "Get down from there, ma'am," He finished grumpily.

Emma knew they were in deep shit, but she guessed it was far too late to feel afraid so might as well enjoy the moment, the blonde smiled.

"You see, she seems to have lost her mind… I'll get her down and we will be on our way," Regina was far from afraid, yet she didn't feel like arguing with a cop or anything that came along having to get out of jail.

"I am afraid I am going to have to take you both to the station,"

"Excuse me?" Regina jerked back.

"You heard me,"

Regina raised a brow and scoffed. "The day you take me into your filthy station will be the one when you make chief of police. you small man," She barked back at the not so small, nearly six foot tall man.

"Funny, because that's _today._ "

Regina huffed. "Idiot"

"Alright, that's enough, turn around," The man said as he pulled out his handcuffs. Emma jumped down and tried to mend the situation. She felt horrible as the officer cuffed the beautiful brunette. "You are going to regret this," Regina challenged him with conviction.

"Shit, Regina, I'm sorry… I—"

The brunette rolled her eyes and walked to the cruiser, the man opened the door and she sat; he then walked towards Emma. "Turn around, ma'am," She exhaled and slumped her shoulders, she complied.

Officer Petty took the radio clipped to his shirt and called for a tow truck to take Emma's bike.

"Fuck…" Emma mouthed, mad at herself.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Back at the police station within the Portland downtown district, Lilly walked to the reception desk with furrowed brows while chewing on her favorite flavor of gum. The colorful woman looked around and walked up to the aloof-looking officer standing behind the counter.

"Hello, officer, I got a call from my granddaughter she was brought in here about thirty minutes ago,"

The serious man looked at the obviously nervous, yet ballsy- seeming woman. "Name?"

"Emma Swan… and her girlfriend Regina Mills," Lilly said, eager to hear from the pair.

The man typed on the computer and smirked. "The blonde and the big mouthed brunette..."

"Excuse me? Where the hell do you get off calling those sweet girls names? I thought you were a man of the law!" She said, submerged in a mixture of worry and annoyance.

The man raised a brow and typed again. "Bail for them is set at fifteen thousand dollars, though I assure you, after the way that woman insulted everyone here today they won't get away with a clean record... they better get used to the word probation." He scolded.

Lilly furrowed her brows. "Fifteen thousand dollars?! What the hell did they do? Rob a fucking bank?!"

"They illegally stopped in the middle of the Interstate Bridge and stood on the rails," He said.

"That's it?!" Lilly asked, puzzled. "Were they at least smoking crack while they were doing it?"

"Watch it lady—" He warned.

"What?! That's ridiculous!" Lilly looked around with furrowed brows with worried eyes. "Where the hell am I going to get fifteen thousand dollars?!"

The rude looking man went back to his paperwork.

"Well, shit, can I at least see them?"

The man took a deep breath and walked around the desk. "Follow me."

Grandma Lilly complied and followed the man.

Back in the jail cell, Regina paced highly annoyed while Emma laid on the uncomfortable bunk with her legs crossed in the air.

"I hope you know, that horrid cot must have an array of germs and infestation on it," Regina sneered.

"I think the cot is ok Regina…"

"Unfortunately, Miss Swan, we share a living space at the moment, I don't want you giving me lice." She rolled her eyes and continued to pace with arms crossed.

Emma stood from the small bed and walked to the brunette. "Look, Regina, I'm sorry… I've apologized like a thousand times…" She said with honest and pleading green eyes.

"Your charming puppy eyes seem to have lost their impact," Regina added unimpressed. "I have been at your side for little more than 24 hours and I have already been incarcerated… If I recall well the deal was that you were supposed to keep me safe."

Emma felt horrible and Regina was right. The woman had gone through so much trouble to help her and she had caused her headaches in such small amount of time.

As they talked, Emma looked over the bars and noticed the man guarding them was battling with a Rubik's cube. She turned her attention back to the stunning woman and continued to plead. "Regina…" This time, Emma touched Regina's arm, demanding her focus.

"Look, I know I messed up, I apologize… I've never been to jail, hell, I've never even been to detention..." Emma offered with gleaming eyes and Regina's walls began to melt. She knew that in spite of the recent unfortunate turn of events, Emma was trustworthy and perhaps was trying far too hard to impress her. Regina wasn't about to let her off that easily, though.

"Please? Would you accept my apology?"

Regina rolled her eyes and walked away. Emma followed. "Come on… you have to admit this is kind of funny,"

"How can you find amusement in this?"

Emma chuckled. "The way you mouthed off to every fucking cop in this place was priceless," Her laugh began to grow and was suddenly uncontrollable.

"Stop it, Emma… you look ridiculous." Regina tried.

The blonde was holding on to her stomach as she continued to laugh freely. "The guy that took our prints, you made him cry! you made a grown man cry!" Emma laughed and juddered.

And well, laughing after all ** _is_** contagious.

"He practically asked for it," Regina added while shrugging lightly, and before she knew it, her lips were curling up. Five minutes later they were both laughing their asses off.

"Hey! Knock it off!" The officer approaching the cell scolded.

Lilly placed both her hands on the bars. "I was worried sick about you two! What the hell were you doing standing on a bridge? Don't tell me you were trying to kill yourselves!"

Emma and Regina settled. They were thrilled to see the beloved woman that had come to their rescue.

"Of course not, grandma… it was just a stupid idea… Thank you so much for coming so quickly," Emma said.

"Yeah, well, this asshole cop says the bail is fifteen thousand and that you will have to go with a judge for probations or some ridiculous shit like that..." She told them with worried brows.

Regina's eyes flared at the officer behind the old woman. "What?!"

"Shit..." Emma mouthed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know! where the hell am I supposed to get fifteen thousand dollars, sweetheart?!" Lilly asked, submerged in high stress.

"Grandma… money is not the problem," She turned. "I'm sorry, Regina, this is ridiculous," Emma apologized, yet again.

"I demand my right to make **_my_** phone call." Regina glared at the officer; the overly serious man nodded and opened the cell.

Ten minutes later, Regina was returned to her cell; Emma scrambled off the cot with a worried look on her face. "Regina, I am so sorry… it was never my intention, I never thought they'd go this far I'm—"

"It's alright… we will be out of here soon." Regina took a deep breath and even gave her a small smile. "I can't deny it was rather fun…"

Emma gave her a smile of her own and blinked softly. "It really was,"

While they exchanged words, an officer and the chief of police walked to the cell. "Miss Tchaikovsky… we are deeply sorry about this mistake," The man in charge said, as the officer opened the cell's door. Emma furrowed her brows and looked at Regina utterly confused.

"We hope you can excuse all this, officer Petty will have me to deal with,"

Regina smirked and let out a deep sigh… she did not say a word back to the man, on the contrary, she walked out and passed him; Emma followed yet stopped half way by the security guard that had been struggling with the Rubik's cube for the past hour. The blonde took it from the desk and began to turn the colored squares with speed. A few minutes later she had solved it. Emma threw it at the man for him to catch. "You were doing it wrong." The blonde said and walked off.

Emma jogged a few lazy steps and quickly caught up with Regina and Lilly.

"I thought your last name was Mills…" She murmured.

"It is… the one you heard is my Father's last name,"

Emma noticed a hint of sentiment and rage in Regina's eyes so she decided to drop the subject. Once they were outside the police station, Emma laced her fingers with Regina's and looked into her eyes. "I know this might not be the best moment, but… are you still hungry?" Green eyes narrowed in wonder.

Regina gave her a lopsided grin. "I am famished."

Emma smiled. "Good… then I'll take my two favorite ladies for the best breakfast they'll ever have..." Emma placed an arm around her lovely grandmother and continued to hold Regina's hand. The three women walked down the beautiful and life filled streets of Portland, excitedly discussing what this amazing meal entailed.

 **A/N: There it is! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter** **thank you so very much as always, and please let me know what you think by dropping me a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Thank you so very much for your support it truly means the world to me to read your thoughts as they keep this story alive. I noticed that I clumsily misspelled Emma's grandmother's name on the last chapter several times and after asking the woman herself for her ID we concurred and yes Lila Blanchard aka (Lily) is the way to go… I have accepted my mistake and will be correcting it in the next few days! Now the story must go on so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Knocking On Heaven's Door (Raign)**

Once the whole incarceration fiasco was over and left behind; Emma managed to get her bike out of the impound with no hassle, while Regina and Lily could now say with complete certainty that they had indeed eaten the best breakfast ever cooked by human hands. Emma's grandmother had returned home in her car while the pair rode back on the motorcycle.

While in Vancouver the sunset had fallen upon them and it was simply beautiful; the air was slowly returning back to its usual cold temperature. Emma and Regina got off the bike and walked into a coffee house.

Both women entered the dimly lit place and the irresistible smell of coffee hit their nostrils igniting their cravings for the hot treat. They reached the counter and notice the huge menu on the black wall; hundreds of different coffee types and combinations were written with white and colored chalk.

Regina furrowed her brows and tried to read obviously overwhelmed yet understandably happy. Emma turned to look at her with a grin.

"I know… it's perfect, the only thing missing in this place is a double rainbow and a unicorn"

"This is ridiculous yet genius" Regina said while still reading. "I guess I'll take a triple, venti, half sweet, non-fat, caramel macchiato with the exotic Brazilian dark roast"

Emma smiled while nodding impressed and proud "Atta girl… see you're a local already"

Regina smiled and blushed as she rolled her eyes. "Hardly"

The brunette always tried hard to keep her stone like exterior enforced, but at this point the Emma could see right through her smart comebacks and bravado, besides it was hard to miss those perfectly blushed cheeks. Emma grinned and winked.

"I'll have a grande, quad, soy, one-pump, no-whip, mocha with the Colombian extra dark roast"

Regina turned to look at the blonde "Are you seriously going to drink four shots of espresso?"

"I must, if I don't I think I will spontaneously combust smearing my insides all over the place… including you"

"Emma it's almost 7:00 pm"

"Regina I have big BIG plans for us tonight" The blonde turned to the cashier and pulled out her credit card while the brunette was left with a confused look on her face "Don't worry… nothing like this morning I promise"

"Oh, no I think you learned your lesson well… besides I know you wouldn't risk your life like that, as I would undoubtedly kill you myself"

Emma felt her insides burn each time they bickered, it was the most delicious symbiosis she had ever experienced and the best part about it? It got better and better.

The blonde looked into Regina's eyes and for a brief moment everything slowed down around them, that magic flicker of raw vulnerability swam through Emma's green orbs and robbed the brunette of her next batch of oxygen. "You're safe… I promise"

Regina swallowed and nodded as she blinked softly. She cleared her throat and turned to the clerk who promptly handed them their orders.

As soon as they stepped out of the coffee house the cold air made its way into their lungs. Regina was holding both cups of coffee while Emma walked her motorcycle down the empty street. The night was dark; the wet pavement mirrored the vividness of the street lights… a white one flickered every two seconds while a dim amber one remained firm. A traffic light changed from red to green for absolutely no one, life seemed to put on a beautiful show only for them.

"If I hadn't just looked at the time I would say it's one am…"

Emma smiled and continued to walk her bike next to the most beautiful and interesting woman she had ever met "This town basically dies after nine…"

"Just as expected"

"It won't die for us just yet though"

"Please enlighten me" Regina turned to look at the blonde and smiled "With those big BIG plans of yours"

"Ahh… well you will have to wait, but not for long… we are almost there"

"As long as it does not entail one of your impromptu ideas that could get me killed and left for dead in the middle of this deserted street… scarily enough you could very well get away with it" The brunette said as she took in the beautiful yet vacant surroundings.

"Me? Blonde… daughter of David and Mary Margaret Swan… The girl next door? I highly doubt it… they would probably and narrow-mindedly blame Arthur"

"Arthur?"

"He's our local wandering personality, or as others would say they guy who talks to mailboxes and street lamps" The blonde shrugged lightly.

"Ok Emma it's dark and you are freaking me out"

The blonde let out a small laugh "He's completely harmless… we shared a couple dozen good books through the years, he's super interesting and may I say highly entertaining guy… you'd totally like him"

Regina laughed and shook her head "Are you kidding?"

"No why? Dead serious"

"You are telling me that you socialized with this Arthur man who wanders the streets and speaks to inanimate objects?"

Emma looked around and lifted her shoulders in a half shrug "What? He is so awesome"

Regina closed her eyes and shared a small laugh with herself. Emma seemed to be crazy and beautiful; inside out and around the edges… the blonde had a way of reaching her like no one ever had.

The brunette inhaled deeply "Are we far? Because I must regrettably inform you that our coffees will go down in history as another casualty of winter"

"Perfect…" Emma said and grinned "Look we are here"

Regina looked up to see a gated park, beautifully lit and completely deserted. Monkey bars and swing sets unmoved and equally empty.

"A cold empty park…"

"Not just any park… this is the best one yet" Emma said as she kicked down the side stand of her bike and left it to rest. "It's the only one in town with a castle" The blonde raised her brows and pointed at the red and blue wooden kiddie structure.

"Of course" Regina told herself and walked to the blonde.

"You didn't think I'd just bring you to a cold park with no shelter?"

"It makes perfect sense I mean who in their right mind would choose to go into a warm habitable dwelling when they can just come here?" Regina said sarcastically.

"Not us…" Emma said.

"Of course not" Regina added with a forced smile.

"What is the point of Irish night without a proper incentive?"

"What are you talking about?"

In that moment Emma reached inside her jacket and pulled out a flask.

Regina widened her eyes and furrowed her brows "Where did you get that?"

"Remember our last stop leaving Portland? You had to pee uncontrollably…"

Regina's jaw hit the ground "I did not have to do such thing… I simply needed to wash my hands, after riding around in open air you eventually begin to feel quite filthy"

"Right…" Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes.

The blonde smiled and walked closer to the brunette "Anyway… I went into the liquor store next door and the rest is history" She began to turn the cap; she took her cup from the older woman and began to pour the amber liquid. The blonde sat on the castle and patted the spot next to her.

Regina's shoulders deflated as she knew there was no sense in fighting it. She sat next to the blonde and opened the lid of her coffee cup allowing Emma to make it Irish.

After a few sips of the rather strong beverage their bodies seemed to warm up and even out with the cold atmosphere. Their hands were numb but they couldn't feel it… hell they didn't know if it was due to the alcohol buzz or the weather itself but it didn't really matter.

The air between them seemed to have become warmer; shoulders were touching… perfumes were mixing and faces were smiling.

Regina looked down and then back up into Emma's eyes "So… why did you really bring me here?"

"To the park?"

Regina shook her head.

Emma smiled and looked down at her hands holding the delicious numbing drink; she wasn't pondering on her answer as it was a simple one, the woman was searching for courage to look into Regina's eyes and not let herself be pulled into her.

She looked up and into those amazing dark eyes "I told you last night" She shrugged honestly. "It wasn't because of her"

Regina bit her lip and smiled as she nodded and now was her turn to look down at her hands; Emma observed her and smiled to herself.

"So what happened between you two? How did your ex girlfriend end up engaged to your brother?"

Emma could have sworn that for a moment Regina seemed jealous and she had to admit that it was fucking beautiful.

"She holds the title of many firsts for me… we met when we were thirteen, developed some sort of strange friendship" Emma focused on a spot afar as she browsed inside her mind for old memories and shared "Belle was an odd combination of a walking breathing human library and James Dean's evil child"

Regina bit her bottom lip and listened attentively.

"She would take my breath away and at the same time…. I would somehow always end up splattered with her bullshit, it was like trouble followed her and so did I" The blonde shrugged "I guess it is what they call infatuation"

"You were just a child… it's completely normal and understandable"

Emma nodded "Yeah… that's when I began to rebel to my mother, I'll always be grateful to Belle for that"

"Mary Margaret didn't like her?"

"It was more like she didn't like me standing up to and challenging her… with my mom it's never been about the people around me, I seem to be the object of her heartaches and disappointments" Emma's demeanor began to shift into a more blank one, her eyes seemed lost and gloomy "I know it sounds stupid and self deprecating but I could almost swear she has always hated me"

Regina's heart was pierced by the blonde's statement "You are her daughter Emma… I am sure she doesn't hate you"

"It's ok really… I'm actually used to it; I mean why sweat it right?" The blonde said and took a drink in.

Regina took a deep breath "No child deserves to grow up feeling unloved or uncared for, it is a horrible thing to live through… not to mention unfair"

Emma turned to look at Regina "So… um, is it ok if I ask you something personal?"

Regina smiled peacefully and nodded "Go ahead"

"Your last name… I mean the other one, the one you don't talk about"

"I changed my last name as soon as I turned eighteen and was finally able to move out and away from my father's claws"

"You mentioned you guys don't get along"

"Far from it… Mills was actually my mother's last name; she died when I was nine"

It was now Emma's turn to have her heart shattered. "I'm so sorry Regina… you were so young"

The brunette shook her head as her dark eyes seemed to glass over with unshed tears they remained in silence for what seemed an eternity the blonde respectfully allowed Regina to have.

After a couple of minutes lost in thought and internal crumbling the older woman spoke.

"She was a good mother… gentle, careful-" The brunette smiled and closed her tear-filled eyes; choking and swallowing them back with no avail.

Emma placed her hand on Regina's and entwined their fingers.

The blonde took in a deep breath and placed her other hand on Regina's chin; turning her stunningly vulnerable face and once their eyes met the blonde gently wiped away a tear that ran down the older woman's cheek… then came the other one with equal care. "I am the worst host… I've had you thrown in jail, dragged to a cold depressing park and made you cry I'm sorry…" Emma whispered with furrowed brows and tender eyes.

Regina let out a small laugh and sniffed in while wiping her remaining tears away "It's quite alright… I don't even know why I'm crying… it was so long ago I can barely remember her face" Regina said and Emma noticed she was now shivering, she could see the air coming out of her mouth condensing into a fog.

"Regina… you don't need a reason to cry for your mother…" The blonde felt crushed for the other woman, she caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes. The instant seemed never-ending and intimate; Regina bit the inside of her cheek and looked down. Emma shook herself back to earth and broke the silence.

"You're freezing, here…" The blonde said as she shrugged off her jacket and placed it on Regina's shoulders; she reached for her riding leather gloves.

"You don't have to do this I'm ok" Regina said feeling far too exposed.

The blonde jumped off the castle and took Regina's hand to help her down. After the brunette complied, Emma took her darkly manicured hands to her lips and blew on them trying to warm her up.

Regina smiled and simply allowed her to do as she pleased observing her caring action.

This was a rarity and somehow Emma knew it; she knew she had been allowed to see things no one was allowed to see… opened doors no one had ever been allowed to touch and she simply couldn't believe her luck.

After putting the leather gloves on the brunette; Emma smiled and looked into her eyes "All ready to ride in style" Emma laughed "You look like me"

"I could never ride that thing"

The taller woman turned to look at the bike then back at Regina with a raised brow "Would you like to try?"

It was Regina's turn to raise her brow.

"You only live once… come on" Emma charmingly pleaded and there she was… giving in to her once again.

"If I fall Emma I swear…"

"You won't… I'll be right behind you" Emma said as she motioned for the brunette to hop on.

Regina hesitated for a few seconds and then found herself swinging her leg over and onto the driver reigns. She placed her hands on the handles and felt the blonde sit on the back; her warmth was electrifying and rapidly addictive. After a few seconds she could hear Emma's breath on the back of her neck as she began to give her commands.

"Alright… it's super simple, put both feet on the ground"

Regina complied; trying to ignore the commotion inside her… after all she was an exceptional teacher therefore she would live up to her expectations of being an equally brilliant student.

Emma placed her arms over Regina and reached for the handles, she motioned to the right one "This is your accelerator… and _this_ is your brake" The brunette nodded as she took the information in. The blonde motioned to her left hand "This is your clutch" Regina nodded once again.

Emma was effectively drunk on the brunette's every scent, from her perfume down to her shampoo. The blonde took a deep breath and centered herself unnoticeably.

Emma placed her hand on Regina's thigh trying to guide her leg to the foot pedal. The brunette shifted in her seat a little and swallowed as she tried mighty hard to regain focus.

"Now I want you to feel your balance…. This is the most important part" Emma instructed as she took her hands away and allowed Regina to take control.

The brunette could feel the adrenaline begin to pump through her veins.

"Alright…" The older woman said after feeling more comfortable with the assigned task.

"Are you ready?" Emma said to head ear and Regina nodded.

The blonde went ahead and turned on the engine; sending the brunette into an internal frenzy, she was fucking nervous but she was surprised at how much she was loving this moment.

"It's ok… you got this, just go slow ok? Press on the clutch lightly here on the left and at the same time hit the accelerator on the right" Emma instructed dangerously close to Regina. The brunette nodded and throttled the motorcycle as she felt the accelerator.

Regina smiled and Emma began to feel a little nervous "Ok… now go slowly"

The blonde kept one hand one the brake handle and another looped on Regina's stomach.

The fearless brunette gave it a go but hit the throttle with too much intensity sending them a bit off balance, Regina squealed.

"Whoa! Easy there Dunlop" Emma said as she quickly controlled the motorcycle; Regina laughed excitedly and the blonde found herself falling in love with that sound.

Emma was impressed as the older woman turned out to be an impeccable student… a few minutes passed and she was smoothly handling the sports vehicle.

Emma smiled as she could feel Regina's excitement in her very own veins "You got it" Emma whispered to her ear.

They were riding and it was amazing; for a few minutes the brunette felt completely free. With Emma faithfully clinging to her body and the night as culprit Regina wanted to take this moment and die in it, young… beautiful and frozen forevermore.

But contrary to her desire, Emma made her want to crave life… she wanted more of it and her… she knew now she was officially stepping on unsteady ground.

Later that night after safely arriving to the house, several shots of now plain scotch made it into their systems… Emma and Regina stealthy made it up the stairs while sharing a handful of giggles and hushing sounds. The day had been long and eventful; Regina noticed that ever since she had been by the blonde's side every passing second seemed to be eventful, not that her life was boring before but perhaps too cold and pre calculated. Regina had managed to micro organize every aspect of her adult existence, and tonight she realized that little by little the blonde had been breaking down her walls and this terrified her.

The brunette finally found sleep and succumbed to its grasp; her soft dark hair was smeared on the white pillow while her body was curled into a half fetal position facing Emma. The blonde's eyes shone in the dark as she faithfully stared at the stunning woman across from her.

The blonde lay on her side and with her fingers gently caressed a few strands of those dark locks.

Regina had managed to blow her mind and rob her of much needed sleep. In rare occasions was Emma this serious; in truth she was smitten and lost within herself, she was scared… as she realized she was falling in love.

 **A/N: There you go! Chapter 8 delivered and done, much more to come so stay tuned for things have begun to shift. As always thank you so very much for reading! You guys keep this story alive** **please give me a review! (I have noticed many of you have asked about Emma and Belle's Relationship would you like to read a chapter more in depth about them? Perhaps a look at the past? Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you guys! You rock so freaking much; I find myself taken by your words seriously thank you they mean everything. I hope you continue to enjoy. To those who review as guests and I can't reply to thank you so much! I wish I could do so specifically. I apologize in advance for any mistakes if you may find any.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **House On Fire (Sia)**

Emma had called dibs on the bathroom the day they had arrived; Regina had stolen that right the morning after, but this one was Emma's. The blonde had woken up late after attaining only a few hours of sleep. Watching the brunette slumber was the true definition of yearning… _to_ _have an intense feeling of longing for something, typically something that one has lost or been separated from_ , or perhaps wanting something so bad it hurts… pain has to be present for it to be called yearning.

It was now Regina's turn to have the bathroom all to herself; the delicious brunette stretched her body and removed the silk pajamas she had worn to sleep. Only black lace scarce panties remained painted on her body.

Emma stood on the other side of the door contemplating her thoughts, the blonde exhaled and scanned the room with her green eyes… she knew that opposite this sheet of wood was the object of her fixation, the cause of her loss of sleep and that was enough incentive. Perhaps the ultimate push was the thought of what the rest of Regina looked like. Once you spend an extensive amount of hours imagining if those parts of her body hidden by clothes looked and felt as smooth as the small glimpses she had caught thus far, there's nothing left to do but to give into your curiosity and have the balls to do the unthinkable… maybe totally improper. Hey maybe it was the lingering fresh scent of soap oozing from her own body that gave her the courage who knows?

Emma took another deep breath and bit her bottom lip.

 _Fuck it._

The blonde dropped her towel to the floor and opened the bathroom door…. Stark naked.

Regina's dark eyes widened as quickly as she drew in a sharp breath and immediately covered her perfectly round breasts with her arm. A few locks of hair fell over her face; vaguely covering the raw vulnerability her deep orbs were projecting.

Emma walked in confidently and made her way towards the sink.

It was impossible not to look at Emma's figure; young and faultless skin glow, the lines superimposed on her skin were provocative and definite, looking at the blonde was sweet and violent, mouth shutting and beautiful at the same time.

In her share of brief seconds Emma was able to confirm that Regina's skin was indeed amazingly olive smooth, her curves found their self imposed death over every inch of excessive fascination. This woman was the very definition of endless ache; she looked as obscenely delicious as she smelled. She was worth everything, the sensations she ignited within the blonde could only be described as the ravishing tragedy that lingered on the word forever.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Regina asked furrowing her brows; her lip trembled lightly and Emma never wanted her mouth more.

The brunette had a way to make every action a reaction, every gesture look like poetry, maybe it was the intensity of the energy surrounding them… whatever it was felt heart stopping and arousing.

Emma's walk was feline and confident; unrushed. She took the back hair band on her wrist and tied it around her perfect blonde mane putting it up in a pony tail.

Regina simply stood there, hands still over her vulnerable chest all she could do was stare.

Emma picked up a bottle of lotion; she opened it "I just came for this… Don't mind me…" The blonde finished and began to apply the cream on her arms and stomach.

Regina scoffed and after a few seconds walked into the shower and closed the see through glass door shut.

Emma grinned and turned to see her through the distorted crystal.

Regina let the water run and fall on her body. Emma wanted nothing more but to be in there and for her to be _wanted_ to be in there. The naked blonde lowered her head then walked out.

When Emma made the decision to do what she had just done, she wasn't expecting for Regina to invite her in and have a hot make out session… the blonde was simply counting on the impact of shock value. She began to get dressed as she smiled to herself, all she could play in her head in a continuous loop was Regina's eyes… you see they spoke louder than anything… even louder than the prepossessing scoff and eyes roll she had thrown at the blonde.

Thirty minutes later, Emma walked down the stairs dressed and ready to start the day. As she stepped into the familiar kitchen she found Lily buried inside the refrigerator digging for something.

"Damn it!"

Emma drew her head back and raised an amused brow "What's up Sarah Lee?"

Lily pulled her head out of the brightly lit refrigerator "Ah angel face you're up… how did you sleep?"

"Like a baby…" Emma lied coolly. The blonde looked around and noticed an array of fresh ingredients on the table and counter; ranging from red beautiful tomatoes to diced olives. Emma picked one and ate it "What are you making?"

"It's puttanesca and poker day sweetheart… remember?" Lily said as she turned and began to smash some fresh garlic.

Lily and a couple of her oldest friends faithfully got together every week to eat and play cards, catch up in the events of their lives and remind each other that no matter how time seemed to pass… it had no role or diminished value on their friendship. Each woman would have their turn to cook her signature dish for the group and so on. Pasta with puttanesca sauce was Lily's signature dish.

Emma nodded as realization hit her "Ah right! I love that stuff… please save me some" The blonde narrowed her kind glowing eyes and buttered her grandma up without fail.

Lily smiled admiring Emma's face "Of course angel face, no need to ask twice"

Emma smiled and gave her grandmother a small loving hug; she then continued to chew on her delicious olive.

In that moment the phone rang interrupting them.

Lily answered the phone and took it to her ear; placing her other hand on her hip. Emma picked another olive and brought it to her mouth, emerald green eyes focused on the older woman.

"Blanchard residence, if you're selling something we are not interested"

Emma let out a small laugh and continued to chew on her green tangy treat. She adored this woman to no end.

Lily furrowed her brows "What?! Don't you dare put a hand on my cat Henderson or I swear I'll pour liquid arsenic on that new expensive lawn of yours faster than you can say bitch from hell!"

Emma shook her head laughing and continued to steal her grandmother's olives.

Lily slammed the phone on the receiver wearing her best pissed off face; the thing was that when it came to Lila Blanchard endearing kindness was in surplus, it overflowed from her eyes even when she was livid, Emma knew the woman was a force not to be reckoned with but she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"That bitch Olivia Henderson… telling me she was going to chop Martin's balls, apparently he keeps getting frisky with that ugly flat faced cat of hers"

Emma listened to her beloved grandmother's rant as she kept stealing the olives.

"I'd offer to go get him but you know he hates me… I don't really feel like getting scratched into oblivion" The blonde offered and continued stealing olives.

Lily smiled and placed both hands on Emma's cheeks "Don't worry sweetheart I'll go get Martin, but thank you for the thought"

Emma smiled and ate another olive.

Lily looked around and let her shoulders fall "Shit! My sauce, I won't be able to finish it on time"

Emma shoved her hands in her pockets and scanned the room with a shrug "I can finish your sauce… Don't worry I got it" Emma offered with inspiring confidence.

Lily coked her head to the side and raised a brow "You don't even know how to fry an egg"

"Good point, but I mean… I have your recipe book, how hard can it be?"

Lily reached to her own back and unlaced the apron ties. "I don't know sweetheart… I can just call and tell them I'll be a little late"

"Grandma please I won't screw up your sauce… let me help"

"Alright baby I'll be back soon" The woman took off the garment and placed it on a chair "Please don't burn down my kitchen" The woman said as she patted Emma's arm.

The blonde offered her grandmother a serene closed mouthed smile.

Emma turned to the recipe book and began to read as she scratched her head "If I understand adverse yaw I can make puttanesca…" The blonde told herself.

Ten minutes later, the blonde was cutting the rest of the last beautiful tomato into dices when the olives she was sautéing in oil began to pop and splash oil, a drop hit her and she jumped back. "Ah! Shit!" She wiped her neck off.

"OK… ok… now" The blonde clumsily held the wooden board full of diced tomatoes and read the book "Pour the diced roma into the pan…"

Another splash of oil hit her "Ah! Mother fucker! Evil possessed pan you mean!" The woman ridiculously talked back at the recipe book. She dumped the tomatoes in the pan.

Not even ten minutes had elapsed and Emma could see the flames below the bubbling pan blazing while the now tomato puree splashed everywhere. By now she was sweating and juggling with the wooden spoon trying her best to reach the pan and flames that seemed to be getting out of control.

"Ahhh…. Regina!" The blonde shouted over her shoulder.

No answer.

"Regina!"

Rushed steps thumped down the stairs and seconds later the brunette was in the kitchen "What is going on?!"

After seeing her state; Regina wanted so badly to laugh at the blonde. The poor woman was shielding herself from the mess with a rag.

Emma turned with a helpless frown "Help please…" She finished with the wooden spoon in her hand and tomato splashes all over her tank top.

Regina rolled her eyes and walked to the blonde and the possessed pan.

"So apparently not only are you a peeping pervert; you also have a death wish" The brunette said as she placed the apron over her perfect crisp outfit.

Emma's jaw fell "I am not a pervert!"

"Then what do you call barging into the bathroom while I was naked?"

"Come on I as just putting on lotion… it's not like I have something you've never seen before"

The truth was that Regina was not upset; the brunette was simply shielding behind her bravado, but Emma had seen right through her… the older woman was just as taken as the blonde and her risqué move.

"How can you be so cavalier about it? Ever heard of knocking?"

"Ugh! Alright fine! I apologize… it won't happen again ok? Now can you please help me with this? I fucked up my grandmother's pasta sauce she's going to have a heart attack"

Regina raised her brow and reached for the knob on the stove turning off the gas making the flames subside. Emma took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off her flushed face, The older woman turned to look at the blonde in all her sexy appealing state and had no option but to swallow her lecherous desire.

The brunette yanked the wooden spoon from Emma's hand "Give me that…" She finished with an eye roll; and then stirred the bright red mess inspecting it thoroughly.

"You smoked it from the bottom… it is effectively ruined"

"That's just great! Who the hell burns tomato mush? I mean is that even possible?"

"With the intensity of the flames you had going Emma, you could easily burn anything"

"Fuck…" The blonde expressed and the exhaled deeply. She looked flushed and delicious; Regina turned and looked at her for a few seconds and then back to the pan.

"Don't sound so tragic… perhaps I could make another one"

Emma's face lit "Are you serious?"

Regina shrugged "It's a simple recipe, it shouldn't be a problem"

The blonde placed her hand around Regina's waist while she stood behind her placing a sweet kiss on the dark haired woman's cheek "Thank you"

Emma didn't see it, but Regina was touched by the sentiment and curled her lips into a small smile.

The raven haired woman didn't like to be referred to as an actress but truth be told she was an excellent one. She had been feeling stirring emotions for the blonde for weeks and things seemed to be getting more and more out of control, but for Regina Mills to admit to not having control of something was like seeing a blizzard fall on the Sahara desert, it wasn't an impossibility but maybe damn close to it. The woman wasn't made of stone and was not invincible, even though she appeared to show the opposite, her emotions ran deep and with fierce ardor.

The blonde put herself at Regina's disposal trying to make the process as easy as possible for the brunette "Ok… what do you need?"

"Tomatoes" Regina scanned the cornucopia of ingredients "And olives…"

Emma stopped on her tracks and looked around; finding no traces of red. After deeply searching the refrigerator, she found a fresh batch of pickled olives but realized they were out of tomatoes.

"Shit Regina! There are no tomatoes left" The blonde said with anguish, after all her grandma was counting on her. The blonde looked at Regina expectantly. "Well…?"

Regina raised a brow.

"Please do something!" Emma said

"And what would you like me to do? Conjure them into existence?"

Emma ran her hand through her hair and considered all available options "Ok no need to panic" The woman looked at the clock on the wall "We'll go to the store and get more; we have some time before she gets back"

Exasperated, Regina began to remove the apron from her body.

The produce section looked as healthy and organic as the town did. Emma snooped around curiously as Regina handpicked through the pile looking for the perfectly ripe tomatoes.

"Slappy Pickle" Emma read the glass container in her hands out loud and then laughed "Good porn star name"

Regina continued to her quest with the tomatoes and didn't even bother to turn "You're a child"

The blonde smiled and was ready to respond when she looked over Regina's shoulder and at the end of the isle saw her friend Elsa waving at her. The blonde wore black rimmed glasses and held a box of cereal.

Emma put her arm around Regina's waist and whispered to her ear "I'll be right back"

Regina reacted to the touch inwardly; once the brunette was gone she took a deep breath and gathered herself, returning to the task.

Emma walked to her friend and greeted her.

"You guys look so domesticated"

The taller blonde looked back at the produce section and admired the beautiful brunette for a few seconds; Emma made herself allergic to relationships, but imagining a tamed life with Regina felt surprisingly good… this woman had already stolen her heart and it was pointless to try and fool herself anymore.

The woman smiled softly and tried to change the subject. She read the box in Elsa's hands "Those must taste like cardboard"

The big eyed woman flashed a smile and looked down at her cereal "You know I'm a square"

"The I guess I'm a straight line"

Anna popped up out of nowhere "You know you're too old when you begin to compare yourself to geometric shapes"

Elsa scowled at her little sister.

Anna smirked "Don't fret though guys… I just saw a sale on face cream back in isle two"

"Ok! Would you stop it with that?" Elsa said slightly annoyed.

Anna backed away jokingly "Jeez sorry grandma"

Elsa sneered at the redhead and placed the cereal box in her basket; once she looked up she noticed Emma's body tensed. "What's wrong Em?"

Anna's face twisted in pure annoyance as she realized Belle was approaching them "God Emma I swear she's got hound dogs on your freaking trail"

The blonde was sick of running into her ex everywhere she turned; it was uncomfortable and in all truth she was more than done with the subject.

"Hello ladies" Belle greeted the trio.

Anna shifted awkwardly and Elsa gave the woman a fake smile, while Emma seemed distant and detached.

"Hello Belle" Elsa was the only one to speak back to her.

The blue eyed redhead tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears and crossed her arms "Well Emma I just wanted you to know I'm having a bachelorette party tonight and I was wondering if you could come" Belle looked at the other two women "You guys can come too"

Anna was terrible at faking smiles; she pursed her lips while Elsa looked at Emma and smiled awkwardly "Thank you Belle"

Emma on the other hand opened her mouth ready to reject the invitation; when suddenly Regina looped her arm around the blonde and smiled flawlessly "We'd be delighted to go" The brunette looked at the blonde.

Belle had no choice but to fake a smile herself; while Anna scratched the back of her head and inevitably looked away from the intense head to toe scan Regina gave the enemy. Elsa placed her glasses on her head and smiled at Emma.

"9:00 pm Eighth and Dixon… just follow the noise, you won't miss it" The redhead said.

"I guess we'll see you tonight then…" The eldest sister said to Belle.

Emma took a deep breath and pushed a smile.

"I can't believe you told her we'd go… I was hoping to avoid her until the inevitable wedding day" Emma said all dressed and ready to go; she was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling while Regina was in the bathroom applying the finishing touches on her makeup.

Regina smiled as she applied crimson on her desirable lips "Saying no would have been an evident sign of weakness Emma" She finished and admired her perfect handy work in the mirror. After tossing her hair to the side the brunette walked into the bedroom "That's exactly what she wanted… we're not giving it to her"

Emma turned her head and lost her words; Regina looked ravishing in her tight black dress, the brunette grinned while she put on her coat, owning every inch of the room.

The blonde stood up and struggled to find her voice, she cleared her throat "You look amazing"

Regina smirked and walked towards Emma; every exquisite step she took bled with arousal.

Emma swallowed while Regina ran her fingers up the seams of the blonde's leather jacket "Thank you… you look quite sinous yourself" The brunette fixed the neck flaps of the garment "Shall we?"

Regina's sex appeal was wicked and Emma loved every second of the affections. "After you" the younger woman said and the brunette walked off.

Emma and Regina had picked up Anna and Elsa that night; the car ride to the location was entertaining and not too long, the foursome chatted up the cool pheromones filled compact car… the mixture of four different perfume scents and minty chewing gum predicted the night would be auspicious and who knew… perhaps they would have a little fun.

Belle had been right; missing the place would have been impossible. After finally finding a then parking spot all four women women exited the vehicle.

Anna adjusted her racy skirt "Ok… how do I look?"

Elsa looked at her sister from head to toe "Actually… a bit slutty"

"Everything but the shoes is yours"

Emma laughed as she laced her fingers with Regina's; the brunette allowed the touch and inhaled a fresh batch or air.

The further they walked up the street; the faint but unmistakable thump of a base became more evident. Anna and Regina's clicking heels echoed through the dimly lit street filled with cars.

"Well guys… I can't believe this many people like Belle" Anna added.

Elsa looked around for an obvious and telling building yet saw nothing but a field and a string of closed businesses across the street. "Where the hell is it?"

Anna twisted her brows "Uh… I think it's coming from the…. church"

Regina let out an amused laugh "Quite bold"

Elsa's face contorted into a disturbed expression.

They walked around the abandoned yet beautiful structure and found a couple of men guarding the entrance.

"Good evening ladies… Names please" One of the stocky males said looking down at the board he held.

Anna spoke up "Emma, Regina, Elsa and Anna" The outgoing girl finished with a smile.

The stone faced man nodded to the other one queuing him to open the door for them.

As soon as they entered, each dropped a telling face… Elsa's jaw immediately hit the ground as she scanned the place, Anna raised both brows, Emma furrowed hers and Regina laughed unapologetically.

Everything and everyone inside the place was kissed by pink and electric blue lights. The music was abrasive; making every inch of their bodies feel the vibration. A few neon lit crosses adorned the walls along with old scraped religious murals on the walls; four half naked men strategically located in every corner of the former altar danced to the beat of the blasting crisp sound. The bar was full as well as the dance floor; equally shirtless men mixed drinks expertly.

"If there's a hell… I'm sure we are all going to it" Elsa shouted bewildered over the loud music.

Anna smiled dazzled "Well… forgive me father for I am so going to sin tonight"

The older sibling turned to look at her little sister mortified.

Emma pointed to the back of the place "There's an empty table over there" She said loudly.

The blonde walked through the dancing crowd with the stunning brunette still entwined to her fingers; Elsa took Anna's hand and pulled her out of her daze.

After they reached the table; Emma offered to go to the bar and get drinks for everyone, Elsa decided to accompany and help her.

Anna sparked an ear to ear conversation with Regina as both blondes walked away and through the crowd.

"Belle is crazy!" Elsa shouted to her friend

"Bat shit" Emma finished.

As soon as Emma and Elsa returned to the table with the drinks, a handsome young man approached them and leaned in to Anna's ear confidently. Elsa watched mortified as her sister took a sip of her drink and sat it back down "Excuse me ladies…" The chipper redhead said with a salacious smile and allowed the hunky guy to pull her to the dance floor.

Emma was equally blindsided by a dashing tall brunette man who shamelessly grinned and asked Regina to dance. The blonde immediately cut through him "Excuse me"

She sat next to the raven haired beauty placing both glasses of scotch on the table. Regina grinned and turned to look at Emma.

The blonde smirked at the guy whose smile quickly turned into a frown and walked away.

Regina leaned into Emma's ear "If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous"

Emma smiled and lowered her head as she bit her lip "My friend is right there, I couldn't just let him walk away with my girlfriend"

Regina listened to the blonde speak close to her ear and smiled; "Of course" Regina said patronizingly. They both sipped on their drinks and allowed the alcohol to commence burning through their inhibitions.

A few drinks later and even Elsa had let loose and accepted the first of five men who had been trying to get her on the dance floor for the past hour.

Emma's cheeks were flushed and her body craving Regina more and more as each second passed. The brunette had been giving her teasing looks that intensified as the night grew older and the amount of alcohol in their veins grew higher. Elsa had been sitting with them for the best part of forty five minutes during which they had been touching each other suggestively for the sake of the show of course…

The effects of the flirting quickly backfired and each woman's wall of bullshit had begun to crumble. Alcohol was a dangerous friend that could easily turn into a foe uninhibitedly making anyone in denial as honest as a child.

Emma stood from her stool and sweet talked Regina to the dance floor. The brunette smiled suggestively and allowed the blonde to place both her hands on her hips.

And that sI how it started.

They began to dance without taking their eyes off of each other; everything looked, felt and smelled addictive… just like the first time they had kissed. Emma bit her lip and her green eyes dropped to Regina's amazing mouth.

The brunette was a charming seductress; openly licentious and Emma was losing it little by little, getting lost in Regina's everything was far too easy.

The delicious woman closed her eyes and turned herself into Emma's embrace. She began to rock her hips while her ass dangerously provoked the blonde into an arousing high. The heat emanating from their bodies and everyone around them was depicting… a faint dew of sweat covered their skin, Regina reached back over her shoulder as Emma began to nibble on her neck.

The look on the brunette's face was beautifully hedonistic… as her hips continued to sway and guide Emma into a slow death, Regina could feel the pressure between her thighs rising. In this very instant nothing else really mattered and for now… that was just fine.

Emma slowly turned the woman and looked into her eyes. They were drunk but not lost… they were aware yet if needed be, they had access to that lousy little excuse. Regina ran one hand under the blonde's shirt making her literally cum on the spot as she pressed herself against Emma, while she traced the other limb on her neck… indulgently leaning in and capturing her lips with no restrains. The kiss amplified immediately as Emma's tongue found the brunette's with delicious ache.

The music continued… as they poured every single desire they had been holding back into the erotic kiss.

Everything else simply forgotten.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: Ah that was a hot one… what did you guys think? Brace yourselves for what's coming next** **Please don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you guys for taking the time to read and your fantastic reviews, they totally make my day. This chapter is imperative to the development of the story as we know how tough our lovely Regina can be… so that massive fortress of hers needs to be infiltrated. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Keep On Loving You (Cigarettes After Sex)**

The ambiance was intoxicating, Emma's hands were claiming every provoking inch of Regina's waist and lower back; while the brunette's fingers misbehaved under the blonde's shirt, every digit tracing electrifying caresses on her lower back. Regina's kiss was domineering and Emma found herself succumbing to every second of it.

Nothing around them mattered; nothing truly existed anymore. The grace and skill in which their lips teased each other was beyond maddening persuasion… The intense hues of the lights and the scentless smoke enveloped each tempting sway of hips, immorally close… creating a kind of friction that reveled in greed. Regina exquisitely bit the blonde's lower lip making her grin while moving her flushed face to the brunette's neck, nuzzling the delicious and sweaty skin. The raven haired woman groaned as Emma shamelessly tortured her.

At this point they were both impossibly aroused; Emma moved her mouth to Regina's ear and began to whisper, coaxing the brunette with a few suggestive words. As they broke apart the carnal gleam in the older woman's eyes gave her the answer she was looking for; the blonde swiftly laced her fingers with Regina's and whisked her away.

Stealing Regina away felt erotic and exhilarating… the fire this woman ignited within her could burn for eons and never be spent.

Earlier while getting drinks the blonde had spotted a secluded area that seemed to be restricted to the party crowd. The brunette allowed herself to be directed through the multitude with rosy cheeks as she smiled to the floor and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. As soon as they reached their destination, Emma unhooked the velvet rope and pulled the beautiful brunette into the dimly lit area. The blonde boldly pushed Regina against the wall and looked into her dark lustful eyes.

The brunette's smile died with the ache that only volatile lust could trace on any warm blooded creature's face. Their breathing was erratic from the furtive run; Emma's green eyes were transfixed in Regina's sea of glowing coal black, and there she saw just how unguarded the older woman was at the moment, every single brick of that wall seemed to be gone.

The blonde swallowed hard as she contemplated how infinite this woman was by simply looking into her eyes. Their gazes darted from contracted irises to wanting lips; Regina's fingers gripped on the blonde's blouse and pulled her into a searing and ravenous kiss. Emma moaned and bucked her hips forward as she felt the other woman's tongue untamed and deliciously seduce hers.

The taller woman felt her knees weaken as Regina moaned right into and back at her; this time the brunette thrusted her pelvis onto Emma's twice provoking the blonde and making her whimper while her darkly manicured hands gripped on the taller woman's blouse tightly.

Emma placed both her hands on Regina's ass and pulled her in; she then allowed her fingers to travel up the older woman's dress pushing it north with satisfaction. The blonde ran her hand down the back of the brunette's thigh and moved it up as she pried Regina's legs open. The brunette hissed as she felt Emma straddle her.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes while pushing her hips forward once more. Emma was losing her mind as she watched this gorgeous woman writhe to her touch; her flushed face began to sweat due to the expanding heat between them. The blonde leaned in and claimed Regina's lips once more, sneaking her hand between their bodies. Fingers expertly roamed amid the brunette's thighs and pressed against damp black lace.

Regina whimpered and clasped Emma's blouse tighter; kissing her with lax restrain. The blonde slowly pushed the soft garment to the side and almost came as she slid her fingers on Regina's soaking wet folds. The brunette broke the kiss with a moan, their lips still almost touching.

"Fuck…" Emma whispered and began to pant as Regina devoutly blew her mind.

The blonde dared to slowly pull back and look at the brunette. The woman before her with tousled hair, faintly red lips and aching eyes so bare and unbidden was all she could see. Regina felt the rawness of the moment and Emma's irrevocable gaze hit her deeply… in that instant she realized the blonde cared more than she should, and that perhaps so did she. This was extremely dangerous territory yet she continued to explore it.

The older woman slid her own hand between their bodies and took Emma's wrist; she then slowly brought the blonde's hand up as she lowered her own leg back down. She teasingly guided Emma's fingers glistening with her very own wetness to the blonde's mouth; the action was sultrily brutal as the younger woman felt her body burn and her axis throb violently. Regina tasted sweet and she was instantly addicted; the brunette erotically gestured with her mouth as she continued to feed Emma with her wet essence, the blonde savored each second as the irresistible and irreplaceable scent of Regina's sex drove her mad.

Yearning, she leaned in and kissed the brunette's lips slowly allowing the other woman to taste herself in her lips. The blonde slid her hand up Regina's dress once more, this time knowing there was no turning back.

Regina smiled looking into her eyes as she stopped her fingers from going further "Not here… lets go"

The blonde nodded and then placed a small gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. "Let me go find Elsa and Anna and then we can go, I'll meet you at the table"

Regina gave Emma a small honest smile and nodded. The taller woman walked away and she threw her head back; letting it rest on the wall. Her eyes scanned the ceiling while she took a deep breath. After touching her lips with her own fingertips she grinned; Emma was the first person she had allowed herself to trust and show vulnerability to in years.

Emma made her way through the small sea of moving bodies and spotted Anna dancing with a handsome young man with a rather large nose. She shifted to their direction as she felt someone take her hand and pull her towards them; the familiar perfume hit her sense of smell quickly, as quickly as she caught sight of deep blue eyes and long mahogany hair. The blonde tensed.

The woman smiled coolly and leaned close to Emma's hearing range "Thank you for coming; I hope you're enjoying yourself"

The blonde backed up a bit and tried to speak over the loud music "Sure thanks… actually I'm about to go so…" She said while looking around trying to locate Anna again.

Belle leaned in once more "Emma look I'm sorry about all this with Killian, I know it's weird and I just- It's not what it looks like"

About twenty feet away Regina ran into Elsa; the blonde spoke a few words to the man who had danced her away all night and left his side with a smile. The handsome male opened his mouth to speak as she walked off, he was left awkwardly scratching his head.

"Regina! God… I'm so glad to see you; my feet are killing me" The blonde massaged her thigh and huffed "That guy was relentless"

Elsa noticed the brunette had a gleam in her eyes she hadn't seen before; she looked relaxed and… dare she say genuinely happy. "Emma is looking for you and Anna as we speak, perhaps we should wait for them at the table"

"Ah yes! I'm exhausted… a chair sounds heavenly"

Both women began to walk towards the table.

Emma had been exchanging words with Belle uncomfortably; the blonde was itching to turn on her heels and bolt. She ran her hand through her hair frustrated "Belle really it's fine… stop apologizing, we're over… we've been over for years! And besides this is not the place or the time" The blonde continued to look around.

The last thing Belle was expecting was for Emma to be this unresponsive; the blonde seemed obviously uninterested and the blue eyed woman grew more and more frustrated. "Look at me Emma!"

The taller woman continued her haunt as she felt her ex-girlfriend crash her lips on hers.

Elsa followed Regina through the crowd concentrated in her aching feet "I'd kill for the chance to take these god forsaken things off" The poor woman contorted her face and stumbled upon Regina who had come to a complete halt.

The blonde looked up "What's -" Her face fell "Oh no…" she finished with a whisper.

The brunette had not been able to hear Elsa's soft words of course; and even if she could the beeping sound in her ears would have impeded her from doing so. Her dark eyes were fixed on Emma and Belle engaged in a kiss; they quickly glazed with tears she would never allow herself to shed. The woman clenched her fists as she swallowed the volatile rage that had taken over her.

The whole thing had been a misfortune magisterially concocted by bad timing.

Regina's lip quivered and her walls shot up; the woman turned on her heels.

Elsa cursed inwards "No! wait Regina don't go" The blonde ran after the broken hearted brunette.

Emma pushed Belle off of her exasperated; successfully breaking the kiss "What the hell Belle?!"

The blonde gave the blue eyed woman her best disapproving glare and walked off. Belle was left with a wondering look on her face while touching her lips; unfortunately for Emma, she wouldn't be the only one leaving this party with Regina's taste in her mouth.

Once the inopportune woman realized what she was savoring, she swallowed broken and irate.

It was easy for Regina to take command of her emotions, at least the part visible to others… no one could tell she was aching yet it was evident she was dead pissed. The beautiful woman took Emma's jacket from the chair and walked towards the exit.

Elsa tried to catch up to her with no avail. The blonde was sore and far too tired; a few seconds later her sister startled her.

"Is Regina ok?" Anna was visibly concerned.

"You know?"

"Yes I know! That bitch totally forced herself on Emma"

"I didn't get to see that part" Elsa dared to take off a shoe and began to massage her foot.

"Neither did Regina actually" The young woman said.

Elsa noticed the man standing behind her sister still holding her hand.

"We should go after her, she looked very upset" The blonde added as she put her shoe back on.

"We should, but what about Emma?" Anna asked loudly over the music.

Elsa took a peek over her sister's shoulder and noticed her friend approaching. Emma's face contorted in wonder

"What's going on? you guys look like someone just died…" She looked around and realized the object of her complete attention was amiss. "Where's Regina, she was supposed to meet us here"

Anna touched her earlobe uncomfortably and Elsa broke the silence "She left Emma…"

The blonde furrowed her brows "What do you mean she left?"

"She saw you and Belle kissing…" Elsa informed her friend regrettably.

Emma's face fell, and suddenly she felt her stomach sink. The blonde buried her face in her hands frustrated at her inappropriate ex. She huffed exasperated and walked away.

Elsa and Anna shared a look and followed her. The handsome guy trailed after them.

Once outside, Emma jogged towards the street and caught a full view of Regina marching down the sidewalk with determination. The brunette searched the blonde's jacket and took the keys from one of the pockets, discarding the leather garment on the ground.

Emma ran to catch up with the woman picking up her jacket "Regina wait!"

The brunette took a deep breath and clenched her jaw as she continued to walk without turning.

Emma quickly caught up with her "Regina please listen to me" The blonde kept the brunette's quick pace "Let's talk about this"

"There's nothing to talk about Emma"

"Of course there is! I'm sorry you saw that, it meant nothing"

"Your friend was next to me, I am simply doing what any girlfriend would" The brunette kept her hurried and determined pace.

Emma shook her head confused "What?! No… I mean I thought we, just stop walking! Let's talk about this" Emma halted as she took Regina by the arm.

The seething woman glared at the blonde and yanked her arm away "There is _nothing_ to talk about"

Regina took off and Emma pinched the bridge of her nose as she watched everything she wanted walk away from her. Killing Belle felt like the next thing on the to do list.

The blonde took a deep breath; giving Regina her space felt like the best thing to do at the moment. She had come so far with the brunette and giving up was not an option. It was clear to her she was far in and deeply falling for her but now… there was no going back; fear was still there but that was to be expected with her horrible track record with relationships, however Regina had taken her breath away in every way imaginable, this woman was not expendable and all though things were currently looking grim; what she saw in those beautiful brown eyes was pure disappointment... she never wanted to be the one to add to the pain that lived behind Regina's gaze; and for the looks of it all she had.

The tall woman kicked an imaginary rock and watched Regina drive away with their only mean of transportation.

Seconds later the trio finally reached Emma breathless.

"Emma… what happened? where is she?" Anna asked while standing next to her sister who now held a pair of shoes in her hands.

"She um… she just left" Emma looked defeated "We should call a cab, she took the car… I'm sorry guys"

Elsa placed a sympathetic hand on her friend's shoulder "Hey it's ok… don't worry about that I never despised Belle more…"

The tall young man interjected politely "I can take you all home if you'd like… it would save you the hassle and crazy rates of a cab"

Anna melted a little inside "Thank you Kristoff… you don't have to"

"Really it's no trouble at all…"

The younger woman looked at her sister and her friend for approval. "What do you guys say?"

Elsa scanned the man and pushed a smile "Alright… thank you" She told the handsome male and then turned to the other blonde "I think you should get to Regina ASAP… come on" Elsa hooked her arm in Emma's and allowed the man to lead them to his car.

Soon after her friends dropped her off at the house, the blonde noticed the car on the driveway. She quickly made her way inside the house and ran up the stairs; when she tried to turn her bedroom's door knob nothing happened.

"Regina… please open the door" The blonde pleaded as softly as she could.

Nothing.

Emma clenched her fist and let her head fall on the frame of the door "Please Regina… we need to talk, I don't want anything to do with Belle… what you saw was a misunderstanding"

Click.

The blonde blinked as a soft smile crossed her face; she turned the knob and entered the room closing the door behind her.

Regina was standing right in front of her with arms crossed.

"When I agreed to this, I never signed up for being humiliated"

"Regina no... What you saw was a mistake, I don't - I… she was the one who kissed me, I had no idea"

The brunette scoffed "And I guess that makes it ok then"

The blonde walked closer to the visibly upset woman "Of course it doesn't… Regina this is all a misunderstanding I don't want her, I was standing there looking for Anna when she just kissed me, if you would have stayed another second you would have seen I pushed her away"

"As I told you before Emma… you got your show, because do not forget… that is all this is" Regina had a sour way with words yet she had never stung Emma before, and truth be told as she saw those green eyes wallow in sadness she wanted to vomit. The older woman took Emma's pillow and blanket and shoved them against her chest "Please get out"

Emma swallowed the desire to cry and so did Regina. The blonde nodded and walked away with a broken look on her face.

The raven haired woman closed the door and sat on the bed; she took off her stilettos and brought her knees to her chest. Being left alone with her thoughts and a violent kind of silence wasn't easy to assimilate but she had to.

A few minutes later Lily walked down the stairs and found her beloved granddaughter sitting on the couch in the middle of the dark.

"Angel face what the hell are you doing here? You look like a burned out lamp"

The loving woman sat next to the blonde and placed a hand on her knee. "Why aren't you in the room with Regina? Are you two fighting?"

Emma took a deep breath "Something like that yes…"

"What happened?"

"She saw Belle and I kissing"

The older woman widened her eyes and smacked her granddaughter on the back of her head.

"Ow!" Emma protested.

"Emma Isobelle Swan… What the hell are you kissing that little tramp for?"

The blonde furrowed her brows and massaged her head "Please don't middle name me… and I didn't kiss her, she blindsided me and Regina saw us… I don't really wanna talk about this grandma"

"Well sweetheart just give her some space to cool off… I'm sure tomorrow you both can talk this through"

Emma gave her grandmother a small smile and nodded; Lily kissed the top of the blonde's head and stood. "Everything's gonna be ok... That girl loves you deeply"

Emma's breath got caught in her throat as she heard the older woman's words. Could it be true?

The older woman left and Emma let her head fall on the pillow; she ran a hand through her stunning blonde hair and scanned the ceiling knowing this would be just another sleepless night.

The morning after; Regina made her way down the stairs dressed and so ready for a cup of coffee, she was glad the enticing smell wasn't just a figment of her imagination. Lily smiled as she saw the brunette walk into the kitchen.

"Bright eyes… Good morning" Lily began to pour some coffee on a couple of cups "Come here and join me for a cup of joe"

Regina smiled and complied; this woman had managed to completely steal her heart in a matter of days just as her blonde granddaughter had.

"Since this is the last day I'm going to have you two all to myself, I was thinking of cooking out… for you and Emma, hell we can even call Elsa and that sweet sister of hers what do you say?"

Regina felt caught between a rock and a hard place; she opened her mouth to turn the woman's offer down but for the life of her could not find the valor to do so.

"Come on… The weather is great…" The charming lady placed her hand on the brunette's and captivated her with the same effectiveness Emma usually did. "I tried that amazing putanessca… and I know it had to be your doing; there's no way in hell my kid could pull that off" To Lily this was more than a simple last minute bonding barbecue… she was just trying to break some of the tension between the couple. "I'll let you lead the kitchen" The woman finished with a smile.

Regina had no choice but to agree. "Alright" Regina added with a genuine smile.

Lily let out a small laugh with glowing eyes as she pinched Regina's cheek "That's my girl... you won't regret it"

The brunette recalled a certain blonde saying same exact words to her a few too many times and this was what everything had come down to.

Emma on her side had woken up and taken a shower while Regina still slept, she had gotten dressed and gone for a ride on her bike even before the sun was up. That was her method of choice when she wanted to clear her mind.

Regina on the other hand spent all mid morning helping Lily make preparations for the infamous barbecue. The older woman had expertly laid out everything that was needed, invited Emma's friends over for a late lunch and cooked five or her granddaughter's back yard favorites. The brunette had been in charge of deserts and whipped up her specialty... apple turn overs made from scratch along with a delicious passion fruit pie.

The raven haired beauty took the stress relieving tasks as the perfect opportunity to think over what she had thought of all night long. The more her mind wondered in endless circles the more frustrated she became… her heart and brain were having an all-consuming battle; the continuous string consisted of internal emotional match, vulnerable to guarded… from feral and wild to calmed and collected, heartbreaking and meaningful to fearful and hardened, yet no matter how hard she tried the loop would always close at the same starting point… Emma, and her ridiculous ability to make her forget all the resilient hacks her father had repeatedly hardwired her with since she was a child. She hated the man for making her a master of self-sabotage… for giving her great capacity of self-flagellation and more than anything for making it so fucking easy for her to push others away in the most tart ways… however now most of those skills seemed to have fled... and she needed them back.

It was now well passed noon; the blonde drove into the opened garage and Regina took a deep breath as she recognized the familiar sound; she moved to the sink and began to wash an array of dirty dishes while her stomach churned. Moments later the blonde walked into the kitchen and filled her lungs with oxygen herself. She saw Regina's back and decided to sit on the table across from the brunette.

Sitting in silence was just fine. The blonde rubbed her lips with her fingers and simply stared at the woman faithfully. Perhaps this was Emma's way of letting her know she was there for her and would not falter, that no matter how long it took she was there to stay and had no intentions of leaving.

Regina was well aware of the blonde's presence yet continued to wash the soapy dishes without turning.

The air in the kitchen was thick and charged with their unmistakable chemistry… both women felt dangerously close to spontaneously combusting but did nothing about it. Emma's green eyes were fixed on Regina while the brunette scrubbed harder and harder until she simply stopped.

The older woman dropped the sponge and slammed the edge of the sink with both hands and scanned the ceiling. "Who in their right mind drives a motorcycle in the middle of winter and doesn't own a car?"

Emma shifted in her seat and removed her hand from her lips; she simply listened trying to make sense of Regina's words.

The brunette turned "Who would be so irresponsible to dangle themselves on a bridge and get thrown in jail for such stupidity?"

Emma noticed Regina's eyes were red rimmed and she quickly rushed to face her. "Regina…"

The brunette gripped on the edge of the counter tightly and swallowed her tears "You are an idiot Emma Swan"

Emma placed both her hands on Regina's arms and tried to calm her "Shh hey hey… Regina it's ok"

The brunette looked into the blonde's eyes almost allowing herself to cry, her crimson lips trembled lightly and she looked down.

Emma felt like her entire world turning; noble green eyes searched for Regina's as she placed her fingers on the raven haired woman's chin "I didn't kiss her… I swear, I don't love her, I don't want her… please believe me"

The older woman bit the inside of her cheek and stared at the blonde with glazed eyes "I do believe you and that's the problem"

Emma grew confused yet realization quickly hit her.

"Regina…" She whispered and smiled. "I know this is sudden and… so unexpected but" The blonde's eyes were gleaming magically.

"Emma this is not me… _this_ doesn't happen to me, I can't let it"

The blonde placed her fingertips on Regina's lips "I know… please don't say it"

Emma caressed the other woman's cheek with the back of her finger "Our trip ends tomorrow night… don't take you away from me, not yet at least… I'm as scared as I know you must be feeling, Regina I'm so inept when it comes to relationships and feelings but… let's just see what happens?"

Emma searched Regina's eyes with wonder and the brunette took a deep breath.

"No expectations… no drama… just please don't shut the door" Emma continued.

Regina considered the blonde's words with her intense and emotive brown eyes fixed on green ones. She didn't want it to stop and that was the only truth.

Regina nodded in silence and Emma leaned in, claiming her provoking lips with the most gentle meaningful kiss they had shared until now.

 **A/N: This was a very decisive and important chapter to this story, as Regina acknowledges her emotions and Emma realizes she wasn't the only one falling. I hope you guys enjoyed it… I will continue to write some more tonight as I am super excited for the next chapter, I can't promise I'll post tonight but it should be up soon. Please don't forget to review as you guys are the ones keeping this story's heart beating.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Swan Fields (Western Lows)**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for your fantastic reviews they keep me going! I apologize for the extra day of wait, however I hope this chapter is of your liking. Thank you! Any mistakes are mine… I am rather sleep deprived at the moment, so I apologize if you find anything. The end was my favorite part.**

Regina's wet hands gripped on the edge of the counter tightly as the kiss became deeper; the brunette parted her lips and allowed Emma's tongue in. The blonde was skilled with her mouth and Regina provided her with more than sufficient motive… Her amazing lips would make a willing slave out of anyone. The brunette moved her hand to Emma's lower back and tugged at the hem of her shirt; lightly brushing her perfect soaked fingers on the blonde's skin… Giving her so much with just a touch.

Their lips fused with a kind of temptation that felt addictive and real, Regina sucked on the blonde's lower lip gently and broke the kiss in slow motion, staying dangerously close. Warm wet lips still touching; both women kept their eyes closed as they savored each other carefully.

The brunette was the first to open her eyes and Emma followed with a smile. Having Regina in this open state was brand new. Her vulnerability ran so deep that it burned every single one of the blonde's senses. To many the older woman's heart was shapeless or perhaps none existent; however Emma knew it was her most stunning asset, she knew Regina was afraid of feeling weak yet the blonde would gladly die within that frailty along with the brunette without hesitation.

The moment was so intimate they almost forgot they were standing in the middle of Lily's kitchen. Regina joined Emma and smiled as her cheeks became rosy; the brunette looked to the floor and then right back into Emma's faithful green eyes. She noticed the sparkled with an intensity she had not seen there before.

Emma loved lodging her hands on Regina's waist. "What?" she asked beaming and blushing.

Regina smiled and looked over the blonde's shoulder "We have company" she said and cleared her throat.

The taller woman turned and saw her beloved grandmother in the verge of tears as she chewed on her favored gum. Lily was holding a bottle of bubbly champagne, the beautiful and lovable woman smiled with twinkling green eyes. Next to her was Elsa holding a white box and Anna sporting a smile of her own.

"They made up" Lily said and carefully wiped her eyes "Ah fuck it, who the hell cares about mascara anyway?" The woman finished with a smile and walked towards the pair.

The sisters broke in laughter; Lily opened her arms and enveloped Emma and Regina into a hug, the blonde mouthed "I'm sorry" yet Regina giggled genuinely and entertained the loving grandmother.

After breaking the embrace; Lily moved about to get some glasses and the duo welcomed the guests.

Elsa smiled and placed the white box on the table "Death by chocolate ladies… I know for a fact Emma loves it; but let's be honest what doesn't she love to eat?"

"No shit" Lily added as she placed the empty champagne glasses on the table.

They all laughed and the blonde found herself falling in love more and more with the sound of Regina's laughter; truth be told she had not heard her laugh this carelessly before, not even when they were in the jail cell or while the brunette rode her bike that cold night. The woman seemed to be allowing herself to take every second as it came, honoring Emma's request.

The blonde looked at her and then placed a kiss on her cheek "Thank you" She said softly.

"What for?"

The blonde filled her lungs with air and smiled "Everything"

Regina who was still holding Emma's hand, squeezed it as the corner of her mouth lifted.

Lily motioned to try and open the cork yet hesitated and Emma interjected "I'll get it grandma here…"

She walked to the table and Lily smiled "Thank you sweetheart God knows I would have probably blinded one of you" She finished laughing charmingly while a loud pop marked the end of angst ridden times and perhaps the birth of an agreement that had an approaching expiration date, and even if this was all she would get… the blonde wouldn't think of what would happen after the end of their trip anymore.

Anna jerked away and gasped.

Lily was beaming, Elsa laughing along with her chipper sister; Emma joined in and began to pour the bubbly drink into the glasses as Regina placed a hand on her back casually, the small touch felt meaningful and intimate. The atmosphere had shifted rather quickly and it was relieving to feel that no matter how corny or cliché it sounded, love was the only thing with the power to change something bleak and troubling into _this_ … within a matter of seconds.

Those underrated four letters so many feared or avoided like a plague; expanded through the air like some sort of magical spell, quiet like sunrise and lethally quick like sweet poison.

The afternoon moved with the ease of the melting hues of daylight. All five women had moved the party to the inviting backyard after the sweet and tart drinks were flowing through their system. Sharing, talking and laughing whilst indulging in a plethora of ridiculously delicious deserts made the cherished time pass far too quickly, just like anything worthwhile.

Emma and Elsa spoke candidly laughing while Anna held Martin the cat and charmed him with her irresistibly sweet wiles. About thirty feet away sat Lily; the woman admired the joy filling her life with endless contempt, Regina had just refilled her glass of champagne and brought one extra one for the lovely woman. She walked out of the house and Lily turned with a smile.

"Ah look at you bright eyes… thank you dear" The woman took the drink and patted the chair next to her "Bring your tush here, Thelma and Louise will be jealous after we finish these"

Regina smiled and complied; the older woman raised her glass and the brunette raised hers and both crystals collided in a gentle toast.

The woman discreetly motioned towards her granddaughter with gleaming eyes "I have never seen Emma this happy before" Lily finished with a small smile.

There was a sense of rawness and honesty to her tone that Regina had never heard escape the woman's lips before, not even through her late night confessions to the brunette.

Regina observed the woman stare at the beautiful blonde and then turned to see exactly what had taken Lily's complete attention. The older woman turned to the brunette and placed a caring hand on top of her darkly manicured one. "That is something every mother dreams of… seeing that kind of magic cross their child's face, so thank you for bringing her this much joy Regina"

Regina looked down and smiled "I could never take credit for that" The woman finished honestly and then turned to look at Lily.

The nurturing woman smiled knowingly and cupped Regina's cheek in her hand "Don't be so modest" She let out a small laugh "Not even food could accomplish what you have"

Regina laughed.

"I always hope she'd find someone as beautiful inside and out as you bright eyes and you can cook! Match made in heaven really"

The brunette grinned and blushed "Thank you" she said as she tucked a few strand of hair behind her ear "Though I am sure you say that to all her girlfriends"

Lily tilted her head to the side with glowing eyes "Sweetheart you're the only girl she's ever brought home to me"

Regina froze with a longing look in her emotive dark eyes; she then looked down at her hands resting on her lap and then back up to Emma. The woman was taken; the moment was sweet and sad all at once… she felt lucky yet never missed her mother more.

She gave Lily a genuine small smile. Nothing about this moment was a charade; every heartfelt word spoken by Emma's only maternal figure had hit Regina with an intensity that she would forever cherish. She realized long ago this was not a game; this was not a play or a scene to be executed… Lily was not a prop and neither were the two women laughing alongside Emma; these were real human existences, actual life long bonds kept alive willingly. She was now beginning to assimilate the fact that she had been slowly interwoven to it all. This was real and it was happening.

The day Elsa and Regina met; the blonde had ambiguously hinted at some sort of confidential scheme Emma had planned for the brunette along her childhood friend. After finishing the impromptu late lunch, Anna and her sister left having previously arranged to meet later that night.

The blonde had asked Regina to get ready for the night plans though she refused to fall into much detail with the brunette; all she was asked to do was to wear pants and something to shelter her from the cold. The woman complied as always; however this night she would wear something a bit more casual than her usual choice of attire. She settled for a pair of jeans and a black tight sweater, tall black leather boots would complement the outfit perfectly.

The drive to the place was rather long; twenty minutes into the now obviously secluded area Regina noticed the path was becoming wooded, Emma knew she would soon start asking questions.

Not even five seconds later…

"If I recall correctly Elsa lives two streets from your grandmother's house"

The blonde continued to drive looking at the road ahead.

"Yep"

"Well? Where are we going? I thought you said we would be 'Going to Elsa's for wine and a movie'"

"And we most certainly are…" The blonde turned to look at the brunette "We are going to Elsa and Anna's parents' house"

"What are we twelve?"

Emma smiled "They are dead"

"Oh… I'm sorry"

"They passed when they were still very young; left this house and a ridiculous amount of money to them…"

Regina took in Emma's words as she admired the enchanting tall trees the passed with speed. The moon was shining bright aiding their path's lighting.

"Never met more humble people though… Elsa doesn't come here much, only in very special occasions; I guess being the oldest and the one with perhaps more vivid memories of them to carry can't be easy"

"That is a shame… no child should have to grow up without parents" The woman's eyes welled up yet she quickly blinked the tears away "Though some are simply better off"

Emma nodded with a bitter grin and continued to focus on the road ahead.

"We're almost there"

A few minutes later the stunning stone finished mansion revealed itself at the end of the driveway. The place looked more like a tiny castle than anything else.

Emma parked the car and turned to Regina "Ready?"

The brunette's brows rose "As ever" She added and unbuckled her seatbelt.

After ringing the doorbell; the massive wooden door opened; revealing the smiling long haired blonde.

"Welcome! You're right on time" She motioned for the couple to enter the regal home "Anna just came back from the cellar"

Emma smirked "Love that kid"

Regina smiled politely at Elsa as she offered to take their jackets; both women shrugged the garments off "Please make yourselves comfortable" The big eyed blonde winked at Emma.

The tall blonde placed a hand on Regina's waist and spoke intimately "There's something I want to show you" She finished and walked the brunette to the back of the house.

Regina's brows knitted in confusion "We just took our jackets off and you are of course taking me outside"

The blonde beamed "You are such a pussy… what ever happened to your Russian genes? You are built for harsh winter conditions"

Regina scoffed and then let out an amused laugh "They are alive and well thank you, though I am sure you are well aware that it is not the only thing we are known for" The woman finished with what could only be described as the sexiest glare ever.

Emma nodded still smiling as she feigned deep concentration; Regina smiled and shook her head.

"Very well…" Regina queued

The blonde took her hand and walked her to the cold back yard… it was beautifully lit and the atmosphere was simply enthralling. Regina felt goosebumps and noticed it ambiance was colder than it was in the front side of the house.

"Asking you to close your eyes in a place like this would be a sin, so I'll just have you follow me" The blonde squeezed Regina's hand lightly and smiled.

With every step they took; Regina understood Emma's previous statement more and more. The trees were lit ever so gently making the garden look magically dressed with rapture. They continued to walk and came across a large ice-skating rink, surrounded by a four feet tall clear looking fence.

Regina pursed her lips and turned to Emma "Let me guess… you want us to skate"

Emma nodded coolly "Clearly"

"Emma I can't skate"

"Neither can I" The blonde raised both brows and pressed her lips together. "Well… actually I sort of won a medal when I was in 7th grade but… I swear I haven't done this in ages"

Regina huffed with amusement and rolled her eyes at the blonde.

Emma helped Regina with her stakes and then put hers on; the couple clumsily waltzed into the icy rink instantaneously almost falling on their asses, Regina let out a high pitched scream while the blonde held her as she laughed carelessly. They were both happily lost on the moment; it was Regina's turn to feel like she was hopelessly falling in love with the sound of Emma's laughter.

Twenty minutes passed and Regina had definitely gotten the hang of things, she continued to skate faithfully holding on to the blonde. She looked relaxed and happy; Emma noticed a small gleam in her eyes once again. Every feature of the brunette's stunning face seemed to intensify, the other woman didn't know if it perhaps was the fierce cold, or the fact that she was becoming hopelessly more and more infatuated with her lips and everything surrounding them… the scar, the miniscule mole… her flushed cheeks, maybe it was her eyes… or simply all of it.

Their smiles faded and the blonde swallowed hard. She held her gaze with the slightly shorter woman and as she glanced down to her lips, noticed Regina was shivering.

"We should go back inside… you're freezing" The blonde suggested. She wanted to kiss the other woman yet at the same time, she didn't want to overwhelm her.

Regina observed Emma deeply and then crashed her lips with the blonde's. The taller woman welcomed the delicious attention and reveled in it; biting the woman's lower lip and pulling it softly as she felt the kiss' demise approach. Regina finished and pulled away slowly while Emma shook herself back to reality and cleared her throat "How about some wine?"

Regina smiled "I think it's in order"

The cozy warmth of the house welcomed the pair back in. Elsa guided them to the large and comfortable TV room where they'd be settling for a movie over popcorn and wine. As they entered the space; they noticed the large fireplace and the ardent embers inside it… Anna stood with a smile and then the tall handsome man next to her.

"How was the skating session?"

"Enlightening… thank you" Regina added and Emma smiled as she nodded.

"Excellent, I am glad you enjoyed it Elsa and I busted our asses on that thing far too many times when we were kids" The charming young woman motioned to her male companion. "This is—"

"Kristoff" Emma finished with a small grin "We met last night"

The man smiled and shook the blonde's hand "Indeed we did Emma right?"

The tall woman buried one hand in her pocket and shrugged her shoulders "Yeah… This is Regina"

The brunette shook the young man's hand politely "It's a pleasure Kristoff"

"The pleasure is all mine" The man added politely.

"Well… ladies we have popcorn, Norwegian chocolate and wine" Anna motioned to the insanely comfortable looking couch near the one they previously sat on and the big coffee table holding all the goodies.

Both women sat.

"What would you guys like to watch?" Anna asked

Regina turned to Emma leaving the choice in her hands; the blonde took in a deep breath and shrugged "I'm game with whatever as long as it isn't Disney"

"Alright… Kristoff and I will be right back with the movie, please make yourselves comfortable"

"Thank you" Regina said and Emma nodded at her friend.

The blonde reached for the bottle of red "Would you like some wine?"

"Please"

Emma poured the delicious smelling tint liquid into two glasses and handed one to the brunette.

In that moment Elsa walked in holding a scrapbook in her hands and a smile on her face.

Emma rolled her eyes "Please no"

"Oh yes" Elsa finished with a smile.

Regina looked between them smiling with a puzzled look on her face.

"Regina I thought you'd like to browse through a few of OUR childhood memories" She finished and handed the scrapbook to the brunette.

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head; Regina smiled and placed the book of photos on her lap.

The dark haired woman opened it and smiled, her face lit as she placed her hand on the neatly preserved photos "You two were adorable"

"And inseparable" Elsa added fondly.

She sat near them and joined Regina; adding commentary to each piece of memorabilia.

This day had begun drenched with pent up emotions, bottled up desires and long overdue confessions. It had been a day of internal debate for everyone; slowly turning into a softer toned time for sharing, contemplating and laughing… ending now on an intimate and meaningful note.

Regina found herself fondly indulging in Emma's back story… with each passing second things became more and more vivid; almost as if the fragility of their existence was being rammed into her senses. She felt exposed; however she knew that so did Emma… she accepted that this was even ground yet lowering those walls completely like she had the night before would take some time, nonetheless she knew… There was no doubt she was falling madly in love with Emma Swan.

After looking at photo albums and watching the beginning of a rather depressing movie, Emma and Regina had fallen asleep on the delicious expensive leather couch. Emma was smeared on it; intimately resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. The sound of the crackling firewood brought Regina back to earthly awareness; she opened her eyes blinking a few times while shifting in her comfortable spot.

She moved gently since the blonde was sound asleep and using her as a pillow.

The brunette furrowed her brows and looked around realizing they were completely alone.

"Emma…" She whispered as she let her head fall back and rolled it on her shoulders.

By now the woman was well aware the blonde was a heavy sleeper and that waking her up would require louder measures.

She grimaced as she felt her back contract given to the terrible position and extra weight being put on her small frame.

Regina gave up and leaned back on the couch, in that moment the blonde moved her head from Regina's shoulder and relied only on the furniture for comfortable support.

The raven haired woman blinked softly and studied every inch of the blonde's peaceful and stunning face.

Regina Mills and moments like this never mixed; in fact never even had the chance to even coincide. Emma was a gigantic first in her life and that petrified her to the bone. She took a deep breath allowed the easiness of the feelings birthing inside her to guide her hands towards Emma's unresponsive face.

She swallowed and gently brushed her fingertips on the blonde's hair. Regina loved the way Emma smelled and tasted, for an instant she felt like a ridiculous lovesick schoolgirl and began to draw her hand back. Emma's eyes began to flutter open; a second later there they were. The blonde turned to Regina with honest green eyes.

The brunette did not move a muscle and even she surprised herself. In another instance she would have shifted her gaze elsewhere and broken the moment however she did the opposite.

Regina found herself captured by the woman before her.

Emma's chest rose and fell while she too stared at the brunette without hesitation. The calming sound of the burning fire muffled the thick silence between them.

The older woman began to feel far too exposed and shifted a bit, Emma placed a hand on the brunette's and then leaned in; she knew that if another second passed the woman would more than likely stand and end the connection... The blonde moved closer claiming her sensual lips with a kiss that began as slow and deep.

Regina responded and placed her hand on Emma's cheek and opened her mouth giving her free range inside. The blonde's pulse began to raise quickly and so the meaningful kiss escalated into something far more suggestive as she shifted her body and invaded Regina's space, by laying her on the leather couch and then straddling her.

Once on top; Emma assaulted Regina's mouth with an ever so delicate lick of that fucking scar that drove her mad. She bucked her hips forward making the brunette moan, the blonde swallowed the ravishing sound that reverberated in her own throat and bucked forward this time hitting Regina's clothed sex harder.

The heat began to skyrocket as the woman on top moved her tongue to the brunette's deliciously smelling and warm neck, she could feel her blood gushing through her veins as she licked her pulse point.

Regina arched her back with eyes closed and a provoking open mouth. She placed her hand on Emma's ass and pushed her down while thrashing her sex forward against the blonde's. Emma whimpered and rapidly began to pant. She interrupted the attention to Regina's neck and looked into her eyes; lingering there with contracted irises.

The blonde could feel brunette had her soaking wet in a matter in seconds with her obscene and tantalizing sway of hungry hips. Emma wanted in and reached for that delicious place and had not been able to get out of her mind since the night before.

Regina stopped her by holding her wrist without removing onyx eyes from green ones.

"What is it?" Emma whispered and Regina began to unbutton and unzip the blonde's jeans instead.

Emma swallowed hard and closed her eyes as she felt Regina's fingers travel passed her soaking panties. The brunette's lips quivered as she slid her fingers on Emma's equally drenched sex.

She needed to stay in command; and she did so with sovereignty. Emma whimpered as the brunette stroke her clit, applying the perfect amount of delicious pressure. The blonde's hands gripped on whatever she could while Regina refused to take her focus away from the other woman's face.

The raven haired beauty moved her hips forward pushing her own hand against Emma's arousal; with her free hand, she pushed the jeans south a bit bore… exposing her perfect ass while gaining more comfortable access to the place she wanted to conquer.

The blonde was going crazy with Regina's expertise in clit adoration, the brunette made every part of Emma's soul succumb to what the woman was making her feel. She would easily consider herself almost broken by the reigning brunette.

Emma opened her eyes and dove into Regina's dark lustful eyes with enough time to catch her lips curl into a grin while she pushed two fingers in and began to fuck the moaning blonde with abandon.

Emma rode Regina's hand searching for that double ended paradoxical sensation throbbing inside her, teasing her into a seemingly endless oblivion.

Regina opened her mouth enticingly as she plunged into Emma curling one of her fingers on the perfect spot while ramming the other as deeply as she could. The blonde began to tremble and writhe under Regina's imminent focus.

"Fuck" Emma's brows crashed together as her face dressed with rapture and ache; moaning and panting as fast as Regina was fucking her. The blonde buried herself into the brunette's fingers finding the answer to everything on the edge of that elusive peak.

"You feel so fucking good" Regina offered with a victorious grin and broken voice.

It was intimate and it was beautiful.

That did it for Emma, she moved faster and harder while Regina filled her until she was coming apart in a convulsing shudder. Emma's devastating orgasm began to wash over her as Regina's rhythm slowed down and turned into a series of perfectly timed rams bringing her down from her climax with immeasurable satisfaction. Expanded irises tried to hang on to something real as it all felt like one of those dreams you don't want to ever wake from.

Sweating and exhausted the blonde collapsed on top of Regina's chest. The brunette placed her sex soaked fingers on the blonde's back; her hand was aching yet that kind of ache was life giving. She tried to catch her own breath while Emma's ear caught the beating of the brunette's heart… somehow that made her even more real and vulnerable in the blonde's eyes.

Exhausted; Regina brought those same sex soaked fingers to Emma's chin directing the blonde to her lips, stealing her heart once again with a soft and closely acquainted kiss.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did haha! Thank you so very much for your fantastic support. I had to ive elsa something ice related... I couldn't help myself. Next up the wedding day… let's see how that unfolds… it will be full of surprises ;) Please don't forget to review as I find myself loving your words of encouragement dearly.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Weapon (Mathew Good)**

 **A/N: Thank you so so very much for all the flooring words you guys gift me with; they are truly appreciated as are you. Also special thanks to those who review as guests… I wish I had a way to thank you guys more personally however I'll take this chance and show my appreciation. Enjoy!**

Devout. After the previous night's events this was the adjective that crossed Emma's mind as she insatiably tried to find a word to describe how she felt. Wide awake; her green eyes stared at the ceiling with determination while her blonde hair was smeared all over her friend's couch and Regina slept soundly wrapped around her arm, face against the blonde's chest. Each delicate stroke on the back of the brunette's head gave the pensive woman a sense of calm; a repetitive action to focus on… something intimate and subtle enough to keep her grounded.

Only a few hours ago Regina had given her the first taste of a world she couldn't wait to get more of; she felt like a junkie in desperate search of a way to get her next fix. She also had the chance to experience something she never had in the past, besides the vast range of emotions the older woman had ignited within her… and that was being denied. No woman had ever objected to her touch and this one had done so without hesitating. Emma knew there was much more underneath that reaction she had gotten from Regina though, she was more than sure that what she was in the brunette's eyes in that instant was pure fear.

Emma was jolted out of her deep trance by the sound of her cellphone vibrating against the expensive coffee table near them. Regina shifted in the blonde's arm and with half open eyes, a line appeared between her brows; it was far too bright and the throbbing sensation in her head made it all worse. Not to mention the taste of wine and chocolate; Regina let her head fall back on the couch as Emma leaned to pick up the device.

"Ugh… please make it stop or I will break it" Regina let out with mild exasperation.

Emma rolled her eyes as she saw it was Mary Margaret on the other side. The woman swiped her finger on the screen and took the call already dreading it.

"Hello mom… a little early don't you think?"

Regina glared at the open space as she ran her beautiful hand through her hair and sat on the couch; now listening at the blonde carry a conversation with her mother.

" _ **Emma it's noon… what do you mean by too early?"**_

"I don't know mom maybe I'm a creature of bad habits… noon is my six am, a time for deep inner contemplation and palates… not annoying conversations with your mother"

" _ **Stop your nonsense Emma I have no time for it, I need you to please get here as soon as possible"**_

Emma's brows immediately crashed together "Wha- No! Why? I thought the show started at 7:00pm not am"

" _ **Stop acting like a spoiled child, this is not a show it's your brother's wedding and I need your help. I have a house full of strangers moving around, there's food, flowers, men with horrible long hair and unshaved beards carrying instruments around and Belle's mother refuses to let her near here until the wedding"**_ The sound of glass breaking came through the phone _**"You! You are paying for that! That was an Italian vase!"**_ Mary Margaret screamed and Emma pulled her head away from the phone _**"Emma please come I think half of your inheritance might be gone by the time these people finish setting up"**_

Regina could hear the woman and rolled her eyes as she massaged her temples with eyes closed.

"What? Mom! That's not my wedding where the hell is Killian? Why can't he help you?"

" _ **He's here somewhere… I can't get him to do anything right; he's doing the best he can Emma please…"**_

"Alright… fine! But I'm only going for an hour that's it"

" _ **Fine! I'll take what I can get just hurry up!"**_

The blonde ended the call and turned to look at Regina.

The brunette rose her hand "Don't tell me… we are going to your mother's house"

Emma smiled shrugging apologetically "I'm so sorry… Just for an hour; I'm afraid if we don't she might kill those poor people"

"Whatever… just please get me something to make this horrid headache stop"

Forty minutes later they arrived to the Swan mansion and entered as the front doors were wide open.

Mary Margaret had not exaggerated; there were people everywhere; carrying dissembled tables and fancy chairs to the garden, a handful of caterers bringing in endless amounts of massive covered aluminum trays filled with food. Emma and Regina watched as everything and everyone around them moved with focus.

"Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea…" Regina laughed amused and crossed her arms "I am sure your mother must be losing her mind"

"Oh yes she totally is… and…" The woman leaned in closer to Regina "I must admit that's actually the reason why is said yes, I'm sure the vein popping out of her head has grown two sizes, and she's becoming this mutant creature of the swamp with protuberant hands and three legs that have each grown legs themselves"

Regina continued to laugh and rolled her eyes "You know what Emma…? You might just be right"

The blonde took Regina's hand and walked deeper into the house and out to the garden. The brunette looped her arm around Emma's and pushed a smile as Killian approached them while carrying an assortment of flowers.

"Ah sis you made it… I was starting to feel like the neglected one of the pair… I'm beginning to feel like harem maid" The man looked at Regina and winked "Regina; it's so nice to see you again love"

The brunette rose a brow.

"Ok… where's the fuhrer?" Emma asked as she scanned the area and saw a handful of long haired shaggy men setting up instruments.

"She went out… to get her dress, should be back in about an hour or so"

"Couldn't handle her circus but had time to go out for an hour" Emma voiced annoyed "What the hell am I supposed to do here then?"

Killian shrugged and looked down at the floral arrangement in his hands "Don't look at me, I've been folding napkins into swans and tying ribbons on glass vases all morning, I think I dropped my balls two steps ago, I guess whatever, it's not like it fucking matters… she will redo it anyway"

Emma shrugged her shoulders and walked off with Regina still looped around her arm.

Five minutes after the pair no longer holding on to one another found the band setting up under the canopy.

Regina noticed a couple of women setting the tables as they argued with each other in Spanish. The brunette walked to them and broke the fight immediately; she quickly began to give them instructions. Emma smiled and walked towards the five guys now testing the sound of their instruments.

"Sup guys" She greeted coolly as she buried her hands in her pockets

The lead guitarist approached the blonde with a suggestive grin "Hey yourself…"

"I'm the groom's sister…" The drummer looked up as he finished setting a hi-hat. "You know… daughter of the crazy lady with short hair and a hatchet"

The guitarist's grin turned into a frown instantly and he backed up a couple of steps "Oh…"

"Right… So boys, crazy question… Who um… hired you was it her?" Emma asked extremely curious of the out of place choice of group, these guys didn't exactly look like they were about to start playing jazz.

"Naw actually we're friends with Belle"

Emma nodded with a smile "Ah… I see, this should be fun then. What kind of music do you play?"

"Dude we can play anything from the Black Eyes Peas down to Black Saabath"

"Raunchy… Nice, I can't wait to hear you guys play at the reception then" Emma said having an internal laugh.

"Has my mom given you her list though?" The blonde waived off "Never mind I'm sure you have it already"

The five men shared glances between themselves "N… no not really why?"

"Oh no reason… It's just that I know she can get kinda churchy so I was just wondering… might be totally off though don't mind me" The woman continued amused. "I mean who can go wrong with Black Saabath… and of course The Black Eyed Peas? Pff"

"Right on dude" Two of them high fived each other.

"You might want to practice your Ave Maria and All Hail the Power of Jesus Name Though" The blonde said casually and shrugged "Maybe even some Creed, you know? With Arms Wide Open and all that stuff… Just in case you have to pull out the big guns"

The men's faces fell and the lead singer spoke with a thick Californian accent "Dude… There's no way in hell we are going down that alley, I mean maybe the Ave Maria cause it's a total beyond the ages classic, gotta respect the first lady but we draw the line at Creed"

The blonde huffed and rose her shoulders and brows at the same time "Like I said guys… I might be totally wrong here"

"No way man… I'm calling Belle right now" The blonde guitarist said as he began to dial.

Emma waved at them "Well guys… I'll leave you to it… I gotta check on some stuff in the kitchen"

"Take it easy… nice to meet you babe" The lead singer said as the lead guitarist pushed passed him and walked away; eyebrows knitting "Hello Belle?"

Emma turned on her heels and walked towards Regina and the fighting maids. She creeped up on the brunette from the back; placing her hands on the woman's stomach while she kissed her neck with a smile.

Regina smiled and placed her hands on top of Emma's.

"I think we are completely obsolete here… come with me?" The blonde asked.

"I thought you'd never ask"

Emma led Regina upstairs and opened the door to a disgustingly perfect girl's room. The chamber was pristine with an old Victorian style; there were dolls on the shelves, a teddy bear sitting on an antique loveseat and a very realistic dream doll house.

Regina looked around with her jaw almost hitting the floor "Oh Emma…" The woman finished and laughed. "You have got to be kidding me"

"I know right" Emma grimaced and rubbed her forehead.

"This room is… stunning, however I must say it is a far cry from the one at your grandmother's house"

The blonde closed the door behind them and walked in "Well the one at my grandma's _was_ my room; this was just my torture chamber"

Regina looked at Emma and squeezed her hand with a small smile "It's a lovely room though… not such a terrible place to grow up in"

"Yeah… it's not so bad until you're self-soothing in the corner biting your cuticles and questioning your sanity"

"Actually… it looks a lot like my old room at my parent's house"

"Really?" Emma asked and pulled Regina into her arms with a wanting smile.

The brunette grinned now standing only inches from the blonde's face "Yes… Really; only I wasn't as lucky as you… I never got a room away from my own private little hell"

Emma looked into Regina's eyes with deep empathy; wishing with all her might she had the power to snap her finger and change the older woman's painful childhood after the death of her mother. She placed her fingertips on Regina's hairline and ran them down gently.

"Well… then you can have mine" Emma offered in a sweet attempt to make her feel better.

"How would that work?" Regina asked curiously.

"Let's close our eyes…" The blonde proposed and then closed her lids shut; she opened them again to find Regna staring at her amused "You're not closing yours! I'm serious just… close them, trust me"

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled "Ok…" They are closed.

Emma opened one and saw that Regina had indeed complied "Alright… Imagine you are in your stuffy old room wanting nothing but to open the windows, climb down and run away from everyone and everything… You are I don't know maybe 16?"

The brunette grinned with eyes closed "That's not very difficult… Alright, I am in desperate need to run now what?"

"Shh… be patient"

"Ok… I am looking out my window into the garden… longingly watching the gates"

"Very good" Emma smiled "Now, I need you to undress your bed and make a rope out of sheets"

"You are trying your very best to have me grounded I see…"

"You won't get caught… I promise"

Regina always believed in Emma's words; somehow… someway she always faithfully believed in the blonde and the safety she made her feel.

"Ok… I have the rope made out of sheets"

Emma cleared her throat "Ok… now tie one end to the foot of your bed and then throw the rest over the window"

Regina blushed lightly and continued to smile "Very well…"

"Now I want you to look out the window and then down"

"Ok… I am looking down with my head over the window"

"Good… what do you see?"

Regina swallowed and grinned "I see you… looking up"

Emma beamed with eyes closed "Excellent… now climb down, I'll be watching, making sure no one comes… I'll be waiting for you"

Regina inhaled and then exhaled "Ok… I have climbed down and reached the ground"

The blonde grinned still with eyes closed; she ran her hands down Regina's arms until she found her soft hands and entwined her fingers with hers "I am now holding your hands"

"I can feel it… and see it" Regina said.

Emma slowly began to lean in closer to the brunette, letting her intoxicating perfume guide her. "Now what do you say we run far away and go to my other room and listen to The Cure… lay on my bed until we are so hungry we can't stand it… And when we go downstairs; we find my grandma has made us our favorite foods"

"And chocolate ice-cream" Regina added with a giggle.

"Of course… Chocolate ice cream too" The blonde leaned in closer she could now feel Regina's sweet breath on her lips, she swallowed "Then we can go outside and climb up the roof… watch the stars for hours"

The brunette's lip trembled as she smiled "And hold hands"

Emma smiled softly and began to whisper "And then maybe… kiss" She finished as she closed the gap between them; taking Regina's lips into a soft, meaningful kiss. Regina opened her mouth asking Emma to come in; the blonde complied and pushed her tongue inside, as hers found brunette's… the sinful, wet… and slick touch sent a pang between their hips.

Regina knitted her hands in the blonde's mane; Emma's breathing began to intensify as the kiss escalated. She pushed the brunette against the nearest wall and pressed her body against the slightly shorter woman's.

With eyes closed, they broke the kiss while Emma cupped one of Regina's mounds with her hand. The brunette moaned as the blonde began to nibble on her neck.

Regina opened her eyes and looked around "Emma…" The woman whispered.

The blonde continued to ravage the brunette's neck.

Regina placed her hands on her chest and pulled away searching for her green eyes. They were still engaged in the intimate embrace "Wait…"

Emma looked into the older woman's eyes softly "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Regina shook her head and smiled softly "Nothing is wrong… I just"

Emma placed a single finger on the woman's lip "You don't have to explain…"

They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity when Regina suddenly claimed Emma's lips and told her everything she couldn't with words.

They broke apart gently; foreheads still touching.

"We should get the hell out of this house before the curse of Tutankhamun returns"

Regina let out a laugh and leaned in to kiss Emma once again.

Somewhere between getting coffee and getting ready; 7:00pm had arrived. Emma claimed her dibs on the bathroom and showered before Regina. When it was the brunette's turn, Emma took the time to get her already washed and dried blonde styled. She went for a braid on the side of her head that ended as a bun on the back; her choice of clothing was a classic tux with an open collar and a lose black tie, while her makeup was subtle and perfect.

After getting ready; the blonde walked down the stairs and met her grandmother.

Lily smiled with bright eyes and clutched at her chest "Angel face you look beautiful"

The blonde smiled and took Lily's hands "You look amazing grandma…" She finished and placed a kiss on the older woman's cheek.

"Thank you baby" Lily smiled and relished the sweet affection.

Time went by far too quickly for Emma's liking; she didn't know if it was because her perfect dream time with Regina would be coming to an end soon, or perhaps it was because even though her anxiety made her feel like she wanted to vomit, she felt equally overjoyed by these new found amazing feelings… by this mind blowing woman. She wanted to hang on to these last few hours and make them stretch forever.

Twenty minutes had passed and even though she knew they would be fashionably late, Emma could not care less. Regina walked down the stairs and the blonde lost her breath. Her delicate hand slid down the rail gently as she took one step after the other. The woman wore a stunning dress in her favorite shade of color… Black; the elegant gown was sleeveless with an open chest that displayed her cleavage deliciously, it zipped up in the middle ending in her lower chest, leaving her tempting legs visible though the also black yet see through puffy bottom.

The blonde's eyes glowed endlessly as she waited for her at the bottom of the staircase. Once Regina reached her with a pearl white smile; Emma was surprised she could find her voice "Wow…"

Regina batted her lashes and grinned wearing that sweet and poisonous crimson lipstick. "You look quite stunning yourself" She drew Emma in for a quick peck.

The trio drove to the Swan mansion, where the wedding had already taken place. Neither Emma nor Lily cared if Mary Margaret would frown upon the fact that half her family missed the ceremony, in fact they felt it was more than understandable given to obvious reasons. Elsa and Anna timed their arrival with them and were now dropping their car keys onto the valet's hands. The young man nodded politely and drove off. Emma did the same while Lily and Regina exited the vehicle.

After saying their hellos the siblings each took one of Lily's arms, while Emma and Regina laced theirs and walked to the lit pathway that lead to the gardens. The best part of arriving fashionably late; was that no matter what you could always make an entrance.

Emma and Regina were the first to appear and make almost every head in the place turn. The alluring brunette turned to Emma and gave her a bright smile; she then leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. The blonde immediately noticed the death glare her mother shot at her however what caught her complete attention was the big bright dress her mother was wearing.

"Oh my God…" Emma said between teeth.

"What's the matter?" Regina asked.

"My mother… and the dress that was meant to be seen from a great great distance… Maybe from outer space"

Regina saw the woman and pressed her lips together trying to hold back laughter.

Mary Margaret's dress was in no way ugly, on the contrary it was rather beautiful and dramatic… perhaps far too dramatic for the occasion and her age.

"Holy shit what the hell is she wearing?" Lily voiced as she and her beautiful escorts walked next to the couple.

"I'm glad it's not just me… for a minute there I thought I needed to get my eyes checked" Emma added.

After greeting a couple of people actually worth acknowledging Emma and Regina walked to their assigned table holding hands; her friend and grandmother welcomed them with smiles. The loving old woman beamed at her granddaughter and her "girlfriend"

"You two look so good together I need a picture of this angel face" The woman reached for her elegant purse and began searching for the digital device she hardly ever knew how to use.

After struggling for a couple of seconds; Emma gave her the 'how to' and the woman stood from her chair.

Regina blushed lightly as she smiled; Emma placed her hand on the brunette's waist and leaned closer to her. A couple of snaps later and a very satisfied Lily, the woman put her phone away and looked up at the approaching waiter.

The man carried a tray full of appetizers that he began to expertly place on the table. The assortment was quite varied and plentiful. It was obvious her parents had thrown the house out the window with Killian's wedding.

Lily delicately picked a piece up and placed it in her mouth; her smile quickly turned into an awkward frown; the poor woman grimaced and swallowed.

After the man finished placing the appetizers on the surface he spoke politely "How is the liver pate Ma'am?"

"Do you have something to wash it down with?" The woman clutched at her throat as a smiling Emma handed her a glass of champagne.

"Here…"

Lily's brows knitted together as she swallowed.

"Are you ok Mrs Blanchard?" Anna asked.

"Tastes like balls" The woman outed honestly with a face filled with trauma.

The women laughed as Emma winced "Grandma eow"

"What?! It's true stay away from the Ill gray looking ones"

Elsa joined in "I can't believe liver is a delicacy in so many places around the world"

Emma could feel her stomach beginning to turn and Regina placed a hand on the blonde's knee

"Are you alright?"

Emma closed her eyes and shook it off "I'm ok… I just need some scotch"

The brunette noticed there was another waiter approaching with yet another tray; only the one he held this time was far larger. The man began to place the already served gourmet dishes in front of each woman.

Regina stood "I will be right back…" She walked off to the bar.

The waiter smiled "I hope you ladies enjoy the rabbit"

Silverware sounds echoed as they fell back down on the plates Anna interjected.

"Um… Bugs Bunny… Rabbit?"

The man looked around awkwardly "Yes ma'am"

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck is wrong with Mary Margaret?" Lily complained "What Ever happened to chicken or beef?"

Emma swallowed and looked up at the man "Actually some of us don't eat meat… so if you could please remove these thank you"

The blonde was two breaths from throwing up. "Excuse me…" She stood looking positively green.

"Angel face are you ok?"

Emma nodded "Yeah… I'm fine I just need to get away from all these crazy smells… I'll be right back"

The blonde walked away and then into the house.

Regina returned to the table with Emma's drink and noticed the blonde was missing in action.

Elsa smiled "She went to get some fresh air… Said she'd be right back"

The brunette nodded and accepted the words as she took a sip of her sparkling champagne.

Once inside, the blonde walked around the empty house comfortably as her feet guided her to the bathroom near the kitchen. The blonde noticed the light was on as she saw it seep through the bottom of the door. She opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water; after opening it she gulped down some of the clear liquid and took a deep breath.

She decided to go to one of the upstairs bathrooms.

Once on the top floor the woman walked down the hall and opened the door she was so desperately looking for.

A man moaned as her green eyes widened and she caught sight of Killian with his pants unbuttoned and unzipped; the handsome man had one of his groom men facing the wall as he fucked him mercilessly.

Emma's face flushed and her brother turned shocked "Fuck!"

The woman closed the door and leaned on the nearest wall for support. Wide eyed, she searched her surroundings as if looking for a logical explanation.

A minute later; the groom's man walked out of the bathroom and walked away.

A few seconds later it was Killian's turn to walk out with an expecting look on his face.

"What… the hell was that?" Emma blurted out bug-eyed.

"I was fucking Kyle"

Emma took a deep breath and shook her head "Are you fucking nuts?! You just got married! …. To a woman!"

The man looked around with a blank look and then back up to Emma "Go on… go ahead and out me; you can have your revenge; I'm sure you want it"

Emma's brows knitted together "What the hell? No… you're my brother…" The woman was so confused she could barely form a sentence. "Killian you're fucking gay! Why—I mean how- Why?! This wedding is a fucking farce! I'm not trying to defend Belle because I think you two went a bit too far with this whole getting together bullshit, but even she doesn't deserve this… What the fuck are you planning to do? Live a double life?"

The man punched the wall frustrated "You don't understand Emma! There's just too much fucking pressure… Killian this Killian that, you have to do this you must do that or you have fucking nothing!" The man yelled flustered.

Emma grew more upset and flushed as she was now confronting her brother ardently "I don't understand? For fucks sake I've been mom's punching bag since I slid out of her!

While the twins had their face off upstairs; Mary Margaret began to gently hit the champagne glass in her hands with a fork; the music stopped as the guests all turned their attention to the woman in the grand red gown.

"First and foremost… Thank you all for joining us tonight; it has been such a great pleasure to have you here sharing our joy… and our children's joy…"

Belle shifted in her seat as everyone looked at her and the groom was amiss.

"Today, my only son… despite what many might think judging by my daughter's choice of attire tonight…" The woman pushed a fake smile and the guests joined in with small laughs of their own.

Back at the nearby table, Lily's face turned into a disappointed and feral frown; Regina took a deep breath as her nostrils flared.

"Tonight… Killian Swan and Belle French had the fortune of marrying under the eyes of God; and as a mother… there is simply no greater joy… So I'd like to propose a toast, To Killian and Belle" The pixie haired brunette finished as she raised her glass in the air and so did almost everyone else, excluding the foursome at the table.

Emma walked out of the house visibly upset to those who truly knew her; however those who didn't could not see through.

The brunette walked towards her and tracing her before they reached the massive canopy.

Regina took the blonde's hands and searched for her eyes "Emma… what's wrong?"

The younger woman shook her head and inhaled deeply "Nothing… I'm ok" She finished with a small smile and caressed the brunette's face gently.

Regina knew there was something indeed bothering the blonde, yet she decided to let it go and gave her a smile "Dance with me?"

Emma smiled and nodded "Only if you let me lead…"

They walked to the center of the entire wedding party holding hands.

Lily marched towards her daughter with determination and pulled her away and into a private talk.

Mary Margaret shrugged her mother's hands off "What is your problem mom?"

"Where the hell do you get off shaming Emma in front of everyone like that?!" Lily scolded her daughter with a deep and shattered look across her face.

"How can you defend her?! She did that to upset me and you know it"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That… Man's suit, I specifically asked her to wear a dress… but it was to be expected, she has embarrassed the hell out of us tonight… your brat of a grandchild never listens to me"

"Why the hell would she?! You're fucking crazy" The old woman stood her ground with glazed eyes.

"Lower your voice mom, you're making a scene" Mary Margaret glared at the frustrated woman trying to defend her beloved Emma.

Lily shook her head never taking her eyes of the woman before her "Feeling ashamed of your child is about the worst feeling a mother can ever entertain Mary Margaret Blanchard… and I can assure you; you've never felt it… that amazing child you got-" The woman pointed at the brunette "You should count yourself fucking lucky you hear me?" Her brows knitted together in pain "Take that coming from a woman who has been walking around feeling ashamed of her only child for the last 29 years"

Muted by her mother's crude words, Mary Margaret had no choice but to stand there wallowing in rage and what seemed to be the beginning of her scratching the surface of the damage she had caused Emma for as long as the blonde could remember.

Lily looked at her daughter from head to toe "And by the way… England called they want their phone booth back"

The brunette furrowed her brows and down at herself; once she realized what her mother had meant, hew jaw hit the ground.

Back at the canopy, Killian sat next to his new bride with a dull look on his face; Belle crossed her arms and had no choice but to watch Emma and Regina dance… right on her face.

Though for the couple; the blue eyed woman didn't seem to exist at the moment. Emma smiled as she looked into Regina's eyes; they danced in perfect sync, they moved with beautiful grace while every single pair of eyes stared at the stunning couple feeling their strong chemistry discharge through the entire place in complete and undeniable ecstasy.

Regina smiled looking down at Emma's lips and then back up into her eyes; she leaned in and placed a delicate yet ardent kiss on the woman's lips. The sentiment was short-lived however the parting was slow… they broke apart in what seemed to be movie like slow motion. The brunette's dark eyes sparkled with rapture and happiness; she smiled and looked into the woman's green orbs before leaning close to her ear.

"Let's go"

 **To Be continued…**

 **A/N: This night is not over! There you have it… The wedding chapter. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you thought! You guys are simply the best**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here we have it a moment many have been waiting for! This chapter is shorter than the rest though I feel pretty intense. Someone asked me how many chapters were left for this story, and I'd say about 4 or 5 so these upcoming ones will be filled with all kinds of surprises. I hope you enjoy! Thank you guys so much for your kind reviews they make my day and certainly keep me inspired. Any mistakes are mine so I apologize beforehand.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **X Ambassadors (Litost)**

The night was as dark as temptation; one of those that would make a believer out of anyone… the ones that made everything feel fated. In Regina's book such a word didn't exist however her body was currently betraying every single inch of her belief system and there was absolutely nothing she wanted to do to stop it.

The dark and mysterious woman was leaning on the window frame of Emma's room; the look in her eyes was intensely focused on the blonde closing the door.

Once she flipped the lock Emma turned and leaned back on the wooden surface. With a small grin she looked down and Regina pushed herself off the wall.

The brunette walked towards the only one who could tame the fire burning inside her. Her presence was irrevocable; and so was every single step she took. Once she was facing the taller woman, Regina made sure to capture every single sensation… every single movement, every gaze, every taste, every smell… all those to be put in a very special place inside her.

She looked down now only mere inches from the blonde and laced her fingers with the other woman's. She knew Emma was nervous and even though she was just as anxious; yet one of the two would have to stay grounded. When the blonde finally looked up she found stunning dark eyes staring at her faithfully. They were blinding and perfect… They weren't only looking at her; they were also looking into her.

Regina offered a small smile and Emma returned it with one of her own. The brunette gently ran her hand up the fabric of the blonde's tux; she allowed the older woman to do as she pleased and simply watched her move.

Regina dipped her hands inside it and as she touched every inch of Emma's shoulders; she peeled it off letting the garment fall on the floor. The blonde blinked and felt expert hands reach to the back of her head; the raven haired woman took out the bobby pin keeping Emma's hair up and began to undo the braid. Now with the beautiful long blonde mane back to its natural state, Regina placed her fingertips on the woman's barely exposed chest and ran them down making green eyes close shut as goosebumps overtook every inch of her skin.

Watching the rise and fall of Emma's chest reminded Regina of how fragile everything was… of just how _real_ … everything was. She sneaked her hand in deeper until she could feel lace; the brunette reached inside it and cupped the blonde's breast gently brushing her palm against the now tight peak.

That was enough to make Emma's knees falter. The rich air between them was electrifying; the blonde found the will and reminded herself of just how badly she wanted this moment, of how long she had waited to have all of Regina… and this was it.

After gazing into her orbs using darkness as a delicious culprit; Emma's hand found a few strands of silk black hair and simply relished the way it felt and looked so wildly falling over Regina's enigmatic eyes. The moonlight was seeping through the window and the blonde simply wondered… What would the naked tanned body look like showered in silver.

Regina once again took the lead and lured Emma into a delicious kiss taking advantage of the diversion to unbutton the blonde's shirt completely open; inside her expansive mind the older woman mused over countless ways she wanted to fuck her… and imagined how it would feel like to have Emma inside her. In that instant she felt her own arousal run down… delicious lace was no longer dry.

Emma placed both her hands on the older woman's lower back and felt her break the kiss; she thought it would be a challenge however finding Regina's zipper was easy. The brunette got rid of the blonde's shirt and bra; leaving her torso completely exposed… this made Emma feel bare on deeper levels; she allowed dark lustful eyes to longingly stare, after a few seconds she turned the brunette and began to nibble and kiss on that sweet delicious neck. Regina turned her head to the side giving her access; eyes open until the moment she felt her dress sliding down her skin and onto the floor. As soon as Emma's hungry fingers reached for her wet covered sex and began to rub there… Regina closed her eyes and swallowed hard. The enticing sensation of Emma's skin on hers was maddening, feeling hard nipples gracing against her back made every single tiny hair on her body stand on end.

The blonde found herself needing more; she slid her hand inside black lace quickly reaching that luscious soaking wet place once again. Emma instantly felt her stomach tremble; as her own arousal violently took over any sense of composure.

Regina's growl lived and died inside her throat; reverberating on the blonde's lips painted on the older woman's warm thumping pulse point. A wicked hiss from smeared crimson lips made Emma rush their wanting bodies onto the bed; Regina allowed the action and just as her back touched the cold sheets; she pulled Emma into a carnal kiss. While lost in the dance of tongues crashing against each other, the blonde began to buck her still clothed sex against Regina's damp panties. The older woman moaned into the kiss and reached down to begin the unzipping… unbuttoning of pants; still moving against the brunette's sex, Emma pushed her own pants and underwear down as she could and then swiftly kicked them off her legs.

Every primal instinct took over the blonde as she began to rub her pussy against Regina's thigh; the brunette could feel just how wet Emma had become and instinctively began to push her sex forward and against the blonde's hard.

Both women were panting frantically; Emma holding herself up with one strong arm pushed against the mattress while she slid her free hand on smooth slippery folds. The blonde placed her mouth over Regina's nipple making her writhe with every dose of torture, as the woman looked up through tousled blonde strands of hair, she found every variation of the adjective "exquisite" flash right before her. Every fucking gesture Regina made let her know just how every inch of the older woman's being was responding to every lick… and every flick.

Emma was now crawling down; traveling south while pushing Regina's soft panties off. The brunette's brows knitted together as she moaned; soft lips and warm tongue avidly french kissed the hot wet… flesh between her thighs. Regina's pussy was as fucking sweet and addictive as the blonde remembered from the night she had her against the wall at the club. No other woman had ever made her feel so drugged and aware before; she only knew one thing… she needed more.

Regina was now moaning and arching her back while her tight grip on Emma's hair was imminent.

The brunette was biting her lips hard; trying her best not to voice out things she would later regret; this was the only once of power she had left and little did she know that in the next few seconds all that shit would go out the window.

Emma broke the generous attention to Regina's sex and brought it up to her lips "You taste so fucking good" She finished those five words with two erect fingers entering the brunette's gushing pussy hard.

Now ghostly crimson lips opened with erotic ache. Regina moaned loudly and opened her legs a little wider allowing Emma's body to come and go with increasing speed, the blonde pushed herself forward hard as she impaled the brunette transfixing into her sex deliciously.

Regina dug her nails on the blonde's ass and ran them up her lower back; marking her with no mercy. Endlessly aroused Emma continued to fuck the brunette while getting herself off on her soft tanned thigh.

The older woman was close to losing her mind; yet she was incredibly relentless and strong… Emma could see her tough genes shining right through, not letting how hard the blonde was thrashing in and out of her break her; she found the mind, strength and focus to return the favor.

Regina managed to squeeze her hand between their sweaty moving bodies and made sure to penetrate the blonde just as hard as she had done to her and looking into green eyes without hesitation.

Emma was dripping wet and flustered. She let out a broken moan and quickly began to ride Regina's hand; burying herself on it while stroking her clit on the wet skin lusciously. They began to move so fast; in and out… getting their hard nerves off and well into a mind-blowing orgasm. The power struggle was worthy of the word ravenous.

Emma shut her eyes closed as the ravaging climax took over her "Fuck… Regina"

The brunette still not outing a word besides searing moans was now trembling as she reached hers. Broken breaths and uncontrollable shaking let Emma know the other woman had cum. However stopping was not on the blonde's plans.

She turned Regina over and pushed both her arms up.

Panting and flushed the brunette turned her head against the pillow and spoke "What are you doing?"

Emma applied a little pressure on her wrists letting her know she was in control; Regina tried to wrestle the action with no success. Emma pressed harder and began to kiss and nibble on her hear gently as she bucked against Regina's glistening ass cheeks.

By now the brunette had stopped fighting the blonde who released her left hand keeping the other under tight grip as she began to lick her sweaty back. The hold on the woman's wrist broke as Emma's tongue traveled down the middle of Regina's perfect back and straight onto the center edge of her globes.

The raven haired beauty was now gripping on the sheets; her revealing and exposed face having an affair with the pillow as Emma suggestively turned her on once more. Just as the blonde reached the end line of perfect ass and found herself tasting that unmistakable arousal she pushed her tongue in and Regina moaned. _It was on_ … again.

The brunette was now bucking against the mattress searching for friction. Emma traveled back up and resumed the torturing attention she was giving to the woman's ear. Biting and licking… panting; made Regina's desire escalate, quickly becoming so contradictory and tempting she would give anything to feel Emma inside her again.

The blonde continued to buck against the brunette's ass, only now her fingers ghostly pushed into Regina's sex from the back.

Regina whimpered and swallowed her words.

Emma licked the outline of her ear and pushed in a little… then back out and forward onto her clit. Regina moaned louder this time rocking herself against the bed.

"I…" Emma purposely cut the word and moaned right into Regina's ear. The brunette closed her eyes and gripped on the sheets tightly.

"I want to hear you say it" The blonde finished with broken breathing as she pushed her fingers in a little deeper.

The pace of their grinding was steady, yet Emma's teasing was maddeningly slow. She pushed them in as deep as they'd go and Regina fed the pillow another heartfelt moan.

The blonde curled her finger and pushed hard against the brunette's most intimate stimulating bone; Regina furrowed her brows and began to tremble with open lips as Emma stroke it with intensity while filling her up completely.

"Say it…" Emma whispered against her ear and teased so fast against the spot without moving the rest of her hand.

Regina was dying for the friction, for the in and out satisfying fucking motion. Her grip on the sheets became tighter.

The blonde stroke faster.

Another moan.

"Emma…" Regina finally let out and the blonde lost her mind "Fuck me"

The blonde complied and began to slide her fingers in and out giving Regina exactly what she wanted; wet hard and beautiful release.

After a good five minutes Emma realized Regina drove a hard bargain and surely gave her a run for her money… the blonde was well aware that after what she had done, the brunette would most definitely torture her and she did so by prolonging her orgasm as much as she could. The blonde was now flushed and exhausted but kept her fantastic pace until Regina gave out and came all over her hand once again.

Emma's sweating flushed body collapsed onto Regina's completely spent. She placed soft kisses on the woman's tanned back with care. The blonde looped her arm over the brunette, setting it to rest near her face. Regina placed a soft kiss on sex drenched fingers and allowed herself to drift off into dreamland.

* * *

Regina had always experienced her freedom revelry; a life filled with self-satisfaction, no excuses, no explanations owed to anyone, no strings attached… no apologies. In a matter of weeks all of that had shifted, Emma had turned her entire existence upside down; and for the first time in years she cared for someone else's feelings and well being besides her own.

The destruction of the bond between Regina and her father had been a fatidic work in progress since her childhood. The woman clung to everything she had lived with her mother as much as she could; it would be the only thing that could keep her from becoming everything she despised. She knew she hadn't grown up to be most pleasant person however underneath her tough bravado lived someone who still had a code she lived by… honesty. She had freed herself from her father as soon as she was old enough to legally see for herself… changed her last name to her mother's and rejected any claims to her inheritance, the one thing she took with her was her mother's vehicle and a trust fund left to her by the diseased woman. If there was one thing the man hated was not having control over his only spawn.

A few hours into the night; the brunette was awakened by the sound of her cellphone's chimes. A new text message had arrived and the buzzing vibrating sound that followed made her curiously look at the device. Regina quickly recognized the number and immediately tensed up. She dialed her voicemail combination and placed the phone on her ear.

The thick Russian accent poured out from the receiver and the brunette's eyes filled with unshed tears as she stared into nothingness _**'I hope I am not interrupting your gallivanting with that blonde playmate of yours… It is not pleasant to receive news of your imbecile behavior as soon as I arrive back to the States. Tomorrow in my office twelve sharp. Disappointing as always** **Реги́нa'**_ The brunette swallowed and clenched her jaw as she ended the call. Her father was the most condescending waste of valuable human breathing space she had ever had the misfortune to know, the man spoke with a tranquility that was chilling… His lessons as an authority figure had marked her forever, yet as a man… she knew he was not the person to fuck with.

The brunette took a deep breath and removed herself from the bed as quietly as she could. With a heavy chest and the desire to vomit, she got dressed and stared at the slumbering blonde for as long as she could; already regretting was she was about to do. Regina closed her eyes and inhaled deeply… until her lungs could touch the beginning of the overwhelming feelings she had for Emma. She wanted to cry but didn't, instead she left the envelope full on money on the blonde's night stand and stood to take her bags down the stairs. Before moving an inch the brunette placed her hand on her chest and gently gripped on the necklace the blonde had 'given' her for the duration of the days they would play girlfriends. Regina refused to take it off and left.

The man was as inopportune as ever; the bastard seemed to have impeccable timing to rain shit all over Regina's life… though things had changed, and she was no longer a child. She was not afraid for herself as she simply did not care what was done to her however she would never allow the man and the silent repercussions that followed their family name to get a hold of Emma.

The woman called a cab and left a note to Lily, thanking and apologizing for her abrupt exit blaming it on a family emergency.

She had to fix this.

And like that Regina left before the sun had risen, she knew exactly what she was leaving behind… and simply because she knew just how valuable it all was she had to get as far away from it as she could.

 **A/N: This chapter was short because I wanted it to have its own space; It is when Regina realizes how she feels about Emma and surprises herself by doing what she never had, putting someone else first. Fret not this separation will be short-lived. This is where the peaking part of this story begins so hang tight. Thank you! Chapter 14 should be up on Wednesday. Please don't forget my ink, give me a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello! And thank you! This chapter was actually not easy to write; but I had been preparing myself for it, so here it is! I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Long Long Way (Damien Rice)**

The sunrise was worthy of the word breathtaking. Warm flares of light seeped through Emma's window; bathing her skin with an amazing glow. Regina had fled with a heavy heart and the blonde was only seconds away from noticing her absence. She shifted in her bed and once her arm did not collide with the now familiar body, her green eyes fluttered open.

At first the blonde's mind settled in the idea that she must be in the shower or perhaps having coffee with her grandmother; however once she noticed her luggage was gone that's when it hit her. Regina was gone.

Emma sat up and saw the envelope full of money on her nightstand, her heart sank. In her mind this could mean two things… either this was Regina's way of breaking ties for good or it simply meant that what had happened between them was as real for her as it was for Emma.

The woman couldn't find the will to be mad at Regina… she didn't understand why she had just left with no word; however what she had lived with and seen in the woman was as real as it gets. The only thing she felt at the moment was her heart breaking.

* * *

Regina had already been in Seattle for hours; after arriving she had gone home for a long hot shower and some space to ground herself. After putting on an impeccable outfit; the brunette left to meet with her father.

She was now making her way into the tall skyscraper. Every regal step she took was worthy of a monarch; most people she passed by once inside the building of course knew her. About twenty floors after, Regina walked towards her father's office with determination.

His faithful secretary stood from her fancy desk as she noticed the brunette had no intentions of stopping.

"Good morning Miss Tchaikovsky"

Regina sneered at the woman and continued to walk; she hated the bitch and she knew that the feeling was completely mutual.

"Ma'am you can't go in like that, I have to announce you" She rushed and tried to catch up with the other woman.

Regina waved her hand dismissively and let herself into the stunning large office surrounded by glass. The view of the city was simply amazing yet the brunette only wanted to see her resolve through. The man sporting an expensive suit looked up from his paper work and noticed his daughter approaching him with fire in her eyes.

He turned his attention back down to his papers "Good morning Реги́нa"

Regina didn't even bother with sitting down; she went directly to the point "So you have people following me now?"

The man looked up expressionless "What are you talking about?"

"You know _exactly_ what I am talking about"

Her father put down the luxurious silver pen and leaned back in his leather chair "I have no need or interest to follow you"

"Then how the hell do you know of my whereabouts? My life is none of your business"

"When you use my name to free yourself from jail time and an array of consequences you become my business"

Regina clenched her jaw and swallowed as she took a small breath in, she had actually called her grandfather to help her and Emma out of Jail… they had a very close relationship and she knew he would never tell her father about it.

"And no… Your grandfather didn't cross you if that is what you're thinking"

"Then who?"

"That is not important"

Regina was growing more and more frustrated "Then. What do you… want?"

The man furrowed his brows curiously "Why are you in such distress?"

"Stop it with the bullshit! You want something what is it?"

The man said nothing and stood from his chair; a few steps away he came to a wooden surface where a glass bottle and glasses rested. He began to pour himself a drink.

"Scotch?" The man turned to his daughter and politely asked.

"You and I… we don't just meet for drinks and catch up on our lives' current events, and let's be honest it's not like you care enough to scold your little girl for getting in trouble with the police"

"You have so much potential Regina… great potential" He took the glass in his hand and put a hand in his pocket "All of this… could be yours, you were trained for it"

"Well I don't want it"

He smiled and raised both brows "You always did have a problem…"

"What Father?" The last word came out of her lips with such disdain, it felt like a mock "I didn't become enough of a bitch to overtake your throne and follow your footsteps? Because I actually think you did a fantastic job, I grew up to become another one of your casualties, surrounded by a massive fortress and incapable of true human connection"

"On the contrary Regina, love is weakness… and you always had that flaw, for a moment there I thought you had overcome the obstacle… reason why I called you here today, Well… I see I was wrong"

Regina smiled darkly as she shook her head "I knew you were bluffing! I swear if you touch her… I will kill you myself" The woman threatened as she pointed a condemning finger at the man "And we both know I am more than capable of doing so"

Her father placed the glass on the classy desk and walked closer to the brunette. Once they were face to face he spoke again "You think I want to hurt your little blonde friend?"

"I don't know you tell me" She challenged.

The man took a deep breath as his brows knitted together "Why would I want to do that Реги́нa?" The man grinned and looked into her eyes "That's what _you_ do… after all you are my girl"

Regina's eyes reddened and shone with unshed tears. She clenched her fists and jaw. The man walked over to his side of the desk and placed his hands on it as he sat.

"We destroy everything we touch…" He said looking into her eyes with no regret.

By now Regina's lip was twitching lightly.

"Just look at your mother… Dear" He finished with a pitiful smile.

And with those words he gave the last blow; a single tear broke and fell down Regina's cheek.

The man knew exactly how to manipulate the brunette; he had mastered the art over the years. She had never been able to win a face off with her father… and it seemed today would be no different. He had planted yet another toxic seed.

* * *

After the blonde dragged herself to the bathroom and took a long shower herself, she made her way down the stairs said her goodbyes. The trip back to Seattle was an absolute blur, practically everything she owned still smelled like Regina; and even though she had considered it more than a couple times as she stared at her cell phone, she did not text or tried to call the brunette.

She needed to pick up Jackal from Ruby's place and head back to her apartment. The blonde was quickly finding tasks to fill her day with; getting Regina off her mind would be difficult but not impossible… or so she thought.

Once her brunette friend saw her; she figured what had happened… Ruby opened the door of her apartment no words needed. Emma walked in and was welcomed by her beloved dog. The blonde smiled and kneeled down while she petted and gave him a couple hundred kisses.

Ruby closed the door and then walked to her kitchen; she opened the refrigerator and retrieved a couple of beers, handing one over to the blonde.

"Ok… what the hell happened and why do you look like someone just killed your dog?"

Jackal barked at the brunette; Emma turned to the golden retriever and let out a small smile.

Ruby did the same "Cat… I meant to say cat"

Emma took a deep breath and shook her head "Where do I even start?"

"Ok… let's recap here… I take it you guys totally acted on that hella crazy chemistry thing you had going on?"

The blonde closed her eyes and kicked herself a thousand times in her mind.

"Alright… nuff said" Ruby added and took a sip of her drink.

"We more than acted on it… I love her"

Blue eyes nearly jumped out of the brunette's face "You what?!"

"Exactly what you just heard"

"Heavy… well does she love you back?"

The blonde looked up unsure of what to say

"Oh no… Emma"

"She does… I think, I mean maybe… Ugh" The blonde crossed her arms on the counter and dropped her head on them "I don't know…" She said with a now muffled voice.

After a few seconds she lifted her head back up and stared at empty space "You can't fake what I saw in her eyes…"

Ruby took a deep breath and placed a hand over her friend's "I think you are both fucked Em"

Emma let out a lazy laugh.

"I mean it doesn't take a genius… the woman was dead jealous of me after only a few days of meeting you; you basically lived in denial for weeks, dropped an insane amount of money just to spend a few days with her… There's no doubt about it, you both have lost your fucking minds"

"She left…"

"What do you mean she left?"

"We spent the night together and when I woke up she was gone… money on my nightstand, no note… nothing"

"Oh my God you fucked her!"

Emma furrowed her brows "Ruby… I didn't just fuck her… It was more than that"

"Well clearly it was you look like a thousand shits… I just can't say the M word" The brunette shuddered. "I knew this woman was going to rock your world… Well, why don't you just call her and just ask her? I mean be up front"

"Ruby she walked out on me… I think it's obvious she doesn't want to be bothered"

"Emma what are you seven? and in freaking elementary school?"

"I can just take a hint Rubes… She would have left a note or something; this is all my stupid fault… she told me she didn't do feelings or commitments, she was clear about it"

"Emma call her… put yourself out of the fucking misery, unless you want to mope around for ages… just to find out she maybe does want you back"

The brunette placed a hand on her friend's arm and gave her an honest look of support "You might regret it if you don't"

The blonde shook her head and swallowed the desire to cry as she rolled her eyes "I can't"

Ruby accepted her friend's answer and did what she would always do regardless… be there for here unconditionally.

* * *

A couple of days had passed and everything had regained its normalcy. Regina had returned to her busy schedules and Emma back to her airplanes. Things seemed to be normal yet over both their heads hovered a tiny gray cloud.

Regina found herself in unbearable moods more often than normal and it was becoming far too exhausting to even be inside her own skin. Getting Emma Swan out of her head had proved to be the hardest thing she had ever been faced with. Her father had played her fantastically; it was now obvious he had no interest in harming the blonde to get to Regina; he was a master at it using a handful of words and mind games. Sadly the man had turned his daughter against herself in a matter of seconds, and she was now trying to stay as far away from Emma as she could, truly believing she could bring nothing good into the blonde's life. Nothing but expected heartache and that was the last thing the younger woman deserved. Regina had made sure to rip the band aid off quickly; hopefully Emma was now hating her and on her way to healing the damage Regina knew she had done.

Emma on the other hand was far from despising Regina… The blonde had gone back to her lonely and secluded life; overloading herself with the intensity of her emotions, not a word about it to be shared, simply accepting things as they were… the only difference was that now she was walking around with a huge love inside and what seemed to feel like an eternal belly ache.

Back at her apartment; the blonde laid on her comfortable couch with her beloved and massive golden retriever resting on her legs. As pitiful as it seemed Emma had somehow found her way into her photo gallery and was now staring at the only thing she had left to remind her that what she and Regina had was real and had actually happened.

Ruby walked in with a bag of take out food and closed the door behind her. The brunette noticed what Emma was doing and placed the packed food on the counter.

"Ok… we have to get you out of here I'm serious"

Emma rolled her eyes and placed her phone on her chest "I told you… I don't feel like going out"

Ruby walked over to the couch and sat on the small edge next to Emma's feet "Emma you are wallowing"

"I'm not Rubes… I told you I'm fine"

"No you are not…"

Emma shifted and Jackal jumped off the couch in search of some fresh water.

The blonde sat facing her friend "I am fine"

"You need to seriously stop saying that and fucking break something"

"What?"

"Yes! You are not allowing yourself to feel what you really feel"

Emma furrowed her brows "You make absolutely no sense"

Moments like this were few far in between with Ruby yet the brunette adored Emma and the blonde was basically the only one who got to see her softer side "I know… that deep down that big amazing heart you have Emma, there has to be at least a drop on anger"

The blonde simply looked into her friend's blue honest eyes.

"Being angry at her doesn't mean you hate her… but what she did to you was absolute shit and you need to allow yourself to express it"

Emma's phone vibrated in her hands; she looked down and noticed her grandma Lily was calling her however the blonde was feeling far from coherent and did not want to worry her, she allowed the phone to continue to vibrate until it went to voicemail.

Emma looked up at the brunette.

"Actually… I think you are right, we should go out" The blonde completely changed the subject on her friend and stood

Emma made her way to her bedroom "Come on! Let's get ready… and call Neal" She said from within the room.

Ruby took a deep breath and laid back on the couch worried about her friend.

* * *

Regardless whatever crazy state of denial and inner avoidance Emma was currently in; Ruby was always there and ready to be the friend she needed; the bond they shared was thicker than blood and whatever the blonde wanted to do they would do… be it cry herself to sleep or party all night.

After a couple of hours they were already on their way to one of their favorite bars. Ruby drove through the beautiful and lively streets of downtown Seattle as the night fell.

Regina found comfort in watching the sun sink into the deep waters that overlooked her terrace. The brunette remembered Emma's words that day on the bridge… she smiled softly at the memory and watched something bigger than herself. She was easily reminded that nothing had a beginning or an end; as she played with the necklace on her neck, stunning dark eyes got lost in the soft movement of life happening around her.

Back at the lively place; Ruby and Emma met up with Neal. The handsome man welcomed the blonde back with a warm hug.

"Welcome back and you are right on time" The man said with one of his signature charming smiles "This asshole over here was kicking my ass and cleaning my pockets" Neal pointed at his friend who was also smiling and holding a pool cue.

He placed his arm around the blonde "She is Seattle's own black widow my friend… so get ready to detach from my 300 bucks"

Emma pushed a smile and agreed to a round of pool. Ruby went to the bar and ordered a round of beers for her friends. After washing down the first bottle and easily winning back Neal's 300 dollars, Emma felt her cellphone vibrate in her back pocket. She pulled it out and realized she had a couple missed calls from her mother.

She instantly grew curious and began to dial back; in the haze of the music playing in the background and her friend's laughter, Neal dropped the cue and caught the blonde from falling; her knees almost failed her as her ears began to beep her mind into another state.

"Emma! Are you ok?"

Voices echoed faintly as she dropped her phone and an already worried Ruby reacted and caught it.

The brunette resumed the call Emma could not finish and as the voice on the other end spoke her face fell. Ruby looked at an expecting Neal.

Life has a strange way of shaking the fuck out of you and suddenly remind you that you are a small as a grain of sand; even though you feel vast and immense inside, full of these insanely amazing things called feelings, those things could sometimes be and feel so complex that nothing in existence no matter how stunning or how ugly could convey meaning to them. Life was in full motion… and we were all in it, black or white, right or wrong, and every stunning shade of color in the middle.

Things happened quickly; Ruby drove Emma back to her apartment after convincing Neal they would be fine. Emma was out of her shock and now seemed to be running on pure adrenaline; the blonde frantically ran into her bedroom and began to pack a small bag, Ruby followed and tried her very best to make her stop for at least one second.

"Emma…" The blue eyed woman searched for green eyes however they were focused in the rush of walking around her room collecting everything she needed and could fit in a small bag.

"Emma please stop for a second and look at me" Ruby placed a hand on the blonde's arm.

"I can't" The blonde shook her friend off and continued.

"Emma you can't ride like this! Please wait until tomorrow, I'll get out of my shift and take you"

"I don't need you to come with me I'll be fine, I don't want you or Neal following me… I want to be alone… got it?"

"Emma I'm serious! You're in shock; please just listen to me this once"

The blonde stopped and looked into the brunette's eyes "I told you I'm fine and I want to be left alone now please…" Emma buried her hands in her blonde hair and looked around, a few seconds later she walked into the bathroom.

Ruby walked out to Emma's living room and took the blonde's cellphone from the counter. The brunette went through the contacts and a few seconds later she was typing with speed.

' _ **Emma's grandmother died and she is about to ride her motorcycle all the way to fucking Vancouver. I know she won't listen to reason because she is too fucking stubborn but if you really care about her, you won't let her go through this alone. I will be there tomorrow as soon as I can. Ruby'**_

The woman hit send and placed the device back on the counter.

Emma walked out of her bedroom, passed Ruby and then out of her apartment.

"Fuck!" The frustrated brunette growled.

* * *

Emma raw away in the cold night and rode; she rode her motorcycle with high speed; not caring about anything or anyone, she had just lost the only mother she had ever know, she had lost a partner in crime and best friend… she had lost her hero and now everything looked black. After she could truly count herself alone. The further south she headed the heavier the cold became, the air was a numbing shade of cool dry which could only mean one thing. Snow was well on its way…

Life had just finished breaking Emma's heart into pieces; as snow began to fall she was feeling so alone and stuck, everything painted in the deep dark sky, the pain she felt… the raw movement of the reality beneath her and little did she know that the same life that had broken her spirit tonight, would bring her the sight of light back to her green and now tired of crying eyes.

After three hours that felt like they would never end, Emma finally turned into the familiar street of her grandmother's house. Regina sat on the front steps as snow fell from above; the familiar sound of the motorcycle allowed the brunette to breathe again, she was of course worried for her safety however the only thing she wanted to do was hold her.

Emma parked the vehicle and removed her full face helmet. Regina stood with dark eyes full of pain; her heart smashed as she realized the woman had to have been crying for hours. Emma released a fresh bash of tears as Regina's body collided with hers into an embrace that would linger in time.

"I'm so sorry Emma" Regina whispered with ache painted across her face.

The blonde continued to cry on Regina's shoulder as each single snow flake softly fell on and around them. The brunette's warmth merged with the blonde's trembling body speaking for every broken soul.

 **A/N: I hope you guys aren't hating me right now;** **I know it sucks! But I promise it is all part of the story and its integrity as a whole. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, much more coming soon. Please let me know what you thought and how you felt! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Huge thanks to all those who have read and reviewed, also to those who have stuck with the story** **I forewarn you that this chapter even though as necessary as the last is quite intense. I hope you enjoy! We have about two more chapters left! I can't believe it**

 **Chapter 15**

 **This Love (Ryan Adams)**

There were times in life when reality was as stunning and gentle as the snowflakes the fell on the window pane of Emma's old room; and other times when life's turns were sharp as knives. The blonde sat on her bed staring at nothing; usually emerald eyes were moss green and tired from crying. Regina sat facing Emma, the brunette felt as broken as the grieving woman; not only did she feel the loss of Lily deeply… but watching the person you love suffer has a way of tearing at your insides like stinging fresh wounds. The older woman was fully present with the blonde, simply allowing her to feel what she had to feel.

Emma had been touching her phone screen with her fingers for the past forty five minutes still lost in oblivion. Regina's insides churned as in reality no words she thought of seemed fit enough to be said at the moment, she looked down at her hands and noticed the vividness of even the material her black dress pants were made of, the contrast of her lightly tanned fingers and the shin of her black pristine nail polish.

Emma finally broke the silence with a lightly hoarse voice "She left a voicemail"

Regina's dark eyes rose and an honest gleam spoke for them "I… Um" The brunette furrowed her brows curiously "I'm sorry I don't understand"

"She called me a few hours ago and I didn't answer…" Emma finished and looked to meet Regina's gaze, green eyes wearing the voice of pure sadness.

Regina inhaled deeply and swallowed hard "What did she say?" The brunette spoke softly.

The blonde looked down at the phone she had been caressing for the longest time and shook her head lightly "I don't know… I haven't listened to it" She looked back up and met Regina's emotional onyx looking for a chip of kindness and unspoken forgiveness, in truth the blonde felt guilty and like she had failed her grandmother for rejecting her call; of course not knowing that would have been the last chance she had to speak to her.

Regina's brows knitted together; Emma felt low as the forgotten south who was born with nothing left to do but look up… the brunette's heart broke as no words were needed, she placed her hand on top of Emma's.

"Maybe you should…"

Emma took a deep breath and looked down at the device.

The blonde met Regina's eyes and once she saw a small smile cross her face, the blonde realized this beautiful woman faithfully sitting inches away from her was the only person she knew who could actually understand exactly what she was feeling at the moment. Regina had lost her mother at a very young age; they now shared an undesired bond that was binding by a kind of courage that could not be taught.

Emma swiped the screen and followed the path until her voice mail welcomed her through the speaker phone. Regina shifted and felt her heart move as she realized the blonde was actually going to share this truly intimate and personal moment with her.

' _ **You have one new voice message**_ … _**to listen to your message press one'**_

The blonde barely allowed the automated familiar voice to finish as she touched the screen.

' _ **Angel face, it seems I've missed you...'**_ Lily's warm voice sprouted through the apparatus and the blonde's eyes filled with unshed tears; Regina gently squeezed her hand as her brows collided.

' _ **I know you hate these fucking phones as much as I do but anyway… I wanted to tell you I loved having you here again, shit you've only been gone for a few days and I already miss you'**_ A single warm thick tear rolled down Emma's cheek as she smiled softly, her grandmother's signature sailor cursing always made her laugh… and even from the beyond, the woman found a way to make an exit fit of her greatness.

' _ **I'm so happy you finally found your girl sweetheart… you tell bright eyes I said hello and please not to break your heart'**_

At those words Regina's eyes fell as she bowed her head; even though Lily never knew this was simply a business transaction, and the brunette didn't expect for it to turn into the string of circumstances that would make her fall in love for the first time in her life.

' _ **I hope you come see me again soon'**_

Emma's tears were now flowing with intensity; and her chest jumped as she choked on a fresh batch of oxygen; Regina moved closer to the blonde and placed her arm around her shoulder.

A car horn sound could be heard in the background _**'Ok sweetheart the girls are here I gotta go… I love you… call me'**_

' _ **To listen to your message again press one to erase it press seven'**_

By now Emma was ready to fall apart and Regina gently pulled her into a warm embrace; after a few seconds the brunette broke it and searched for the blonde's eyes "You should try to get some sleep"

Even though Emma was exhausted she didn't want to close her eyes; however she knew that tomorrow would be a day full of things to do and she needed to be in a good functioning state. Moments later her flushed face was resting against the pillow, Regina laid facing her only a few inches apart. The brunette brought her hand to Emma's cheek brushing away a few lingering tears and softly began to caress her blonde hair.

The brunette's hearts desires ran deep… as rusted as her ability to show affection to someone seemed, Regina could burn miles of tart behaviors others had single-mindedly placed upon her with one single touch, the seemingly dark woman was like a misunderstood and underrated masterpiece… surprising even herself as this brand new fresh kind of beauty awakened inside her with the passing of each second. Tectonic movements of unforgiving tightly sewn patterns and sad memories giving access to living air to change the structure of her heart. The more Regina felt just how much she cared for Emma the more her mind struggled with what it knew of itself… the brunette had nothing but a back history of hurting people's feelings and discarding them like old news, but Emma was kind and good… she definitely deserved more than that, Regina thought.

The older woman soon realized Emma had fallen fast asleep and swiftly followed by closing her eyes dozing off.

* * *

Though the day was full of light; the weather remained cold. Laying Lily to rest had been an experience Emma never prepared herself for. The grounds were covered with clean white snow as everyone accompanying the departing woman wore black. After the last words of the eulogy were recited; Regina who had had her arm looped around the blonde's the entire time squeezed it lightly. Emma seemed to be in a completely different place not even noticing her mother across from her wiping a few tears away.

Regina's insides twisted with anger every time the corner of her eye caught sight of Belle. They all began to walk away yet Emma stayed unmoved.

"She will forever remain with you Emma…" Regina spoke searching her personal experiences with the loss of her own mother "Everything you lived together; every memory… I assure you the moment you least expect it, those things you cherished most will be conjured up into existence again by something that is beyond your control"

A small smile sprouted from Emma's lips.

"They may sometimes be painful and difficult to take but I promise you… the good ones will take your breath away… and although my days with her were surely limited I saw just how you were the center of her universe Emma… The only thing she wanted was your happiness; _that_ I know"

The corners of Emma's lips turned up; the only one who had seen the blonde cry had been Regina… the blonde had not shed a tear all through the day and the brunette's actual words gave her the strength to continue going through it with dry eyes. Something in the atmosphere seemed to have shifted and the heaviness weighing on her heart lifted slowly as she allowed her grandmother to go.

"Thank you" The blonde said softly

Regina returned her sentiment with an equally heartfelt honest smile while both women began to walk away from Lily's resting place and to the black town car waiting for them by the curb.

* * *

Had it been Emma's choice a wake wouldn't have taken place; the blonde knew for a fact Lily was not a fan of them and thought they were a waste of time that somehow seemed like a twisted way for strangers to gather round with free food and a chance to celebrate your death.

A few hours had passed and everyone still gathered at the Swan's mansion. Emma on the other hand had quickly grown tired of her mother's hypocritical words and behavior and had fled outside for some fresh air when Belle approached her.

The blonde's shoulders quickly deflated with annoyance "I'm really not in the mood Belle"

The mahogany haired woman sat next to Emma and placed her hand on top of the blonde's "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for your loss"

The taller woman rolled her eyes and moved her hand away; successfully breaking from Belle's touch.

"I know Killian told you everything… I wanted so badly to make you jealous" She shrugged looking around "I just… wanted you to want me back again"

"And you thought marrying my brother would grant you that?"

"It was stupid I know… I… he needed a cover and"

Emma took a deep breath and stood "I'm not interested Belle so please keep me out of your mockery and let it go ok? We're more than done" She finished and walked off.

The ex-lover was left alone with words still lodged in her throat. Emma walked around the house trying to make her way to the front without having to go through the sea of idiots inside her mother's house, when Regina caught Belle as she stood from the bench.

Belle tensed up and jerked her torso back as the brunette's wicked smile and threatening finger pointed at her surprised face "I will tell you this only once… and for your own sake you should certainly listen"

Blue eyes narrowed challenging the brunette as crimson red lips spat words with disdain and unshakable certainty "People like us flare up to one another like burning heads at the end of a stake… So as vile, manipulative and clever you think you are dear I assure you… I am much worse, so back off because you have no idea what I'm capable of"

Belle swallowed hard still looking into Regina's eyes.

"Good bye Mrs Swan" Regina finished with venom in her voice and eyes as she turned on her heels.

Belle was left with her usual frustrated look and the desire to see her desires through.

The brunette followed the trail left by Emma and found her standing on the driveway welcoming Ruby and Neal. As Regina approached the trio Neal grinned "This must be the famous woman"

Emma acknowledged the older woman's presence and introduced them "Regina this is my friend Neal… Neal this is Regina"

The brunette shook the man's hand politely "It's nice to finally meet you Regina"

"Likewise" She said with a brief smile.

"You've already met Ruby" Emma added.

Regina nodded and shared a knowing look with the taller brunette "Hello Miss Lucas"

"Hey Regina…"

Emma chimed in "I apologize beforehand for the circus inside guys…"

The blonde's friends walked inside the mansion while Emma and Regina ed right behind.

* * *

The night hand begun to fall upon them and even though the wake seemed to stretch for miles Emma had found the will to stay and live it through for the sake of a couple of Lily's good friends who were present.

As the ceremony continued Regina had gotten the chance to hear a couple of people mention what she hadn't had the nerve to ask since her arrival, through whispered conversations the woman realized Lily had been victim of a lethal car accident.

Mary Margaret's remorse seemed to be swimming to the surface as she would find herself in a vulnerable state every time people offered their condolences though no one but her knew that the last words from Lily's mouth to her were filled with absolute shame.

Emma was lured away by her mother and Ruby was left alone with Regina since Neal had excused himself and gone to the nearest restroom.

The blue eyed brunette crossed her arms and broke the silence "Thank you for coming and accompanying Emma"

"You don't have to thank me…"

Ruby pressed her lips together "You don't have to stay if you don't want to… I know I basically pushed you to come but I took a couple of days off and I can stay with Emma"

Regina's inside shifted uncomfortably and even though she felt defensive towards Ruby's words she knew the woman was simply looking out for the blonde's sake.

"I came here willingly, and before you continue I have no intentions of hurting Emma"

"You already have Regina… that's the problem, she was miserable walking around not knowing why you bailed on her"

The brunette inhaled deeply and kept her words inside..

"If you plan on sticking around and giving her what she deserves then by all means… stay; but if you plan to leave her again then you should go"

In that instant Emma walked up to the pair and gave her friend a serious look "Is there a problem?"

"None at all Emma…" Regina said.

Ruby simply looked down and Emma continued to move her eyes from one brunette to the other.

The blonde took Regina's hand and led her back to the well-lit privacy of her mother's garden leaving her best friend behind.

Once outside Emma searched for Regina's eyes

"What was she saying to you? She can be too straight forward I'm sorry if she was out of line"

"You have nothing to apologize for… you know I can be quite spiteful myself however whatever she did say I deserved"

"No you didn't… you don't, my personal life is none of her business, I'm going to talk to her right now"

The blonde shifted on her heels ready to bolt when Regina took her by the arm and stopped her "Don't"

The brunette looked down and then honestly into Emma's eyes giving herself away with one gaze… no walls… no bullshit.

"Look Emma I…" The woman looked down briefly shaking her head and then back up "This… us… I can't" The woman outed the words with deep ache as her dark eyes welled up.

Emma's hopes shattered as she took a small breath in while knitting her brows, piercing Regina with her blinding green orbs.

"You deserve so much more than me…" Regina finished the last two words in whispers as two tears raced down her smooth cheeks "I am bad for you Emma…" The moment between both women was intense and intimate… raw and utterly devastating "All I could offer you is a world of guaranteed heartache" The Regina's lip shivered and so did Emma's… the blonde's eyes reddened and sparkled as a batch of tears threatened to fall.

"You are the only good thing in my life… and allowing you to break free in a world that would not be tainted by my influence is the first thing I've done right in years…" Beautiful and broken Regina finished with a fragmented and honest timbre in her voice.

The brunette took the blonde's hands and laced their fingers; Emma leaned forward and claimed Regina's lips allowing her tears to finally fall.

After the meaningful kiss ended, Emma collected herself and looked into Regina's eyes "I won't beg you to stay… but I want you to know that I want you exactly as you are, I would change nothing about you Regina Mills; you came into my life and turned my world for better…" The blonde finished still looking into the brunette's orbs with overflowing kindness. "So if you ever let go of those ridiculous ideas I'll be here"

"Emma…"

"Don't say anything… I want you to want to stay…"

"I don't deserve you and that is the truth"

Emma brought the back of her folded fingers to Regina's face and wiped her tears with a small smile "Neal has to go back to Seattle in a little while… I'd feel better if you don't go back home alone"

Regina looked down at their still entwined hands and then back up nodding as she composed herself.

"Come on…" Emma pulled her gently and once the brunette's feet responded they walked away hand in hand.

* * *

For the sake of the love that burned inside her with the intensity of a dying star; Regina would do right by Emma… She would give her the most valuable gift she could provide. The night was intensely cold and dry; mixing the perfect conditions for the thick inches of white snow already on the ground to linger on.

Emma walked Regina and her friend Neal to the black SUV him and Ruby had rented once they arrived at the airport. The man kissed Emma on the cheek and walked ahead to give them some privacy.

"Thank you for coming and for being there Regina… I could never repay you" The blonde said looking into the brunette's eyes.

The emotionally shaken woman shook her head softly "There is no place I'd rather be"

Emma took a deep breath "I guess this is where we part…" The blonde took a step forward and placed a gentle kiss on crimson red lips. Only seconds after once already parted by mere inches the blonde with still closed eyes outed the words that had been bursting inside every atom of her body "I love you Regina…"

Every single fracture in Regina's heart seemed to find healing as her ears took in the words she had never heard before; the brunette looked down and softly smiled at the ground, truly feeling undeserving of them, and even though she shared the same massive feeling with Emma… she walked away without outing the words.

Emma smiled softly breathing in the cold air… she knew Regina loved her, there was no doubt in her mind; not anymore… not after everything that had transpired in the last twenty four hours...she would just have to wait.

Neal turned the engine of the large vehicle on and Regina closed the passenger door after entering it; Emma watched the bright red brake lights flare in her pupils as she watched them drive away.

The blonde buried her hands in her pockets and walked back up the street filled with parked cars and noticed a small commotion; she hurried her pace and jogged towards the men engaged in what seemed to be a heated discussion… she quickly realized the target of the screaming figure was her brother Killian.

The usually dismissive man looked more annoyed than upset or enraged. Everything happened with the speed of lighting. While all this unraveled; Ruby walked from the back garden and to the front with slow distracted steps as she spoke on her cell phone.

Emma's ears caught a glimpse of the words the outraged man shouted at her brother "You fucking little faggot! How could you do that to my sister?!"

The blonde recognized his voice and face; the man insulting Killian was none other than Belle's brother.

"Look man… this is none of your business so stay out of it ok?" Emma's twin spat back smugly and at that the seething man threw a violent fist at Killian, making him fall on the ground.

"Shit" Emma's blood began to pump hard and she ran towards her brother with speed; while completely unaware Ruby walked closer and closer to where everything was taking place.

Simultaneously back inside the moving SUV Neal turned to look at Regina and noticed the woman looked deeply conflicted.

"We should be in Portland in about fifteen minutes since there's no traffic"

The brunette looked at him from the corner of her eye and nodded with a pushed smile.

Neal turned to focus on the road and grinned; Regina quickly felt the vehicle come to a complete stop "I know that we don't know each other… but do you have any idea of what you are leaving behind?"

"Of course I do and I hate myself for it"

"Then with all due respect… What the hell are you doing?"

Regina looked into Neal's eyes and even the man could see the brunette was dying to turn back.

She swallowed hard and bit the inside of her cheek.

As Neal turned back around the brunette could feel hear heart beat again, filling her body with life once more.

The blonde finally reached her brother so she allowed herself to fall onto the cold snow and helped him up.

Killian's green eyes glared at the heaving man ready to fight him back; he wiped the running blood from the corner of his mouth and launched himself at Belle's brother with force.

"Killian no!" Emma held him back while he continued to demolish the other man with his death glare.

Belle's brother tried to swing another punch at Killian and Emma steadily pushed him back.

"Stay out of this Emma… I wish you no harm" Her Ex-girlfriend's brother said honestly.

Killian tried to jump him again and Emma held him back once more.

"Both of you stop this!" The blonde was now heaving from the struggle "This whole thing between Belle and Killian is not what you think Luke"

Emma's words sounded completely mute to the man as he successfully pushed her to the ground, punched Killian once more and this time knocking the wind out of him.

Emma aided her fall as she used both hands for support; even though the freezing snow burned them, she quickly stood and threw a fierce hook at Belle's brother, successfully startling and making him bleed, he touched his lip and roughly pushed her to the ground once again making her fall, this time on her knees.

At the exact same moment when Ruby caught eye of everything she noticed the same thing Emma did… the man who had just retrieved a bat from his car running with blank rage filled eyes straight at Killian.

Emma stood and ran shielding her brother from the harsh blow to the head that immediately made her lose consciousness and fall to the ground.

"Emma!" Ruby dropped her phone running towards the fallen blonde and the bright red bloody mess splattered on the cold white snow.

Before she reached her friend she noticed the man returning back to his senses and readying himself to flee.

"You fucking asshole!" The tall and strong brunette caught him by the shit as he ran and with imminent force smashed his face against the glass window of his car; Luke fell to the ground and shouted in pain.

While Killian had lost all colors, Ruby was now kneeling next to an unconscious Emma; every place her shaking hands touched there was blood "Fuck fuck…" Ruby said crying with a trembling voice, she suddenly looked up and saw the blonde's brother in shock

"Call 911 you piece of shit!" The woman screamed so loud that little by little everyone from inside the house began to walk out.

Regina and Neal had arrived and seen the blood filled striking disaster while blonde strands of hair smeared all over.

"Emma!" Neal ran towards his friend desperately as he reached for his phone.

Regina on the other hand felt as every single ounce of clarity left her body, her gleaming eyes were as wide as the hole in her chest; the trembling brunette also ran towards the woman she loved with no measure. Her eyes flooded with tears that fell with no restrain.

"Emma…" She whispered with broken breaths as her shaking hands reached for the long strands of blood soaked hair covering her face.

Equally bawling, Ruby shouted "Don't move her!"

Regina had no energy to speak back at the woman and she was probably right. The brunette continued to heave shivering like a leaf, guarding Emma and feeling completely useless while the kindest, most amazing person and least deserving of this mess bled out right in front of her.

* * *

The loud ambulance took Emma and Regina fought her way into it in a small face off with Mary Margaret that the brunette won with honors.

In a matter of seconds everything Regina held dear had been ripped from her; with no one to tell her how long it lasted, the now broken woman sat on the floor of the impeccable hospital with her knees to her chest and bowed head resting on her crossed arms. Her once perfect hands were soaked in dried blood as well as her clothes.

Ruby was in an equal disastrous state while Neal sat next to her providing silent support.

A few meters away were Mary Margaret, David and Killian; no one more… no one less, every single soul in that immediate range waited only for one thing, to hear of Emma's current state.

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N: My God I think I just killed myself** **thank you guys for reading and remember this is going somewhere. I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more as this story is nearing its end. Please leave me a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello and thank you so so much for all your fantastic comments! Also those who have decided to stick around till the nearing end! It has come up to my attention that I tend to misspell the word "follow" A LOT! I apologize for this… I have explained to those kind people that English is not my first language and also that I am super dyslexic… I am sure you will find a bunch of flipped up words in my writing quite often however I have fixed all the fallows and made them follow** **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16**

 **I Forget Where We Were (Ben Howard)**

The air in the waiting room was thick and weighing with the heaviness of Emma's choice, the blonde had reacted and saved her brother from the imminent bash that landed her in the intensive care unit. Regina was so cold that her body was shivering like a leaf, her dark eyes blankly staring into nothingness. The brunette heard the sound of a familiar voice and felt a warm hand brush her shoulder.

Every single person in the waiting room had someone to console them or lean on but Regina; the sweet soft scent brought her back from her lingering trance.

"Regina…"

Elsa sat next to the woman offering her support to the one person she knew Emma adored. Swollen eyes found light ones accompanied by a small smile. Elsa looked down to her lap and the brunette's onyx orbs followed.

"I thought you'd want this"

Regina placed her hands on Emma's leather jacket as if she were caressing the blonde herself... The brunette was far too sunken in her pain to return Elsa's gentle and small smile however the older woman truly appreciated the gesture and her silent response spoke louder than words could, she took the garment and brought it to her chest holding on to it tightly, clinging as much as she could to the blonde's scent.

The group had been standing guard still waiting to hear news about Emma's state. Each time Mary Margaret would shed a tear Ruby felt like killing the woman, rage was her outlet and not being able to express discontent with this family due to obvious reasons was driving her insane, Regina on the other hand was strangely quiet and exhibiting more of a withdrawn state.

Killian leaned on a nearby wall keeping his distance from his parents.

Ruby began to pace and quickly came to a halt as the doctor suddenly appeared out of nowhere and approached them.

Regina's welling eyes gleamed endlessly as she stood and was the first to reach the man wearing blue scrubs.

"How is she?"

Ruby followed and so did everyone else.

"The trauma to the head she endured was quite strenuous; however she was incredibly lucky… a lot of the bleeding was superficial and we were able to stop it quickly... We've done all we could and the rest will be up to her, she is still in very delicate condition"

"What the hell do you mean the rest is up to her?" Regina was regaining strength and wanted to bite the man's head off yet tried to keep her usually quick temper in restrains.

"These types of injuries can be incredibly insidious and unpredictable; what I meant by that is that we must wait to see the actual extent of the neurological damage is if any… once she wakes up… however it may take hours… days weeks maybe months"

Regina's eyes filled with tears and swallowed hard while Ruby spoke up.

"Are you saying she's in a freaking coma?"

The man looked down briefly and then back up "I'm so very sorry ma'am"

Regina was now shaking and most definitely not about to accept defeat "We'll move her to a better hospital where she can get proper care! I will not accept your brief explanation as an answer"

Mary Margaret clung to her David whose eyes were as swollen as hers.

"As of now… mobilization of the patient is not an option; yet you are free to do as you please tomorrow… though I assure you Miss she is getting the best care right here at this hospital…"

Regina ran her hand through dark locks of silky hair and took a few steps away from the man.

"We are keeping a close eye on her tonight however if there is a spouse or close relative you may see her but only for a few minutes"

"We are her parents Doctor" Mary Margaret spoke up and Regina turned.

Ruby's eyes saw red and immediately interjected "You must be delusional…"

"Excuse me?" Emma's biological mother spat back.

"You have been the greatest source of heartache in Emma's life for years; do you truly expect us… the people who have been there for her to believe these bullshit tears you're crying?" Ruby threw the verbal vomit on the woman's face fearlessly.

Killian of course broke in trying to defend the pixie haired brunette "Who the hell do you think you are talking to my mother like that? Did he fucking stutter? He said family Ruby and no matter how much you and my sister play house you will never be that"

Elsa looked up to the arguing trio and stood making her way to a still pacing Regina; the brunette observed the verbal scuffle as her nerves were biting at her sanity rather quickly.

Ruby grinned and turned to Emma's twin "You… asshole, are the least deserving of a word in this matter"

The doctor awkwardly tried his best to settle what he felt was the beginning of something that would become a heated argument "Please lower your voices… you are in a hospital, I could have all of you removed in a second"

David placed a hand on Killian's shoulder and faced the doctor "The argument stops here Doctor, I assure you"

Ruby rolled her eyes and waited for the man in scrubs to leave. The doctor nodded and walked away.

The blue eyed brunette turned her complete focus back to Killian and continued "You have been walking around fucking people's life's up and doing as you please with no one to tell you to your face how pathetic you actually are"

Mary Margaret's brows furrowed "Ok that's it you need to leave right now"

"Don't get me started on you lady… so please be quiet ok?"

David squeezed his wife's arm as she glared at her daughter's friend.

Ruby turned back to the male twin "You and I have a lot in common Killian and it's not the fact that we both love dick…"

To those last words every head turned with wide eyes; Mary Margaret was as confused as she was pissed. Elsa turned to Regina while the brunette focused on the speaking woman with intent.

The green eyed man looked at his parents and then quickly back into blatant blue eyes as he swallowed hard.

"We are both clueless and completely undeserving of someone like Emma… we are both reckless and insensitive, we have both had the fucking _luck_ of calling her sister… but there's a huge difference that counts for miles… and that is the fact that I would _never_ … in a million years would dare betray her the way you have… the shit you pulled with that bitch was thoughtless, selfish and so irresponsible"

By now Killian's eyes began to water.

"I told her countless times that you were a self-centered bastard and a pussy; but she always had one more ounce of tolerance for your sorry and pathetic ass… and tonight she is laying in a fucking bed fighting for her life because you couldn't be anything more than what you've always been… a coward, so don't you _dare_ talk to me about family"

Ruby finished the man off and walked away quickly followed by Neal.

Killian's tears surely fell down and his mother who was a shaking mess walked away opposite Ruby's direction.

Regina walked passed all of them in search of a nurse to rightfully claim her access to the unconscious blonde; even though Ruby's speech was filled with traces of brand new information the brunette had no desire or the mental state to stop and digest it.

* * *

Completely ignoring the mess she was in; Regina stood by the door of the dimply lit room and felt her stomach churn as the sight on Emma hooked to wires and a respirator made her wish she could trade places with the blonde.

She looked as if she was simply trying to sleep; step after slow step Regina narrowed the distance between her and the woman she wanted more than anything in existence. She choked back her tears trying her best to be strong for Emma. The screaming sound of silence was masked by the constant and steady beeping on the machine with flashing green digits.

The brunette gently took her motionless hand and felt the blonde's warmth give her a much needed push to take another batch of air into her lungs.

Would words suffice? She could honestly not remember how to make sound; Regina's chest was filled with pain and so many words her mind constructed and erased until the perfect sequence could be captured. Emma deserved everything that was good and in expanding universal existence; things that were steady and would forever remain and now that Regina was finally ready give them to her, the blonde laid in a bed of seconds that debated inside her… luring her to the echoing sounds of the sun that only she could see behind closed lids.

The night grew lighter and harder to take in however Emma's company gave the brunette the strength to break the silence "I am so sorry Emma…"

Regina placed a gentle hand on the woman's forehead and caressed it while shedding a new set of warm tears.

The older woman reached to the back of her own neck with both hands and removed the necklace Emma had given her right before they met Lily.

"I am not very good with words" The woman let out a small smile as she continued to cry; now entwining the small piece of jewelry between Emma's fingers "However for the very first time I find myself overwhelmed by them… so I hope you are able to hear me"

Emma continued unmoved breathing in and out in complete synch with the sounds around her.

"I am very good at being alone… I have mastered the skill so believe me… I could spend eternity in bitter solitude, yet here I am begging you to please stay…" Regina finished in a broken whisper as she choked in her tears "I love you Emma… please hang on to something… anything, I swear I won't let you down"

Regina's sadness took hold of everything in sight making her lip tremble as she tried to give the blonde some of the will and strength she needed while holding her hand. Every single sob and breath was met with nothing but silence.

While hours passed the brunette remained unmoved; succumbing to sleep as the sun rose. The nurse on call took pity on the broken hearted woman and decided not to remove her from the room.

Ruby had spent a few hours in the waiting room along with Elsa and Neal. Right before dawn the man parted and Ruby went to a hotel to shower and get into a fresh change of clothes. Elsa stayed a little longer and after seeing Regina had finally fallen asleep on the uncomfortable chair in Emma's room, decided to follow Ruby's steps. None of the Swans were in sight.

A couple of hours later Regina felt gentle hands nudge her awake; the same familiar scent told her that Elsa was the one bringing her back to a reality she did not want to return to.

The brunette narrowed her eyes at the mildly blinding sunlight that seeped through the window of the hospital room.

"Good morning… I brought you some coffee"

Regina looked up and as she rolled her head on her shoulders the woman offered Elsa a small grateful smile "Thank you"

"It's my pleasure…" Elsa smiled back "I was actually going to venture and bring you some breakfast but I thought maybe you wanted to go and shower, perhaps eat something of your choice and rest… you barely slept two hours"

The brunette sipped on the coffee and shook her head "I won't leave Emma"

"Regina… you actually look like a truck ran you over"

The older woman jerked her head back and looked up to Emma's childhood friend "Excuse me?"

Elsa shrugged apologetically and smiled "No offense but maybe a shower and some rest on a real bed would help… you are more than welcome to go to my house, I'll stay with her… I promise to call you if anything comes up"

Regina massaged the back of her neck and looked at the slumbering blonde; everything remained exactly as it was when she drifted off to sleep a few hours ago.

The brunette then looked back into Elsa's eyes.

"I promise… you will be the first to know if something changes"

Regina took a deep breath and stood from the couch; her usually dark eyes looked lighter, the brunette found Elsa's gaze and nodded lightly "Thank you… for everything"

"You have nothing to thank me for Regina… I love Emma as if she were my family, I'd do anything for her and anyone she loves" The woman finished and handed the brunette a set of keys "My car is parked near the entrance to the left, white BMW… Oh! And please help yourself to anything in my closet and kitchen"

The brunette took the keys "Thank you, but you don't have to bother… I can go buy something to wear for now"

"As you prefer but it's no trouble at all… really"

Regina's lip curled up into a grateful smile; the woman then walked to the edge of Emma's bed and gentle caressed her hand, after a few seconds she walked out of the cold room.

* * *

The brunette had taken Elsa's word and borrowed a pair of jeans and a white blouse; after the refreshing shower, Regina threw on the garments and left just as quickly as she had arrived. Sustaining herself with only the cup of coffee Elsa had brought her earlier, she returned to the hospital and found Mary Margaret sitting inside with Emma instead of Elsa.

The blonde's mother looked up with red rimmed eyes and met Regina's death glare.

"Thank you for staying with her last night" Mary Margaret spoke.

Regina couldn't find the will to speak to the woman and simply continued to look at her in silence.

"Elsa told me you had gone to her house to shower and rest…"

The brunette crossed her arms "She told you right"

Mary Margaret looked defeated and deep down Regina felt something inside her move; for the first time since she had met Emma's mother, the woman could see a warmer similarity in her eyes.

"Here… Emma would have wanted you to stay there" The twin's mother handed Regina a single key "This is the spare I had of my mother's house… After everything the least I can do is honor what I feel she would have wanted"

Regina took a step forward as her eyes welled up with unshed tears "Don't you dare talk about her like she's dead"

The pixie haired woman shook her head and shed a fresh batch of tears "I wish nothing more than the very opposite of that Regina… I should be the one laying on this bed"

Regina's tears fell and Mary Margaret continued talking.

"I know there is no excuse for what I've put her through but regardless of what anyone thinks I am just so sorry… she didn't deserve any of it" The woman continued to cry with remorse.

Regina's eyes were filled with what seemed to be a mixture between anger and pain "No she didn't"

Mary Margaret looked down at her hands as she wiped a few tears away "They have prematurely asked me to decide if we want to keep her on the respirator or not…"

The brunette's eyes widened and her lip trembled lightly; just as the woman motioned to object Emma's mother interrupted.

"I refused… Though I must thank you, the fire in your eyes tells me you would do anything for my daughter"

Regina felt like she was trapped inside an episode of the twilight zone; the situation felt extremely anticlimactic… who the hell was this woman and what had she done with Emma's evil mother?

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to call me" The mother finished and walked passed the brunette.

"Why?"

Mary Margaret stopped on her tracks and Regina turned.

"Why did you make her miserable all these years? No matter how hard I try, I just can't comprehend how a mother could despise her daughter… someone like Emma… for that matter"

The woman took a deep breath and shook her head with shame filled eyes "She is the spitting image of her father…"

Regina furrowed her brows

"As time passed she grew more beautiful, kinder smarter… she reminded me of everything I lost within myself"

Regina's face contorted into a disturbed expression.

"There is no excuse I know… my children suffered and I grew into a bitter and unhappy adult, I will spend the rest of my life regretting all I've missed" She looked down and then into Regina's eyes "No one knows this but the last thing my mother told me was how ashamed she felt of me… now she's dead and there's no coming back from that" The pixie haired woman finished and walked out of the room with broken spirits.

Regina was left with a pensive look on her face; the woman sat on the chair and continued to stand guard.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER…**

Days turned into nights and night swiftly back into days; and no one had been able to remove Regina from Emma's side, Ruby had returned to Seattle and Elsa had become the faithful shift relief when the woman would go back to Lily's house for a shower and a change of clean clothes.

The room had become as familiar to Regina as the steady beeping sounds had. Emma was still in the same stable state she was seven days ago, her vitals were perfect and CT scans done to the blonde revealed her brain was completely normal.

Each night Regina hoped for the upcoming day to be the one she got to see those green eyes again; however the more time passed, the woman knew there were things left behind by the blonde she had to take care of. Elsa had agreed not to leave Emma's side while Regina flew back to Seattle.

The black elegant town car dropped the brunette off at her beautiful house where she gathered everything she would need on a long trip… plenty of clothes, and personal things, right after loading everything into the trunk of her Mercedes, the woman drove off to her next stop.

The familiar scent hit Regina with unforgiving force; Emma's apartment was quiet and everything was just as she remembered, including the blonde canine who was now welcoming her while she closed the door behind her.

Regina smiled and petted Jackal giving him what she imagined Emma would were she the one entering the home. Ruby had been taking care of Emma's furry companion for the past few days; he looked healthy and kind as always. After walking into the kitchen, the brunette picked up whatever mail was on the counter and moved on to gather Jackal's things.

The woman greeted the man opening the lobby's door for her and the golden retriever following her every step.

Regina unlocked her car and opened the door; Jackal barked and hopped on the back seat. She placed his things on the trunk and after closing it walked to her side of the vehicle, the blonde canine awaited for her obediently sitting by the window.

Regina rolled it down and he happily stuck his head out; long pink tongue hanging from his open mouth. Ever since Elsa had given her the leather garment; Emma's jacket had become her faithful companion; she placed it on the passenger seat and drove off. The fresh wind of the North West blew on Jackal's face while his gentle eyes watched as the tall city buildings turned into tall tall trees.

The brunette's stay in the city was brief; she knew the trip back to Vancouver would feel long even though it was only three hours long. Just like that the beautiful woman drove on, she made her way back to her new provisional home and the woman she loved more than anything in the world, carrying with her everything Emma held dear and a heart filled with blind hope.

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N: Ah! I can't believe there is only one more chapter left** **I hope you guys enjoyed this one and stay tuned for the next and last one** **Please give me a review and let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: here it is guys… I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 17**

 **How You Get The Girl (Ryan Adams)**

The subtle warm glow of yet another morning washed Regina's olive skin with an amazing glow; her cheek rested on her arm while the slumbering brunette's free hand laid on top of Emma's loosely. For the past few weeks this had become her routine, leaving the younger woman's side only to shower, barely eat or see over Jackals needs.

The sound of the voice calling her back into the waking world made her skin crawl and soon the brunette jolted awake; after looking around disoriented for a few seconds, she realized the unwanted culprit was none other than Belle.

Regina's face contorted into pure annoyance she had absolutely no intentions of hiding.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The brunette stood up defiantly approaching the mahogany haired woman.

Belle took a couple of steps back and raised both hands in midair "I come in peace…"

Regina's nostrils flared as she crossed her arms.

"Just… hear me out"

It wasn't easy for the older woman to share breathing space with the one person who had repeatedly not only sabotaged Emma's life but also made it a short lived life mission to tear them apart. Regina sported her most aggravated expression while arching her perfect brow boldly.

"Well?"

"I know you hate me… and to be completely frank I don't exactly like you"

"And you thought I'd be interested in hearing this because…?"

"What I'm trying to say is that… regardless of our differences and the unfortunate circumstances; we both care about her"

Regina laughed sarcastically and scoffed "You are unbelievable" The sardonic tone in the brunette's voice turned dead serious and mildly threatening rather quickly.

"Look little girl… I don't know what you expected by coming here and sharing your ridiculous attempt at an apology, which worry not… I do not want or need, however the last thing Emma needs right now is to be disturbed so I will ask you nicely… _leave_ … now"

It sounded like no joke; and even though Belle truly seemed genuinely apologetic Regina wasn't in the mental state to deal with unwanted drama.

"I didn't come looking for your forgiveness… I guess I am simply looking for hers"

"Well Belle; your moronic menace of a brother made sure that would not happen; at least not today because as you can see Emma is in a comma… Ignited of course by you and your equally useless 'husband' apparently… going off on a slaughtering rampage felt like the appropriate approach… so if you think about it this is actually all your fault!" Regina walked closer and closer to the younger woman intimidatingly; every smooth and imposing step made Belle feel doubtful of her safety, if she were to linger around much longer. "And I stand by my words to you… back off, or so help me I will make you suffer"

The brunette's words shook and stung the woman with no regression; making her bright blue eyes swell with tears, in reality Belle was a manipulative little bitch however she was no match for the absolute woman facing her fiercely.

Belle looked smaller and smaller by the second; guilt had been eating at her for days and Regina had just jammed her fingers deeply into those sore wounds.

"I guess you're right… and I um should leave" The Ex swallowed hard

The older woman stood her ground sustaining her glare.

"I know if someone can overcome this it's Emma so… When she wakes up… don't make the same mistake I made" An obviously defeated Belle turned around and left the room.

Regina took a deep breath and walked back to the blonde, she observed every steady rise and fall of Emma's chest; in a twisted way the machines surrounding her made it feel as if half of the younger woman was gone; turning her into some kind of cyborg who battled juxtaposed to the fragile and endlessly precious humanity that clung desperately to life... an internal fight only she could lose or win in seemingly absolute silence.

Feeling useless and helpless was not something the brunette was used to however it was a reality she had been left with, no glowing exit doors in sight… she had to endure it and try to become a better version of herself.

* * *

 **Two months later…**

Spring had arrived and routines had become more and more accentuated as the days seemed to pass without forgiveness. Regina and Mary Margaret were far from being friends; however they had slowly grown into civil acquaintances that were united by a common denominator… Emma.

Just like every single night that slowly passed, Regina had spent it next to the blonde; however this midmorning belonged to Mary Margaret.

Regina had briefly gone back to Lily's house for a renewing shower and a chance to feed Jackal. The brunette dropped her designer purse on a nearby couch and dragged herself into the house with courage.

It was still difficult for Regina to breathe in the familiar soft scent that brought back invasive memories; reason why she almost never stayed longer than necessary.

This morning she found herself catching up with Emma's correspondence; the brunette signed a hand full of checks and placed them inside crisp envelopes. With a deep and long breath Regina finished the task and buried her face in her hands. After running her fingers though her silk black hair; the woman turned her attention to the noble golden retriever faithfully watching her.

A few seconds passed and Jackal barked at his new beautiful human.

"I have to admit that you are as irritatingly adorable as she is" The brunette finished with a smile placing a gentle hand on his head and ruffled his blonde mane.

Looking into his selfless eyes was easy; it gave the brunette a sense of normalcy and hope; she knew how much he meant to Emma and remained as a fully aware part of her still claiming its space on earth.

Back at the hospital Mary Margaret waltzed around Emma's room as she spoke freely. Each week the pixie haired woman would devotedly bring a fresh batch of flowers to somehow make the room feel cozier and today was no different. As she casually groomed the buds; Mary Margaret told Emma of her latest ladies club meeting.

"The budget we have is incredibly small for the amount of things these naïve women are proposing… I mean you can only stretch a dollar so far, and it's not like out benefactors are being of much help either"

The brunette chatted and moved on to the window, opening the blinds to fully allow sunlight to enter the room. Emma had always found her mother's meetings with the society utterly boring and would try to run as far away as she could whenever Mary Margaret held them at their house when she was younger; to the blonde it felt like absolute torture.

While the short haired brunette tidied up the small sofa and its pillows Emma's finger twitched lightly.

Completely unaware Mary Margaret continued her incessant and obviously miraculous obnoxious blabbing about her favorite charity group and her equally dull friends.

"You should really listen to Marsha Benson and her ridiculous proposals… as always thinking she can save the entire world with the funds equivalent to a lemonade stand fund raiser"

Emma furrowed her brows as she bathed in internal misery; she felt as if her ears were beginning to bleed and unfortunately she could simply not outer a word.

The blonde shifted in the crisp white bed as every cell of her body began to wake with her. Mary Margaret casually turned to her daughter and noticed her moving as her gorgeous emerald eyes fluttered open.

The brunette's eyes widened and a genuine smile took over her face as she rushed to her daughter's side "Oh my God Emma you're awake sweetheart"

The blonde was far too disoriented to take notice of the unusual term of endearment; she looked at her mother and just as the brunette noticed Emma wanted to speak; she quickly placed a gentle hand on her arm, wide green eyes showed a small hint of panic and Mary Margaret spoke.

"Emma don't try to talk… its ok, you have a tube in your throat that was helping you breathe, everything is fine, just stay calm ok?"

The blonde felt lost wondering who this loving woman was and what the hell she had done with her usually bitter mother. She began to relax as she saw equally green eyes glow with a mix of fresh tears and shades of emotion the woman had never seen in them before.

Mary Margaret ran to the door and began to call for a doctor or nurse while Emma looked around the room and then up to the ceiling, wondering what the hell had happened.

The blonde turned her head as a woman in a nurse uniform rushed into the room followed by a man sporting a lab coat; every sensation rushing through her body felt almost brand new and obsolete at the same time, brand new because somehow she felt like she had been sleeping and disconnected from the world for three days straight and obsolete because her entire backside hurt and so did her heart, Regina had walked away from her… she tied a memory to the sensation and just like that came the mental vomit of information packed with her bashing and every detail surrounding it.

The man hurried to her side and looked at the machines surrounding the newly awakened woman "Hello Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Carter… I am actually not your assigned specialist, but he is being called in as we speak… in the meantime I am going to remove that uncomfortable tube from your throat okay?"

The blonde listened attentively and nodded; allowing the man to do what he deemed necessary to eradicate the source of the most unyielding discomfort she had felt in her entire life.

The man maneuvered over the blonde skillfully as Mary Margaret and the nurse watched; the pixie haired woman clasped her hands together and focused intently on her daughter and what was being done to her.

A few seconds later the man removed the remaining part of the tube and Emma began to cough intensely; the blonde sat up and gripped on the white sheets as her lungs began to settle.

Being watched like the latest art exhibit by a couple of strangers was anything but ideal for the blonde; however she knew there was no other way around it besides simply waiting for them to do their job and leave.

Mary Margaret smiled and took Emma's hand affectionately as soon as she could squeeze a chance; the blonde quickly looked down and furrowed her brows.

"Oh no… Regina" The brunette said as realization hit her and Emma's eyes gleamed as she searched for her mother's "She doesn't know you're awake, I should call her"

The blonde's bewilderment remained plastered on her face as she opened her mouth to speak but found her voice breaking; she cleared her throat and tried again "Regina? What do you mean you have to call her? I don't understand…"

Both women watched as the doctor left the room and the nurse started to remove the IVs still attached to the blonde.

"She's here Emma… she's _been_ here by your side all this time, she just left about an hour ago to take a shower"

The woman's heart began to pound against her chest and that obsolete feeling inside her began to fade as the words her mother spoke began to sink in.

While Mary Margaret drew her cellphone from her purse, Emma shook her head "Mom… wait"

The older woman looked up from the device and into her daughter's eyes with wonder.

"I look like shit… I…" Emma said as she looked at herself and all the traces of glue on her arms; not to mention the unflattering robe.

Her mother smiled and squeezed the blonde's hand again "You look beautiful Emma…"

The moment was surreal and almost anticlimactic… though this was everything Emma ever wanted as a child; she was still incredibly confused by her mother's sudden change, however it didn't feel like the time was appropriate to talk about it.

Honoring her daughter's request, the brunette turned to look for the small bag they had brought faithfully hoping Emma would wake up. The blonde could not get over the insanely strange sensation of witnessing her mother behaving nicely towards her even less acting like an actual caring and loving mother.

"So how long was I out?" Emma asked and Mary Margaret turned her attention from the bag to the questioning woman.

Back at Lily's house; Regina had just finished getting neatly dressed as usual. Still gorgeous as ever however the current situation seemed to have changed the brunette… making her seem softer somehow; the arduous schedules she had been dealing with like a true fighter had begun to show on her appearance, the woman would barely eat and therefore had lost some weight.

Soft and shiny black hair fell over her face as the selflessly alluring woman buttoned her impeccable pants.

The vibrating sound of her phone on the night stand announced the arrival of a new text message. Regina turned her attention to the device and picked it up, as soon as the screen revealed the black bold letters her heart came to life again, a breath was caught on her throat as she smiled brightly _**'Emma is awake'**_

The brunette quickly picked up her purse and walked off.

* * *

After a much desired shower Emma looked at herself in the mirror of the small bathroom; she noticed the small bruises in her hands and arms… mere traces left by the constant pinching and poking she had been enduring for the last two months. The blonde turned her head to the side and noticed the well-hidden small patch of newly grown hair right under her long mane, the woman's finger tips found their way to it and caressed the fully healed area gently, she was grateful it was on the back and that it could be easily disguised but more than anything she was glad to be alive and breathing.

Emma closed her eyes as a sudden flash of memory attacked her.

Right behind her lids; she could barely see her brother's eyes… then the chilling sound that was followed by excruciating pain and darkness.

She quickly shook the memory off and continued getting dressed.

Meanwhile Regina rushed through the hospital hallways; adrenaline and pure excitement ran through her veins. This was the moment she had been humbly begging for; the brunette had disarmed herself and learned a great deal about openness and appreciation, while Emma was in a coma she knew the moment she allowed anger to take over, everything would feel lost and Emma was far too precious to give up on.

The blonde was now fully dressed and sitting on the bed waiting for the specialist to return with the tests he had run on her and hopefully allow her to go home; the sound of Mary Margaret's voice almost a blur as her eyes were fixed on the lint of the white sheets, when suddenly that delicious perfume hit her hard, Emma looked up and standing on the door was Regina.

Regina and her amazing dark eyes filled with tears; contrasting with that amazing life giving smile.

The blonde was now beaming; she blinked softly and tried to stand when she felt Regina's body collide with hers. The brunette looped her arms around Emma's neck and back holding her tightly while the blonde's eyes reddened, Regina's released thick warm tears of absolute joy.

Finding solace in the older woman's neck was like coming back home

"You came back…" Emma said with a hoarse voice and every cell in Regina's being stopped running on auto pilot, this brand new chance was real and she would never again let her go.

"I never left" The older woman whispered still locked in their intimate embrace.

The neurologist entered the room and cleared his throat apologetically "I am sorry to interrupt"

Both women parted from the affectionate touch however Emma kept her hand entwined with the brunette's.

"We have your results back Miss Swan"

Regina took a deep breath and collected herself as she straightened her clothes; Emma nodded and listened to the man who was now reading down the chart in his hands.

"I am pleased to say that everything came back completely normal" The man tried to find his words in a brief moment of disbelief and scientific stubbornness "It is actually quite rare given to the nature of the trauma you received and also the amount of time you were unconscious… I believe this gave your body the chance to heal fantastically well"

Mary Margaret smiled genuinely as she stood silently in the back; Emma grinned and nodded as Regina squeezed her hand.

"There were no discrepancies in the physical tests I performed earlier, however I'd like for you to come see me in three days; the psychological damage should be latent and the next few days might be filled with memories and sensations that are not so pleasant"

Emma knew exactly what the man spoke of as she had gotten a glimpse of the unwanted side effects of getting your head broken in two.

"I understand you reside in Seattle"

"Yes Sir I do…"

The man nodded coolly "Very well, I'll refer you to a colleague of mine over there… she is one of the best psychologists in the west coast"

Emma nodded and smiled "Thank you"

"On the contrary it is my pleasure… Well, the nurse will be back in with some paper work you'll need to sign and other than that you are free to go… please do not hesitate to call me or come in if anything feels out of the ordinary"

Mary Margaret spoke "Thank you Dr."

The man nodded pleasantly and walked out of the room.

The silence in the room was brief as Emma quickly broke the ice after taking a deep breath and looking around "So… I really got my ass kicked didn't I?"

Regina rolled her eyes and Mary Margaret chimed in "Emma!"

"What?" The blonde asked casually as she shrugged

* * *

The trio had finally left the hospital, Mary Margaret tagged along and accompanied Emma and Regina to Lily's house; simply trying to make the transition easy for her daughter. The brunette opened the door and walked in followed by the blonde and her mother.

Emma's heart suddenly sank as she remembered her grandmother, her warming happiness lingered in the air and for that Emma felt grateful, it helped the woman find comfort in the fact that she would have to learn to live without her from now on… so choosing to reminisce on Lily with a smile felt like the only way the woman would have wanted to be remembered.

Regina knew that Emma was strong and would not show a different side of her current emotions while Mary Margaret was around, she also felt the friction radiating from Emma, rightfully so as the brunette also knew her mother's new attitude was far from normal to the blonde who had missed much.

"I will go find Jackal" Regina said and Emma smiled "I left him outside enjoying the fantastic weather"

The brunette squeezed the blonde's hand "I'll be back" She finished with a wink and left mother and daughter alone.

Emma went for her signature move whenever she felt awkwardness make an appearance; burying her hands in the pockets of her jeans she looked down.

Oddly enough both women spoke in unison.

"Mom"

"Emma"

Mary Margaret looked into the blonde's eyes and reached for one of the hidden hands, Emma's eyes followed her mother's move and even though she had no idea how to react, she allowed the pixie haired woman to take the limb.

"I should go first" Mary Margaret said with a smile as her eyes filled with tears.

Emma's lip curled up.

"I had been impatiently waiting for you to wake up… because I knew you would" The woman began to cry and the blonde's brows furrowed with empathy.

"Mom… its ok you don't have to do this"

"Yes Emma I must… I know there is absolutely no excuse for what I've made you go through, I feel horribly guilty and ashamed of my behavior… you didn't deserve my bitterness and you didn't deserve the life I gave you" The brunette finished in whispers as she tried to control herself.

Emma's green eyes mirrored her mother's in color and emotion; the blonde's orbs welled up with tears she did not try to hold back.

"For weeks while I watched you lay there and all I could do was ask her over and over for another chance to give you what I never did… another chance to try to at least be half the mother she always was…"

Emma looked down and as tears fell down her cheeks; she quickly wiped them off while chewing on her lip.

"But more than anything I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for everything and hope you can someday find it in your heart to forgive me Emma"

The blonde looked up and into equally green eyes; as she opened her mouth to speak, Mary Margaret stopped her.

Perhaps the woman was afraid of hearing a negative response; or more accurately… she knew her daughter's selfless nature would grant her exactly what she wanted however, it wouldn't be fair.

Mary Margaret was willing to work for it and show Emma these words were not empty.

"You don't have to say anything, just please allow me to be part of your life from now on"

Emma smiled and nodded.

The pixie haired woman gently broke the touch and just as their fingers brushed apart Emma blinked with tear soaked lashes, the intensity of receiving everything she ever wished for in a matter of seconds was overwhelming, but more than anything else being able to see honesty in her mother's eyes gave her the confidence of truly being able to believe that the woman didn't hate her, perhaps this was the start of a different chapter in their lives in which Emma would for the first time learn to understand that the woman who gave her life actually loved her.

* * *

Time could be defined as the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole. A few minutes had passed and the blonde had spent the entirety of those realizing that the way we measured life and every vivid edge of it was simply a waste… we wasted hours, minutes, seconds, days, weeks… even years; chasing after and hoping for something to make our lives feel complete, simply keeping too much in silence or outing the loudest words pain had to offer; when in truth existence could be as simple as the moment she had just shared with a lifelong loved enemy, life was a gift and time was nothing but a joke that laughed at oir faces giving us all an expiration date… a deadline to enjoy life in bliss or live it in absolute misery. Either being always our choice.

The blonde was brought back into the moment by her beloved golden retriever who approached her with a bouquet of licks and barking serenade.

Regina laughed as she watched them; Emma twisted her lips and expressed her current state of sweetness overload as she petted Jackal and ruffled his soft mane.

"I missed you too buddy… but let's admit that you had the hottest doggy sitter in existence"

Regina leaned on the wall with arms crossed; simply enjoying the sight with a smile on her face.

Emma looked up and saw brown eyes gleam like never before; the happiness shining through Regina was spellbinding. The blonde stood and walked towards the older woman.

The brunette's eyes followed the taller woman until they were mere inches apart. They looked into each other and their wanting lips collided in a gentle and meaningful kiss.

Regina deepened the kiss and Emma moaned into it as she felt her knees falter. The blonde lingered with closed eyes even after the brunette broke the kiss with a gentle caress on the taller woman's cheek.

"Why did you stop?" Emma asked softly.

Regina looked down and then back up into green eyes "Because you just got out of the hospital…"

"So? You're not going to break me"

In that instant Emma's stomach decided to join the conversation.

Regina raised a brow as she continued to smile "Hungry?"

Before the slightly taller woman could answer, the brunette shook her head "Why even bother to ask? Of course you are"

Emma smiled and so did Regina.

The brunette took the blonde's hand and led her to the kitchen where she would prepare one of her favorite meals; giving Emma a small taste of the happiness that was ahead for them.

* * *

Back in the heat of Seattle's early evening traffic, Ruby honked the horn of her car with emphasis and passion; a few seconds later the woman rolled the window down and poked her head out "Move it assholes! I have a place to get to!"

The loud mouthed woman settled back on her seat and huffed impatiently "Fucking ball-less goody two shoes" the woman said to herself and then screamed out the window yet again "Ever heard of breaking the rules you idiots?! I'm gonna miss my flight!" She finished and buried her hand on the horn yet again, a blonde kid inside the car next to her opened his mouth as his mother quickly rolled the windows of their car up mortified.

While Ruby tried her best to get to Vancouver, Emma and Regina had spent the majority of the day simply enjoying each other and talking; after a delicious meal they had found their way up to Emma's bed, the same one that witnessed every intimate instant shred by them as they unknowingly fell in love.

And here they were yet again, after a sharp and not so smooth fast-forward, they laid facing each other. Minutes passed by with the flow of a perfect chord progression, Emma's head rested on her arm while Regina had settled for the comfortable pillow.

There was a question the blonde had been meaning to ask yet continued to put back, Regina saw the shift in the younger woman's eyes and knitted her brows together.

"What is it Emma?"

"When I um… was at the hospital… did Killian stop by?

"He was there that night… though he never returned after Ruby gave him a piece of her mind"

The blonde lowered her head and Regina took the younger woman's hand "I'm sorry Emma" The brunette finished with heartfelt empathy and brushed her thumb on soft skin.

The older woman placed those same fingers under the blonde's chin and searched for green eyes "But… I am so happy to have you back"

It was incredibly refreshing and exhilarating for Emma to see this side of Regina; the keeper of the tallest fortress had finally torn those walls down completely. Looking into dark eyes, the younger woman could see a few grey clouds lingering, however sunshine seemed to be making its way through her lover's soul.

"Emma… there's something I need you to know"

"Tell me"

"That night… my return to you had nothing to do with what happened"

Emma smiled softly and blinked; while Regina caressed her cheek as she pierced green eyes with unshakable raw honesty.

"I need you to know that"

Those simple words meant so much to the blonde; in all honesty she hadn't had any time to think about the motives of Regina's return, however this admission gifted her with a kind of peace that glued her perfect puzzle together… life was far from faultless yet in this very moment all she could feel was pure appreciation.

The older woman felt like she could finally relax and allow her body to let go; the last two months had taken a toll on her. Emma's nearness had always had a calming effect on the woman's spirit; as her darkly manicured fingers twitched lightly, her onyx orbs opened and closed with the slowest of motions.

"Maybe we should sleep a little before Ruby arrives" Regina let out softly trying to lure Emma into a nap.

The blonde smiled and brought her hand to brunette's head and gently stroke soft dark locks of hair. "I don't think I'll be wanting to sleep for a while"

Regina closed her eyes and Emma continued to look at her just as she had the night she realized she was falling in love with the brunette "But you do just that… I'm not going anywhere" The blonde whispered mesmerized by the moment.

An hour had passed and Regina began to shift in the warmth of the familiar bed. Every scent and sensation invited the woman back into the waking world, with fluttering eyes she realized something was amiss and she suddenly wanted to vomit. Had it all been a dream?

The brunette tried hard to remember and focus on the side of reality she had left behind only an hour ago; her racing heart began to settle back into its regular rhythm as her ears caught the sound of water falling and crashing on cold porcelain.

The woman stood from the bed and peeled the blouse off her body and over her head. Once Regina entered the bathroom; every single step she took brought her closer to the figure behind foggy and clear glass.

Emma felt the presence behind her; guided by the unmistakable scent of Regina's perfume, she turned and saw the brunette standing there completely naked.

Completely bare and facing each other; the blonde got to see that stunning olive body she remembered perfectly well, only now the woman looked slightly thinner. Regina on the other hand stood before the woman she had been guarding over for the last couple of months. Emma also looked slimmer; as the brunette walked closer to the taller woman, she brushed her fingers over bruised arms gently.

The touch ended with both hands cupping Emma's face. Regina's eyes darkened with lust as the blonde placed her hands on her hips and glided smoothly onto her lower back.

In an instant; Regina had been straddled. Emma took the brunette's hands pushing both arms up and against cool tiled wall, the feeling of hard peaks gliding against her skin made the pressure between the blondes hips intensify.

As water cascaded down their bodies; both women allowed their thirst for one another to coax their lips closer and closer, Regina opened her mouth sensually invading the blonde's with her intoxicating tongue. Emma allowed the older woman to consume her with abandon, unable to help herself Regina bit and pulled the blonde's bottom lip, immediately soothing it with an anesthetic and slow lick.

Emma began to nozzle on her favorite spot… the older woman's throbbing pulse point and she placed her hand behind Regina's knee, bring it up as she bucked her hips forward; causing a provoking friction between their heating axis.

Regina looked into Emma's eyes and pushed two fingers in with no anticipation, making the blonde gasp and whimper.

A salacious grin overtook Regina's face as she turned their bodies and pushed the blonde against the now mildly warm wall she had been pinned to before.

Emma began to shiver as the brunette slowly began to fall to her knees, leaving behind nothing but ardent thrill on every inch of the younger woman's skin. Once she reached her desired spot; the brunette covered the swollen bud with her enticing mouth making Emma moan and throw her head back against the wet wall. The blonde placed her hand on the back of Regina's head and pushing the woman deeper into her own wet unquenched desire.

* * *

The three day deadline the doctor had given her had passed; Emma woke up early and quietly. The woman wrote a quick note for Regina and walked out of the room in stealth mode. After waking Ruby up, both women left the house.

The plan was to get her appointment with the neurologist over quickly in order to have enough time to execute her plan.

A couple of hours later, Regina woke up finding herself in bed naked and completely alone; she noticed the small note on Emma's pillow and took it.

'I'll try to get out of my appointment as soon as I can, We've put all the luggage in your car. Please meet me at the cemetery at ten xo ps: Don't forget Jackal!'

Regina smiled and figured the blonde wanted to stop by her grandmother's resting place before they left to Seattle, so she got ready and left with the blonde canine.

* * *

The brunette drove through the empty streets of the evergreen resting grounds; the morning was fresh and stunning, the soft breeze blowing against the newly sprouted leaves of those signature tall trees.

Just as the woman found the correct location, she noticed Emma was standing by her grandmother's tomb, long blonde hair flowing along the wind.

Emma 's neck was covered by the zipped up leather jacket she wore. The blonde felt a gentle touch on her back and turned to see Regina standing next to her with a small smile.

"I was just saying goodbye" Emma said and looked down at the name engraved on granite.

Regina looked down and paid her respects to the loving woman she had grown to care for so deeply. She took the blonde's hand and entwined their fingers together.

"Are you ready to go home?" Regina asked.

Emma grinned and nodded "I am but before we go, there's something I wanted to show you"

The brunette drew her head back and furrowed her brows with curiosity "Alright"

The blonde guided Regina back to her motorcycle and the older woman rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell me you want me to ride that thing all the way back to Seattle"

Emma smiled and reached for a full face black helmet, equally cool as hers. She maintained the grin and offered the riding piece to the woman before her.

Regina smiled and understood the meaning of the seemingly insignificant gift; Emma was a loner, a creature that rode alone and that's how she had always managed to keep everyone who tried to get close at bay, little things like not owning a decent extra helmet kept her in check and reminded her that there was no space in her life for anyone else but Jackal. This meant much and the older woman acknowledged the gesture for what it truly meant.

Regina took the helmet and smiled "Thank you"

Emma looked at her as she narrowed her eyes, shielding them from the small rays of sunlight hitting her, there was a serene energy surrounding them... as if no words were needed however Regina had been holding a promise in her tongue for far too long.

The brunette smiled and captured soft pink lips with her crimson red ones; seconds later they parted gently.

"I love you Emma Swan"

Emma grinned and pulled her into another brief kiss that was broken with a gentle bite on delicious red lips "And I love you Regina Mills"

The brunette gave the blonde a flawless smile and squinted her eyes as she turned to face the sun and her classy Mercedes.

"I have a question… how the hell do you expect us to pull this off?" Regina asked and looked at her Mercedes neatly parked by them. Jackal sat in the back seat with the window of course completely rolled down.

The golden retriever barked at the blue eyed brunette approaching the vehicle "Hey Regina do you trust me enough to hand me your keys?" Ruby asked from a distance and continued to walk confidently

The older woman raised a brow that quickly softened leaving way for a genuine smile "They are in the ignition" Regina shouted.

"Alright… see you guys in Seattle" The blonde's best friend entered the car and turned the engine on.

Emma reached for her helmet "Let's go home" She finished and expertly tucked her hair into the helmet. Regina followed and did the same.

After the engine of Emma's Ducati began to roar; Regina looped her arms around the blonde's waist and just like that… they were gone.

Gone riding through the streets that soon became gigantic green lush trees; Ruby followed as she drove Regina's Mercedes with an adorable dog peeking his head through the window. They rode together, just like they had done that second day.

The end.

 **A/N: I can't believe it's over… Thank you so much to all of you amazing people who took the time to fall in love with this story alongside me… it was an amazing ride, you guys rock! For those wondering where Regina's grandfather is, look out for the epilogue! Please give me a review! I'd love to know how you felt about the ending.**


	18. Update

p id="docs-internal-guid-ba2cafaf-9f57-f61d-4bc5-b7a179f9ee8e" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Hi guys! I wanted to take this chance to let you know the epilogue will be uploaded in the next few weeks and also to the person who wrote asking if I was interested in making the story a script, I am! However you wrote as a guest and have no way to contact you, please PM me and we can speak more about it. Thank you guys for being so patient! /span/p 


End file.
